El guardián de la armonia
by shaoranzange
Summary: Les contare mi historia, mi vida era horrible y solitaria, yo solo quería una vida tranquila, cuando de repente soy tele trasportado al mundo mágico de Equestria ya que fue elegido tanto como por el bien como el mal para proteger o destruir ese mundo y los demás. Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de los personajes originales de la serie My litle pony le pertenecen a hasbro, este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste **

1.- ¿El comienzo?

Les contare mi historia de lo que me sucedió o creo que sucedió , aún sigo creyendo que fue un sueño, un largo sueño al menos eso dice mi cerebro, pero mi corazón y mi alma me dice que fue realidad.

Todo empezó un día cualquiera como cualquier otro en México, más preciso un 13 de agosto que casualmente era mi cumpleaños, me desperté temprano a las 7:00 am para prepararme para ir a trabajar, fui a tomar un baño, después de secarme y ponerme la ropa, me dirijo a la cocina a prepararme un café, cuando termine de tomar mi café mire el reloj y eran 8:00 am tenía 30 minutos para llegar a mi trabajo, voy a lavar mi taza y tomo mis cosas.

.- ¡Bueno ya me voy!- digo mientras abría la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta solo un gran silencio, me rio un poco.- Sigo esperando respuesta sabiendo que llevo casi dos años viviendo solo.

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi empleo caminando ya que no se encontraba muy lejos, aunque tampoco muy lejos me gustaba caminar, llegando 5 minutos antes de empezar oigo que me saludan volteo para ver que era una compañera de trabajo.-

.-¡Hola buenos días Gerard!.- me saluda alegremente, volteo para ver que era Isabel mi supervisora. Ella era de complexión delgada, largo cabello negro, media 1.65 y para resumir era bonita.-

.-Hola Isabel.- le conteste normal y volteo a ver la puerta esperando a que la abran.-

.-O vamos sigues molesto por la broma que le hacemos a los nuevos, ya te pedí perdón por eso y ya paso una semana Gerard supéralo.- me dice un poco serio.-

Me volteo a verla y le contesto.- ya te dije que te perdonaba ¿no?- le conteste normalmente,

Ella levanta una ceja.- si pero ya no me hablas como antes, te siento muy distante ¿no éramos amigos?- en eso llegaron los demás empleados saludando a la supervisora cortésmente y luego dieron la mirada así a mi.-

Miren es el cobarde llorón que quiere a su mami.- todos se rieron, incluso se rio un poco Isabel, desvió la mirada y me doy la vuelta de nuevo para ver la puerta abrirse salió el jefe

Bueno señores y señoritas les había dicho y espero que sea la última vez dejen de hacer ese tipo de bromas a los recién llegados, ya que muchos se han ido por culpa de esa extraña tradición que hicieron ¿Quedo fuerte y claro?- dijo con su voz grave y prepotente.

Todos dijeron que si mientras entrabamos a la bodega, cada quien fue a su lugar de trabajo, mi trabajo consistía en acomodar la mercancía que llegaba en las bodegas y como era un autoservicio con mucha clientela llegaba casi siempre nueva mercancía, empecé a acomodar la nueva mercancía en sus respectivos lugares.

Empecé a recordar la broma mientras seguía haciendo mi trabajo.-

_.-Era cualquier día apenas había entrado a trabajar ahí, hacia lo de siempre acomodar la mercancía, en eso empezaba a oír ruidos extraños, me habían contado que este lugar tenía un fantasma, un postergáis sabía que existían los fantasmas pero no quería creer que en donde trabajo tuviera uno, en eso se oía más fuertes los ruidos, me acerque donde se oía, mientras preguntaba si había alguien por ahí.-_

_.-¡Hola hay alguien ahí!-dije con algo de miedo, atrás de mí se oyó como caían unas cajas, me asuste y empecé a entrar en pánico volviendo a preguntar.- ¡¿Hola?!- no había respuesta solo los espeluznantes ruidos que oía, en eso sentí que algo estaba parado atrás de mí, no quería voltear, pero era necesario, era un horrible fantasma, que dijo con voz tétrica.- _

_.-¡VENGO POR TU ALMA!.- me asuste demasiado que coche con un estante y algunas cajas cayeron encima de mí, empecé a llorar y pidiendo a mi mama. En eso salen todos los demás empleados salieron de su escondite diciendo_

_.- ¡SORPRESA BIENVENIDO AL EQUIPO!- gritando y riéndose a carcajadas de mí, después me puse a ver al disque fantasma y vi que era un disfraz, por cierto muy bien elaborado, en eso me pare y a quitármelas lágrimas de mis ojos.-_

_.-¡Buena broma! Si me disculpan debo ir a tomar aire fresco.- dije en voz alta, con una falsa sonrisa entonces me dirijo a la salida, seguía oyendo como se reían de mí, Salí para tomar aire, mientras intentaba de no llorar, cuando oí alguien detrás de mí, voltee era un compañero de trabajo quien se me acerco.-_

_.-Hola que tal.- me dijo alegremente.-_

_.-Hola.- le contesto lo más normal.- _

_.-Espero que la broma que hacen a los nuevos, no te haga cambiar de opinión de trabajar aquí, ya que muchos se han ido por culpa de eso, por cierto me llamo Leny.- me dijo tranquilamente._

_-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a que se rían de mí y me llamo Gerard.- en eso oímos a alguien que se acercaba volteamos y era una mujer, vestía el uniforme de trabajo, tenía cabello pelirrojo, media 1.70 y era bonita.- _

_.-Será que también regresen al trabajo o tendremos problemas.- dijo con algo de seriedad.-_

_.-Tranquila Mooni ya íbamos de regreso, por cierto esa chica gruñona es mi novia, se llama Mooni.- dijo Leny mientras la señalaba.-_

_.-Yo puedo presentarme sola por cierto.-contesto Mooni mientras levantaba una ceja.-_

_Los tres regresamos dentro de la bodega, de ahí me contaron varias cosas acerca de tradición de la broma a los nuevos, como que cada supervisor, tenía la obligación de hacer las bromas y no podía negarse, aunque era rara la tradición. También me contaron, como se conocieron, cosas divertidas y triste que les ha pasado, también les conté algo de mi vida triste y solitaria entre varios cosas de ahí fueron los únicos que les hablaban bien._

De repente oigo que alguien me habla rompiendo mi trance, era Mooni .-¿Hola, tierra hablando a Gerard por favor conteste?.-me dijo algo preocupada Mooni

.-Perdón estaba recordando algo ¿Qué me dijiste?- le dije aun saliendo de mis pensamientos

Antes de que pudiera hablar, llego alguien detrás de ella tapándole los ojos.-

.- ¿Quién soy?-

.-Mmmm déjame adivinar ¿Eres un inútil, flojo, tragón que no puedes hacer nada sin mí, le atine verdad?.- contesto Mooni de forma sarcástica

.-Ey pregunte quien era, no pregunte descríbeme.- dijo un poco molesto Leny

.-Y bueno, no es lo mismo, además no conozco a mucha gente como tú, así que fácil saber que eras tú.- dijo Mooni mientras reía

.-Mucha risa, bueno volviendo a lo importante, ya le dijiste si ya termino para ir a comer algo, me muero de hambre.- dijo Leny

.-Eso le iba a decir, cuando me interrumpiste.- dijo Mooni mientras veía a Leny con algo de enojo

Me empecé a reír, los dos se me quedaron viendo un poco molestos

.-Sí que se llevan bastante bien, son el uno para el otro y no todavía me faltan algunas cosas para terminar.- les dije mientras seguía con lo mío

.-Entonces déjanos que te ayudemos a terminar, para ir a comer.- los dos dijeron alegremente

.-No es necesario, ya casi termino ustedes vallasen adelantando yo los alcanzo en un momento.-les dije normalmente

.-¿Seguro podríamos ayudarte así sería más rápido?.- me dijo leny

.-Completamente seguro, además si alguien ve que me ayudan tendríamos problemas, así que vallan yo los alcanzo luego.- dije con confianza

.-Bueno ya sabes dónde estaremos, vámonos Mooni que me muero de hambre

Vi como los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida

Seguí con lo mío, mientras pensaba.-

_Tuve que mentirles todavía me falta mucho pero si me ayudaran les llamarían la atención, sé que me invitan para que no me sienta solo, los demás solo me ignoran o se burlan, ellos son pareja, si estoy con ellos sería un mal tercio, además preferirían estar solos, aparte como es la gente aquí empezarían inventar cosas sobre nosotros, y no quiero que se vean involucrados, son buenas personas, además estoy acostumbrado a estar solo y no necesitar de otros para poder seguir adelante, a veces desearía tener una vida diferente._

Mientras tanto en Equestria

En algún lugar del Bosque Eveefree, debajo del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, se empezaba a ver un ligero resplandor que se hacía poco a poco más fuerte, era el árbol de la armonía quien hacia ese resplandor al parecer estaba juntando toda su magia.

En el castillo de Carterlot, tanto las dos princesas caminaban de un lado a otro, con preocupación, la Princesa Luna paro de caminar y vio a su tía muy preocupada.-

.- ¿Tía pensé que confiabas en tu querida alumna Twilight que podría cumplir con la misión de proteger el imperio de cristal?-dijo Luna preocupada

Celestia paro igual y la miro.- confió plenamente en mi querida alumna, luna.- contesto calmada.-

.- ¿Entonces tía porque te veo muy preocupada?-le dijo todavía sintiendo preocupación

.-¿Creo que ya habrás sentido ese cambio en la magia verdad, luna?.-luna asistió con la cabeza.-se aproxima un acontecimiento bastante poderoso que podría cambiar a toda equestria y debe serlo para poder sentir este cambio tan repentino.- contesto un poco preocupada.-

.-Yo pensé que ese cambio era el imperio de cristal, si tenía éxito Twilight el imperio regresaría a lo que era antes del rey sombra y esparcir amistad e amor y si no fuera así entonces seria tristeza y odio a toda equestria.-contesto luna preocupada.-

-Si luna eso también marcaria a equestria para siempre, pero hay otra cosa más grande que eso y me temo que no somos las únicas en percibir este cambio.- celestia decía mientras que luna se veía más preocupada.-

.-Todos los seres que tiene poderosa magia lo deben estar sintiendo discord, Chrysalis, el rey sombra e incluso tirek.-la cara de preocupación de luna creció más.-

.-Entonces debemos encontrar ese cambio antes que lo hagan ellos, si no podría ser el final de equestria tía.- dijo con seriedad y firmeza.-

Celestia miro a su hermana.-lo se luna, pero por desgracia no podremos saber cuándo sucederá podría ser hoy, en una semana, un año, solo podemos estar muy alertas de cualquier cambio.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia una ventana, observaba la estatua de discord que estaba en el jardín, ella sabía que a pesar de estar preso podía el sentir el cambio en la magia.

En algún lugar de equestria,

.-Princesa ha sentido eso verdad,.-decía un simulador mientras se acercaba a su reina.-

.-Por supuesto, este gran poder podría ser lo que necesitamos para apoderarnos de equestria y obtener mi dulce venganza.- dijo Chysalis mientras reía malévolamente.- quiero que patrullen toda equestria si es necesario, claro sin levantar sospechas y si ven algo extraño me digan inmediatamente, ahora ve y reparte mis órdenes.-

El simulador asistió con la cabeza y fue a repartir sus órdenes de su Reyna mientras ella seguía riendo.

En el tártaro, en una de las tantas celdas se notaban unos ojos malvados, un leve susurro se oía seguido por una risa siniestra

.- Pronto seré libre de este maldito lugar y en mi lugar estarán mis captores.

Mientras tanto en el lado norte ártico de equestria, el rey sombra intenta entrar en el imperio de cristal cuando siente el cambio

.-¡A mi campeón se aproxima!, no importa quién lo traiga primero, a este mundo, su poder será mío, al igual que todo y aunque fallara en conquistar mi imperio de cristal, solo sería un breve retraso para mis planes.-dijo mientras reía e seguía intentando romper el escudo de amor que tenía protegido el imperio.

Dentro del imperio de cristal

Pinkie pie estaba haciendo reír a los ponis de cristal cuando de repente empieza a temblar su cola seguido de su melena y patas era su pinkie sentido diciéndole algo.-

-Valla alguien nuevo vendrá y será alguien muy importante, espero tener suficientes globos y serpentinas para hacerle una gran fiesta de bienvenida espectacular, no, será épica.- dijo alegremente y siguió divirtiendo a los ponis de cristal

En el bosque de everfree

El árbol de la armonía, había alcanzado a juntar casi toda su magia, ya que el resplandor era demasiado intenso y fuerte

Regresando al mundo humano

Por fin acabe tarde más de lo esperado esto fue más de lo de costumbre.- dije satisfecho y cansado, en eso empecé a oír ruidos raros.-

¡Vamos chicos, eso ya lo hicieron no voy a caer dos veces con el mismo truco!- les dije mientas empecé a observar que algo empezaba a brillar en un estante casi cerca donde yo me encontraba

Bueno eso es nuevo muchachos, están mejorando.-dije mientras empezó hacer un espacie de viento cerca del resplandor, cada vez más fuerte

Ok eso si es más raro y eso si me está dando miedo.- dije mientras empezaba a retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde no podía moverme y lo peor es que estaba siendo absorbido hacia ese resplandor extraño, lo único que pude hacer, era gritar.- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!.-fue lo último que dije antes de ser absorbido por ese resplandor

Continuara…


	2. ¿El guadian de la armonia?

¿El guardián de la armonía?

En Equestria

En el castillo de Canterlot, las dos hermanas observaban desde la ventana, los hermosos colores del arcoíris que provenían del imperio de cristal, les dio un respiro de alivio, sabían que Twilight había tenido éxito, en proteger el imperio y derrotar al Rey Sombra, pero seguía preocupada ahora por el cambio que antes lo sentían fuerte pero ahora era casi invisible sentirlo

.-Tía el cambio casi no lo siento, es muy raro ¿porque será?- dijo preocupada luna

Celestia observo a su pequeña hermana y luego observo los rayos

.-Tal vez el amor y la amistad que emerge el imperio debió de alguna manera ocultar ese cambio, o quizás el cambio ya ocurrió en algún lugar de Equestria, debemos mantenernos alerta Luna.-contesto Celestia un poco calmada

.-Si tía, ¿deberíamos mandar guardias a patrullar Equestria?.- dijo luna aun preocupada

.-Aunque sería buena idea luna, pero eso causaría preocupación y confusión a nuestros súbditos, será mejor que nosotras lo hagamos personalmente y discretamente, yo lo hare durante el día y tú luna por la noche, además Candence después que descanse de lo del imperio, nos ayudaría a vigilar a Equestria, bueno mi pequeña hermana debo atender algunas cosas y prepararme para darle la bienvenida a mi querida alumna y a sus amigas.- dijo Celestia mientras se dirigía a las puertas

Luna asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba la ventana, pensando todo lo ocurrido

En el bosque Everfree, debajo del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, se observaba algo o alguien tendido cerca del árbol de la armonía

Empecé a despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza e intentaba abrir mis ojos pero aún seguía segado por aquel resplandor

.-O mi cabeza, siento como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima, ¿Qué demonios paso?-dije mientras intentaba entender lo que sucedió e intentando ver a mi alrededor

Empezaba a recuperar la vista, empecé a observa que estaba como en un cueva y a salida de la cueva podía ver un muro, eso me daba entender que la cueva donde estaba al parecer estaba debajo del suelo, me logro levantar un poco mareado pero logre ponerme de pie, voltee a ver atrás de mí y para mi sorpresa que vi, era el árbol de la armonía en eso empecé a pensar y recordar mientras miraba el árbol

_Me gustaba ver la serie de mlp, en mis ratos libres era divertida y me mostraba lo que a veces quería tener amigos verdaderos, había visto las 4 temporadas e incluso las películas _

.-Ok si ese es el árbol de la armonía eso quiere decir que estoy en Equestria, en el bosque Everfree y debajo del antiguo castillo de Celestia y Luna, pero como es eso posible se supone que la serie de mlp, debería ser irreal no es posible, debo de estar soñando eso debe ser.- dije incrédulo

Empiezo a ver el árbol más de cerca y note que aún no tenía los elementos de la armonía eso quería decir que las 6 manes aun no entregaban los elementos, toque el árbol y empezó a brillar, rápidamente quite mi mano del árbol vi que debajo donde tenía el sol y la luna, empezó abrir una grieta y un resplandor cada vez más grande y pude observar dentro de la grieta había una espada,

.-Que extraño no recuerdo que en la serie hubiera un espada como esta.- dije con algo de interrogativa

.-Eso es porque casi nadie la conoce.- dijo una voz misteriosa, eso hizo que me asustara y retrocediera

.-Hola, perdona por asustarte no era mi intención.- dijo la voz misteriosa con tranquilidad

La manera en que me contesto de forma tranquila, me quito el miedo que vino y le conteste a la voz aunque no vi a nadie más solamente el árbol

.-Hola descuida me agarraste descuidado, no sabía que el árbol de la armonía hablara.-le conteste más calmado

.-De hecho el árbol no habla solo me comunico a través de el para poder hablar contigo.- dijo la misteriosa voz

.-Eso explica por qué no veo a nadie y por cierto ¿Quién eres?-dije curioso

.-O perdona Gerardo, donde están mis modales.- dijo la voz misteriosa

En eso apareció como si fuera un fantasma o un holograma, era un alicornio macho de color blanco su melena era como el de Celestia y luna solamente que era fuego vivo sobre él, su cutie mark era un sol grande y rodeado de fuego intenso

, Mi nombre es Solaris, soy el responsable de haberte traído a Equestria, también soy el padre de Celestia, Luna e Candece y Ex gobernante de Equestria.-contesto Solaris

.-Bueno sabiendo eso tengo muchas preguntas que hacer, ¿Empezando como sabes mi nombre?- le dije intrigado y desconcertado

.-Pues veras hemos estado observándote, durante un poco más de un año en tu mundo, por eso sabemos tu nombre entre otros aspectos.- dijo Solaris calmado

.- ¿Ok? eso si es raro y da miedo, pero pensé que este mundo o su mundo no existía cómo es esto posible o sigo soñando esto, la verdad no lo sé.-conteste más intrigado

.-Se rio un poco.- Veras mi querido amigo por desgracia no es un sueño este mundo, es real como cualquier otro, solamente porque alguien tuvo la idea de convertirlo en una serie de televisión no significa que sea irreal.-dijo Solaris

Mi cara de sorpresa siempre mente cayó al suelo pero antes de que pudiera contestar continúo explicándome

.-Sabemos algunas cosas por haberte observado, pero debes saber esto antes de continuar, hay diferentes mundos, diferentes mundos alternos son infinitos, cada decisión, cada acontecimiento crea un mundo alterno pero sin romper el orden de las cosas.- dijo Solaris poniéndose un poco serio

.-Ok, eso puede tener un poco de sentido, entonces quieres decirme que todos estamos conectado de alguna forma con todo.- dije aun poco confundido

.-Exacto el humano que convirtió nuestro mundo en una serie, se pudo conectar con alguien o simplemente tubo varios sueños y de ahí hizo la serie.-contesto Solaris

.-Entonces quien hizo la serie, hablo o soñó con Equestria y de ahí saco toda la serie.-dije aun incrédulo

.-Más o menos la persona estuvo conectada con una Equestria, que es la que conoces, pero como te dije hay infinidad de mundo alternos.-

.-Haber déjame ver si entendí, me estás diciendo que hay infinidad de mundos con infinidad de mundos alternos y en donde estoy no es la Equestria que conozco, si no otro tipo de Equestria

.-Exacto también hemos visto que lees historias acerca de nosotros ¿no?-dijo Solaris

.-Si.- le contesto

.-Algunas de esas historias son reales, humanos que llegaron a otras Equestrias para ayudar o perjudicar, ponis que han viajado a sus mundos, los buenos convertidos en malos y viceversa, entre otros, también están conectados, cambiando el orden de las cosas pero aun conservando el equilibrio.-dijo Solaris

.-Eso quiere decir que el hecho de que este aquí, he cambiado el curso de este mundo.- dije asombrado

.-Aprendes rápido, bueno ya explicado esto, te diré porque te he traído.- dijo Solaris con seriedad

.-Eso me gustaría saber.- conteste algo serio

.-Has sido elegido por el Rey Sombra, como su guardián de la oscuridad, por eso te hemos estado observando con la esperanza de poderte traerte primero antes que él y convencerte de luchar contra él y no de su lado.-dijo Solaris

.-Entonces eso quiere decir que el rey sombra también me estaba observando, pero ¿Porque yo?-dije intrigado

.-Por qué el vio en ti un gran potencial, posees en tu alma y corazón, una soledad y una tristeza enorme, que cree que lo hará más poderoso absorber ese poder, así podría dominar a Equestria, pero su ambiciones no termina ahí, también nos enteramos que quiere a poderse de todas las dimensiones posibles eso causaría un caos y una destrucción irreparable.-dijo Solaris preocupado

.-Sé que hay eso en mí, pero sigo diciendo porque yo, había más gente con mayor potencial que yo.-rascándome la cabeza conteste intrigado

.-No sabemos por qué te eligió a ti pero nosotros creemos que tu podrás detenerlo, como dije tienes un gran potencial dentro de ti, a pesar que tienes una gran oscuridad, también posees una gran luz escondida dentro de ti,

.-Hablas enserio entonces debiste a ver observado mejor.-le dije con un tono burlón

.-Recuerda que donde hay oscuridad siempre habrá luz y viceversa.-contesto Solaris calmado

.-Supongo que en eso tienes algo de razón.-dije aun no convencido

.-Entonces mi querido amigo, el dilema es este ahora ¿nos ayudaras a proteger nuestro mundo y los otros mundo, para mantener el equilibrio de todo o prefieres que te regrese a tu mundo?-dijo con seriedad Solaris

.- ¿Un momento me estás dando a elegir si en ayudar o irme?-dije incrédulo

.-Por supuesto es tu decisión no te vamos a obligar, pero ten conciencia en algo mi querido amigo, el Rey Sombra está débil en algún lado cuando recupere su poder. Intentará llegar a ti.-dijo Solaris

.-Por supuesto nunca es fácil verdad.-dije con ironía

.-Me temo que no mi amigo, llevo viviendo por mucho tiempo y nunca es fácil tiene sus altas y sus bajas la vida.-dijo Solaris intentando animarme

Suspire.-¿Podrías dejarme pensarlo un poco antes de contestar?-le dije

.-Claro mi amigo, cuando estés listo para la respuesta toca el árbol de nuevo y por cierto no tardes mucho, ya que si tardas mucho ya no podremos regresarte a tu mundo

.-Ok sin presión verdad.-dijo sarcásticamente y suspire.- gracias tratare de no tardarme.-le dije

En eso desapareció y el árbol dejo de brillar, me senté y me puse a pensar en mis opciones que tenía, observando todo lo que alcanzaba a ver

_Este es el cumpleaños más raro que he tenido.-reí un poco_

En el castillo de Carnterlot

La princesa Celestia hablada con su fiel alumna, mientras que spike y sus amigas estaban preocupadas y ansiosas esperando afuera para saber si aprobó la prueba que le dio a su amiga

.-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees Twilight?-dijo Celestia observando los hermosos rayos de colores que venia del imperio

.-Si princesa, aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido yo, pero fue Spike quien lo hizo.- dijo Twilight decepcionada

.-Como yo lo veo, le dijiste a Spike que llevara el corazón de cristal a la Princesa Candence, porque no sabías que tan rápido podrías escapar de la torre, no estabas dispuesta a sacrificar el futuro del imperio de cristal por un esfuerzo para garantizar el tuyo, prefiero tener una alumna que entienda el auto sacrificio que una que solamente se interese en ella misma.-dijo Celestia con orgullo

.-Eso quiere decir que aprobé.-dijo Twilight con preocupación

.-Si mi querida alumna.-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

Celestia vio como la pequeña poni, saltaba de alegría por toda la sala del trono, le daba gusto su felicidad, sabía que estaba casi lista para su siguiente prueba, solo esperaba que en su última prueba no fallara como lo hizo su antigua alumna, sintiéndose un poco tristeza, Twilight noto eso y se dirigió a ella

.-Princesa ¿está bien?-dijo Twilight algo preocupada

.-Por supuesto, solamente recordaba algo, mi querida Twilight estás lista para pasar a tu siguiente nivel de estudios, ahora ve acotarle a tus amigas y serás mejor que se vallan a descansar deben estar agotadas por todo, después te enviare lo de tus estudios.-dijo Celestia con alegría

.-Claro princesa, esperare con ansias.-dijo alegremente Twilight mientras se dirigía a la salida para ver a sus amigas

En eso Luna entro por otra puerta, observando a Twilight que parecía feliz mientras salía de la sala del trono

.-Por lo que veo no le dijiste nada a Twilight sobre el peligro que se acerca.- le dijo luna mirando a su hermana con algo de seriedad

.-Aun no debe saberlo podría afectar en su próxima prueba, además debemos confirmar más sobre el cambio.-dijo Celestia un poco preocupada

.-De acuerdo tía.-contesto luna

Las dos salieron a un balcón a observar a Twilight y a sus amigas cantando de felicidad por haber aprobado, mientras regresaban a Poniville

De regreso donde estaba el árbol de la armonía

Me pare y me empecé acercarme al árbol mientras dije.-bueno después de pensar en todo el asunto ya es hora de dar mi respuesta.-toque el árbol y empezó a brillar, apareció Solaris

.-Así que ya estás listo para darme tu respuesta y casi a tiempo antes de que ya no podamos regresarte a tu mundo.-dijo Solaris

.-Antes de dar mi respuesta quería saber algunas cosas.-dije calmado

.-Por supuesto dime mi querido amigo.-dijo Solaris

.-¿Si al estar yo aquí cambie el curso de Equestria, eso quiere decir que en mi mundo también?-le dije un poco preocupado

.-Si mi amigo tu mundo también cambio, pero no a gran escala como el nuestro.-dijo Solaris

.-¿Qué quieres decir?.-pregunte intrigado

.-Veras el hechizo que utilizamos tenía varios propósitos, el primero era para poderte traer aquí, el segundo era intentar mantener el curso de las cosas lo más posible a su original y el tercero evitar que el Rey Sombra fuera a tu mundo, mientras tu estés aquí, pero el hechizo no es para siempre, tiene un tiempo límite de un año, si te quedaras más tiempo de lo acordado, tu mundo cambiara drásticamente.-dijo Solaris serio

.-En pocas palabras debo de salvar a Equestria en menos de un año, si no podría perjudicar mi mundo, fantástico simplemente fantástico.-conteste sarcásticamente

.-Entonces eso quiere decir que si cambio mi mundo pero no mucho, supongo que es bueno mientras no me tarde demasiado y me alegro que el Rey Sombra no podrá ir a mi mundo a causar problemas, mientras este aquí.-dije aliviado un poco

.- ¿Entonces mi querido amigo por tu respuesta eso quiere decir que nos ayudaras?-dijo alegremente

.-Por supuesto que les ayudare, además no tenía muchas opciones, si regresaba tarde o temprano Sombra me encontraría y por lo que me dijiste seria el fin de todo, además no me gusta perder sin pelear.-le dije confiado

.-Bueno mi amigo es bueno escuchar eso.-dijo Solaris

.-Ahora tengo que decirte algunas otras cosas.-dije

.-Si dime.-dijo Solaris

.-Primera como voy ayudar o a pelear, no poseo magia, no soy un guerrero y muchos menos poder manejar algún arma.-le dije algo preocupado

.-Veras mi buen amigo, para eso usaras la espada de la armonía, atreves de ella podrás usar mi magia y con ellas te defenderás, tendrás que entrenar para dominar el arte de la magia y el combate, además también necesitamos encontrar la espada Elementium y a los espíritus guardianes de los elementos con ellos podrás salvar a Equestria.-dijo Solaris

.-A ver con más calma quieres, déjame ver si entendí, debo de aprender usar la magia, aprender a combatir, buscar otra espada y sus guardianes, que supongo que no sabes dónde están y no sabes si nos ayudaran verdad , para poder salvar a toda Equestria me falto algo.- dije interrogante

.-Creo que no hasta ahorita, sí que eres inteligente mi amigo.- dijo Solaris sonriendo un poco

.-Por supuesto pensé que sería más difícil hacer todo esto.-dije con sarcasmo

Me acerque al árbol para tomar la espada.-bueno empecemos con esto.-tome la espada y la saque del árbol, la observe era una preciosa espada, era bastante ligera, casi era la mitad de lo que yo media, si yo media un metro con ochenta centímetros la espada debería medir como ochenta a setenta centímetros, la hoja era toda recta color dorado, también observe que tenía 6 especies de piedras en toda hoja, en la empuñadura era color de plata del lado derecho estaba la figura del sol y del lado izquierdo la luna, en la parte de abajo había un corazón

.-Pensé que estaría pesada, no pensé que fuera tan ligera.-dije con asombro

Observe que Solaris desaparecía, en eso empezó a materializarse una vaina que cubrió la hoja de la espada era de color dorado combinado con un especie de azul como la noche en el centro de la vaina aparecía una esfera, arriba de la esfera un sol, en el lado derecho una luna, abajo un corazón y en la parte izquierda una pequeña estrella rodeada de 5 piedras, e una correa de color negro al ver que aparecía eso y desaparecía Solaris me asuste un poco

.-No te asustes mi amigo, al sacar la espada me pase a ella así poder acompañarte, guiarte y ayudarte en tu viaje, además así será más fácil que puedas usar mi magia, por ejemplo mi magia ya está en ti por eso sientes la espada más ligera y fácil de manejar.-dijo Solaris

.-Eso lo explica supongo, por cierto podrías de dejarme de decir amigo no me siento cómodo con esa palabra.-dije un poco molesto

Me miro Solaris un poco confundido y extrañado

.- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te diga?-pregunto Solaris

.-No se tal vez mi nombre Gerardo o Gerard como gustes o es difícil de pronunciarlo.-le conteste

.-La verdad algo por eso te decía así.-dijo Solaris

.-Ya veo, que tal si uso mi Nick, que te parece Ombito u Ombi.-dije

.-Pus la verdad más fácil que tu nombre, te parece bien si te dijo Ombi.-pregunto Solaris

.-Me parece bien y ahora algo muy importante.-dije seriamente

.-Dime.-dijo Solaris algo preocupado

.-Que voy a comer, ya tengo hambre me invocaste antes de que pudiera comer algo y como me habrán observado mi alimentación es muy diferente a la suya.-dije preocupado

.-Bueno no lo habíamos pensado.-dijo Solaris mientras pensaba en algo

.-Am creo que moriré de hambre antes de que pueda hacer mi misión.-dije sarcásticamente

Se rio Solaris por mi comentario.-hay algunas opciones podríamos convertirte en un poni, así podrías comer lo que nosotros comemos.-dijo Solaris

Por supuesto que no, prefiero morirme de hambre.-dije con algo de enojo

.-Bueno tal vez algún hechizo que te permita comer lo mismo que nosotros sin ser un poni.-dijo Solaris

.-Eso está mejor.-dije más calmado

.-Entonces debemos ir con mis hijas para buscar el hechizo y usarlo.-dijo Solaris con una sonrisa

.-Claro entonc… espera no, NO QUIERO IR CON LAS PRINCESAS, NO QUIERO INTERACTUAR CON LAS PORTADORAS, NO QUIERO INTERACTUAR CON NADIE.- dije seriamente cruzando mis brazos

.-Tranquilízate ¿dime por qué no?-dijo Solaris un poco preocupado

Respiro ando y me calmo.-Por qué me preguntas por que, no quiero cambiar las cosas de lo que ya están, el simple hecho que este aquí lo confirma, si estoy con ellas cambiare los hechos más de lo que debería, además he visto y leído lo suficiente para saber que no debes involucrarte demasiado en un mundo, ya que eso provocara más problemas entre otras cosas, además como sé que no me van a encerrar pensando que soy un peligro, y por ultimo no me gusta depender de los demás.- dije con firmeza

Solaris me observo confundido y extrañado sabía que en parte era verdad pero eso haría más difícil mi misión, ya que casi estaría solo a no ser por él

.-Mmm tal vez encontremos un hechizo en la biblioteca del antiguo castillo, pero si lo encontramos no creo que seas capas de usarlo, ya que ni siquiera has aprendido a usar la magia.-dijo Solaris

.-No importa, mientras tenga agua y algo de fruta sobreviviré, al menos por unos días, mientras pueda dominar algo de magia, si no buscare otra forma.-dije confiado

.-Seguro que quieres esto, podrían facilitarte bastante las cosas mis hijas y las portadoras.-dijo Solaris intentando convencerme

.-Si bastante seguro, ahora debo de buscar algo de comer.-le conteste

.-De acuerdo, había una huerta detrás del castillo, deberíamos revisar ahí primero si todavía están los árboles frutales antes de intentar ir al bosque.-dijo Solaris resignado

.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sabiendo cómo es el bosque, no quiero ir allá hasta que al menos sepa combatir o usar magia.-conteste

Salimos de la cueva donde estaba el árbol de la armonía, empecé a escalar las escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba, observe el puente colgante que conectaba al castillo, no se veía muy seguro pero empecé a caminar asía el castillo se veía lúgubre y aterrador, camine por un camino que me dijo Solaris, que llevaba hacia la huerta, pude observar que efectivamente había árboles frutales la mayoría estaban secos, otros estaban aplastados por las ruinas del castillo, pero para mí buena suerte no muy lejos del castillo pude observar que había algunos árboles que todavía estaban sanos y con fruta que se veía deliciosa, estaban cerca de un pequeño arroyo, tuve que saltar y escalar los escombros que había en el camino del castillo para llegar a ellos

.-Por fin llegue.-dije un poco cansado

.-Al parecer estos árboles han sobrevivido, por haber crecido cerca del arroyo.-dijo Solaris

.-Supongo y me alegro que así sea, ahora solo espero que esta agua se pueda tomar.-dije mientras me agachaba a tomar un poco de agua del arroyo

.-Bueno al parecer es potable, tengo comida y agua al menos por ahora mientras intento pensar que hacer.-dije un poco satisfecho

Comí y tome agua suficiente ya que no tenía en que llevarme de regreso a donde estaba el árbol, empecé a observar que ya casi anochecía así que me dirigí de regreso a la cueva, en eso Solaris me explicaba los conceptos básicos de cómo usar magia, ya casi llegando a la cueva ya había anochecido me detuve a observar el cielo nocturno se podían ver las hermosas estrellas y la luna con claridad

.-¿Sucede algo Ombi?.- pregunto Solaris extrañado

.-No solamente que en mi mundo, casi nunca se puede observar las estrellas y la luna con claridad, bueno es mejor entrar de una vez.-conteste mientras caminaba así adentro de la cueva

.-Bueno Ombi ¿entendisteis el concepto de la magia?

.-Más o menos, debo de querer y concentrarme en lo que quiero hacer, por ejemplo en mover algo debo de pensar en el objeto y concentrarme para moverlo a donde yo quiera ¿no?.-dije algo confundido

.-Exacto pero cada hechizo es básicamente lo mismo, pero diferente como sabrás para realizar hechizos poderosos necesitas tener bastante conocimiento, concentración y magia, pero eso no quiere decir que los hechizos sencillos no puedan volverse poderosos.-dijo Solaris

.-Si lo entiendo lo de aprender y concentrarme puedo hacerlo creo, pero de donde saco más magia, tomarme una poción o algún objeto mágico.- le conteste un poco sarcásticamente

.-Bueno de hecho así podrías obtener un poco más de poder, pero eso veremos más adelante, aparte de eso tu consiguieras más magia con estudiando libros de hechizos, practicando tus hechizos y aprendiendo de la vida y en las batallas.-contesto solaris

.-Así que tengo un largo camino por recorrer.-dije riéndome un poco

.-¿Por lo que veo esto te está divirtiendo?.- pregunto Solaris curioso

.-Algo así, no me malentiendas tengo miedo acerca de todo esto, no sé si poder hacerlo podría morir en cualquier momento, ya que la verdad no estoy preparado para nada de esto, es que solamente.-conteste un poco calmado mientras me acostaba a un lado del árbol

.- ¿Solamente que?- dijo Solaris

.-No sé si estoy dispuesto a morir por un mundo que creí existiera y que conocía, un mundo que me hubiera gustado vivir, lleno de paz y armonía, conocer la amistad verdadera incluso el amor, pero nada de eso es real en mi mundo.-dije algo de tristeza

.-Entonces por qué…..-contesto Solaris, pero lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar

.-Por qué no quise regresar a mi mundo, tarde o temprano sombra vendría por mí eso haría sufrir a muchos por mi culpa, prefiero sufrir yo que ver que sufran los demás por mi culpa, además mi vida no vale mucho que digamos, en mi mundo casi nadie se preocupa por mí, casi siempre he estado solo, así que si muero al menos no estarán tristes e intente hacer lo mejor que pude y así también detendría a sombra al menos por un tiempo mientras buscaba a otro para sus propósitos.- dije con una calma y una confianza en mis palabras que sorprendió a Solaris

.-Bueno es mejor dormir, mañana debo empezar con todo eso del entrenamiento hasta mañana Solaris.- decía mientras me ganaba el sueño

.-Hasta mañana Ombi.-respondió Solaris mientras pensaba

_.-Sus palabras me hacen ver por qué sombra lo necesita para su objetivo, pero también me hace saber que es el indicado para detenerlo, al principio no entendía por qué se negaba a relacionarse con mis hijas o cualquier otro, al oírlo decir esas palabras supe porque no quería que se vieran involucradas, no quería ver que nadie se preocupara por él, no quería convertirse en una carga, que nadie saliera lastimado mas que el, eres alguien triste y solitario, pero al igual eres noble y agradable, puede ser que logres tu objetivo sin que logres hacer contacto con nadie, pero también podrías involucrarte más de lo que deberías, desgraciadamente para ti mi amigo el destino es caprichoso y testarudo, que descanses guardián de la armonía_

Continuara…


	3. Primer Contacto

**No soy dueño de los personajes originales de la serie My litle pony le pertenecen a hasbro **

**Primer Contacto**

Me empecé a despertar, me levántate mire a mi alrededor, observando la cueva el árbol y la espada, así que no fue un sueño, reí un poco, tome la espada y me dirigí hacia fuera, al salir se podía respirar un aire fresco, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, al parecer aún era temprano, me dirigí hacia la huerta a comer y beber algo antes de empezar con mi entrenamiento

.-Buenos días ombi.-me saludo Solaris

.-Buenos días Solaris.-le regrese el saludo

.-Valla sí que te gusta empezar temprano.- dijo Solaris

.-Tengo la costumbre de levantarme temprano por mi trabajo, además debo de aprender mucho en poco tiempo, además hay un dicho en mi mundo que dice el que madruga dios lo ayuda.- le contesto calmado y relajado

.-Entonces estás listo para empezar.-dijo Solaris

.-Por supuesto, creo que debería empezar por hacer algunos movimientos con la espada, antes de empezar con la magia.-le conteste

.-Como creas que se ha más conveniente.-dijo Solaris

En el castillo de Canterlot

Celestia se dirigía al cuarto de su pequeña hermana, intentando saber si ella había tenido más suerte en encontrar la causa del peligro que venía a Equestria

.-Luna puedo entrar.- dijo Celestia mientras tocaba a la puerta

.-Claro Tía pasa.-contesto Luna

.-¿Tuviste suerte?.- pregunto Celestia esperando una respuesta satisfactoria

.-No tía, no pude encontrar nada.-contesto luna algo decepciona

.-Ya veo debemos seguir patrullando hasta encontrarlo antes que cualquiera de ellos, bueno Luna quedaras a cargo mientras voy a investigar Equestria.- dijo Celestia mientras salía de la habitación

.-¡ESPERA TIA!-dijo luna

Eso hizo detener a Celestia de golpe regresando rápidamente a un lado de su hermana

.-Que sucede luna.- dijo algo preocupada

.-Pus veras Tía, no quería decirte nada hasta estar segura pero es lo mejor que lo sepas.- dijo luna un poco temerosa

.-Dime que es Luna.-contesto preocupada

.-Pus veras sabes que tenga la habilidad de entrar en los sueños de cada ser viviente en Equestria para ayudarlos contras sus pesadillas.- dijo Luna

.-Si.- dijo Celestia

.-Cada sueño es una puerta, ayer note una puerta inusual que no había visto, intente de abrirla para saber a quién pertenecía pero no pude, al parecer estaba protegida con algún tipo magia.-dijo luna sorprendida

.-Un sueño protegido con magia, solamente seres muy poderosos podrían hacer eso, pero esa puerta no habrá sido de nuestros enemigos.-contesto Celestia intrigada

.-No tía, conozco las puertas de nuestros enemigos y efectivamente también están protegida con su magia, pero esta puerta no era como las suyas, además esta no estaba antes era como si hubiera aparecido repentinamente de la nada.-dijo luna

.-¿Está completamente segura luna?.- dijo Celestia

.-No lo estoy completamente por eso no iba a decirte nada aun hasta estar completamente segura, pero era mejor que lo supieras.-dijo luna algo decepcionada

.-Ya veo, gracias por decirme luna, con lo que me dijiste ahora sabemos que ya se encuentra en Equestria, también que es alguien y no un objeto de gran poder, la cuestión es porque está aquí para el bien o el mal.-dijo Celestia preocupada

.-Tendremos que encontrarlo y averiguarlo, antes que ellos lo encuentren.- le contesto luna

.-Tienes razón Luna, ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar en cada rincón de Equestria donde podría esconderse.-dijo Celestia con firmeza

.-Debo de irme mi pequeña hermana, entonces te quedas a cargo mientras voy a investigar.-dijo Celestia mientras salía de la habitación

Tía ten cuidado.-dijo luna despidiéndose de Celestia

En el Bosque Everfree

.-Lo haces muy bien para ser tu primera vez, seguro que nunca habías usado una espada antes.-dijo Solaris sorprendido un poco

.-Si bastante seguro, solamente vi algunos movimientos e intente copiarlos, aunque no me salieron como yo quería, además la magia hace casi todo el trabajo.-conteste mientras veía los raspones y moretones que me hice al intentar copiar las maniobras que vi en algunos animes

.-Aun así, al menos podrás defenderte un poco con esos movimientos.-dijo Solaris

.-Supongo no lo sé es muy diferente estar en una pelea real que una práctica.-conteste aun no convencido

.- ¿Así lo crees?-dijo Solaris

.-Por supuesto en la práctica puedes pensar que puedes esquivas, parar y das en el blanco, pero en una pelea de verdad es muy diferente.-conteste seguro

.-En eso tienes razón.-dijo Solaris

.-Bueno cuando llegue el momento veremos si sirvió la pena esto, ahora empecemos con la magia quieres.-le dije a Solaris

.-Claro pero me gustaría ir primero, a la biblioteca del castillo por un libro de magia.- contestó Solaris

.-Claro tú eres el maestro después de todo, asi que vamos.-conteste

Nos dirigimos al interior de castillo, era como en la serie estaba casi en ruinas, con tapices y vitrales de las dos hermanas rotos y en mal estado se veían varias entradas, seguí las indicaciones de Solaris, subí una escalera que llevaba al primer piso de ahí camine por un corredor que me llevo a una puerta doble cerrada de color morado, con mucho esfuerzo logre abrir las puertas, pude observar que era una gran biblioteca

.-Ok esto si son bastantes libros, como encontraremos los libros que necesitamos.- dije impresionado un poco por la cantidad de libros que había

.-Buscaremos el título del libro, además están por orden alfabético, así que supongo no nos llevara demasiado tiempo supongo.-contesto Solaris no muy seguro

.-Si claro nos llevara algún tiempo verdad, será mejor empezar de una vez.-dije mientras me dirigía a los estantes.- conteste

Mientras tanto en poniville

Pinkie pie hablaba con fluttershy, acerca de que todas sus amigas podrían estar haciendo cosas divertidas al mismo tiempo y no podía seguirle el paso a todas ellas

.-Si te hace sentir mejor te prometo no hacer nada divertido.-dijo fluttershy

.-Tu sí que eres una buena amiga.-dijo pinkie

En eso llevo Applejack y también llego Rainbow Dash

.-Ahí estas Pinkie, te he estado buscando por todas partes quería invitarte a Sweet Apple Acres, mi familia y yo levantaremos un nuevo granero esta tarde quiere venir.- dijo Applejack

.-Claro ahí estaré.-dijo Pinkie

.-Yo también venía a invitarte Pinkie, a que si querías relajarte conmigo cerca del lago.- dijo Rainbow Dash

.-También ahí estaré.-dijo pinkie

.-Pero será igual en la tarde que el granero de Applejack, bueno como sea, lo que elijas estará bien para mí.-dijo Rainbow Dash

También para mí.-dijo Applejack

¡ELEGIR!.- dijo pinkie pie con una expresión de pánico

Pinkie no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba decidir entre sus amigas, así que pensó en mejorar su velocidad para estar ellas al mismo tiempo, se dirigió al lago con un cronometro y empezó medir su tiempo del lago a Sweet Apple Acres

De regreso en el antiguo castillo

Después de buscar entre varios libros, encontré el libro que quería Solaris y uno que yo escogí que podría serme útil, empecé a leerlo y practicar con la magia, podía mover pequeños objetos con facilidad, hasta logre crear escudo de protección, según por lo que había leído tantos escudos y levantar objetos dependía mucho del nivel del hechicero para levitar objetos mas grandes o protegerme de ataques y hechizos poderosos, lo malo es que hacer estos hechizos me cansaba mucho y necesitaba estar bastante concentrado, cualquier ruido me desconcentraba haciendo que el hechizo se volviera inestable haciendo que dejara de funcionar y aunque fueran de los hechizos más sencillos gastaba mucha magia para mi

.-Esto es muy difícil.-dije cansado

.-Por supuesto que es difícil, pero lo haces mejor que los potros unicornios a veces tardan semanas en poder mover un simple objeto, no pensabas que sería fácil verdad.-dijo Solaris riendo un poco

.-Gracias por el cumplido creo y si la verdad si pensé que sería más fácil.- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo

.-Bueno ahora de practicar un hechizo que lo veo muy conveniente.-tome el libro y empecé a buscar el hechizo que vi importante aprender y mejorar como el de crear escudos

.- ¿Qué clase de hechizo'.-pregunto Solaris

.-Uno de curación, aquí esta, debo de recitar un conjuro primero, luego debo centrarme en que quiero curar para que funcione con el tiempo poder usarlo sin decir el conjuro, o al menos eso dice el libro, veamos si funciona bueno empecemos.-dije mientras me concentraba

.- ¡Poder sagrado, sanen estas heridas ahora mismo, que este poder sagrado recuperen lo que se ha perdido!-dije el conjuro mientras me concentraba en mis rasguños y moretones que me hice al practicar con la espada

Mi cuerpo empezó a brillar un ligero resplandor de color verde mientras mis rasguños y moretones desaparecían, sentía como ya no las tenía así que me detuve, efectivamente habían desaparecido

.-Valla si funciona.-dije con alegría

Intente ponerme de pie pero fue inútil, me maree al parecer por utilizar demasiada magia, volví intentarlo casi me caía pero logre sostener de una mesa que estaba cerca

.-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Solaris preocupado

.-Si solamente cansado, pero ya me siento un poco mejor.-dije aun cansado

Tome los dos libros que necesitaba uno era el que Solaris quería y otro que encontré que me serviría más adelante, me dirijo hacia la huerta quería comer y tomar algo para recuperarme un poco

De regreso en Poniville

Pinkie pie seguía intentando mejorar su tiempo, hasta que choco con Twiling

.-En el nombre de equestria que haces pinkie.- dijo Twiling algo molesta

.-Tomando mi tiempo de ida y vuelta entre el lago y Sweet Apple Acres, mejoro mi tiempo por si Rainbow se arroja del columpio, e ire a Sweet Apple Acres a ayudar con el granero y volveré a tiempo para ver a Rainbow caer al lago después de su giro doble, ja si mejor mi tiempo por 20 minutos me basta.-dijo Pinkie positivamente

.-Ay Pinkie por más que te esfuerces eso no será posible, la única solución sería que hubiera más Pinkie.- contesto Twiling riendo un poco y siendo sarcástica

La cabeza de Pinkie empezaba a girar como si fuera un reloj despertador, hasta que sonó

.-Claro la leyenda del estanque espejo, era tan obvio gracias twiling,.- mientras revotaba hacia afuera de Poniville

.-Espera pinkie, La leyenda del estanque espejo yo conozco muchas leyendas y nunca había oíd…..-dijo twiling hasta que la interrumpió spike

.-Eso significa que ya es hora de comer.-pregunto Spike entusiasmado

.-Claro que no a trabajar.-dijo Twiling con orgullo y Spike hizo cara de decepción

En el huerta del antiguo castillo

.-bueno ya es hora de irnos Solaris.-dije

.-¿A dónde?-pregunto Solaris

.-Al bosque.-le conteste

.- ¡Espera al bosque! pensé que no querías ir esta que estés completamente listo antes de ir allá además todavía tienes comida y agua aquí.-dijo Solaris sorprendido

.-Lo sé, odio admitirlo pero necesito ayuda.-dije resignado mientras me acerca a la entrada del bosque

.-Así que iras con las portadoras o mis hijas para que te ayuden.-dijo Solaris

.-¡por supuesto que no!.-conteste

.- ¿Entonces a quién?-dijo Solaris curioso

.-Después de meditarlo, solo conozco a alguien que sería capaz de ayudarme, sin que llame mucho la atención, además tiene conocimientos en la magia y en pociones.- dije confiado

.- ¿Pociones?-pregunto Solaris

.-Si por eso traje este otro libro conmigo, pociones de todo tipo para cada ocasión, es el nombre de este libro.- le conteste

.-Ya veo así que pretendes utilizar pociones para más rápido.-dijo solaris

.-Exacto, ahora el dilema es este encontrarla y ver si me quiere ayudar.-dije mientras me adentraba al bosque

.- ¡Espera! ¿no sabes dónde vive?.-dijo Solaris sorprendido

.-La verdad no solamente sé que vive en el bosque everfree y que es buena en todo lo que dije, solamente espero encontrarla a ella y no encontrarme con otras cosas.-le conteste normal

.-Ya veo te estas guiando por la serie ¿verdad?-dijo Solaris

.-La verdad sí, es el único conocimiento que tengo sobre Equestria, sé que no estoy en la Equestria que vi, pero si no hago referencia de ella, no tengo nada, bueno será mejor apresurarnos antes que anochezca.- Dije con algo de miedo mientras camina en el bosque

Entramos al bosque era como en la serie, tenía arboles grandes aterradores, casi la luz del sol no pasaba, mucha vegetación distintas plantas diferentes, después de caminar un largo rato no habíamos encontrado nada, eso fue bueno la verdad esperaba encontrarme con algún tipo de criatura, en eso oímos como si algo estuviera revotando cerca de donde estábamos, así que me escondí en algunos arbustos, el sonido se oía más fuerte cada vez, efectivamente era algo que se acercaba cerca de nosotros

_Para mi sorpresa era nada más que Pinkie pie, que hacía en el bosque everfree, pude observar que decía algo mientras camina por una especies de arbustos espinosos hasta que cayó en un agujero que estaba delante de los arbustos, debo asegurarme que este bien debo acercarme con cuidado al agujero donde cayó Pinkie, Oí un eco que provenía del agujero ¡EL ESTAQUE ESPEJO!, ¿Estanque Espejo? claro debe ser cuando quiere duplicarse por eso vino a este lugar debo cerciorarme que se encuentre bien._

.-HOLA ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?.-pregunte preocupado

.-¡HOLA, SI GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR MISTERIOSA VOZ!.-contesto Pinkie, en eso empezó a temblar su cola seguido de su melena y patas y se detuvo bruscamente

.-OYE TUS ERES EL QUE VIENE DE OTRO NUEVO NO.- dijo con una gran alegría

.-¿OYE ESPERA COMO SABES ESO?.-conteste confundido e intrigado

.-BAAA MI PINKIE SENTIDO ME LO DIJO TONTITO.-contesto confiada

Claro olvide que ella no respeta las leyes de la física y la lógica, será mejor irme antes de que quiera subir a conocerme

.-BUENO ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES BIEN, CUÍDATE NOS VEMOS.-le dije

.-CLARO TENDRÉ CUIDADO, OYE ESPERA A DÓNDE VAS, QUE HAY TU GRAN FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA QUE ARE PARA TI.-contesto Pinkie

.-LO SIENTO, PERO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER AÚN.-le conteste

.-PERO DEBES TENER TU FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA ASI CONOCERAS A MUCHOS DE MIS AMIGOS Y YA NO ESTARAS SOLO.-contesto un poco triste

.-LO SIENTO PERO YO NO QUIERO NINGUNA FIESTA Y NO QUIERO CONVIVIR CON NADIE.-conteste firme

.-PERO ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO QUIERES SER NUESTRO…. AMIGO.- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

_Me empecé a sentir mal por hacerla llorar, sabía que ella solo queria tener muchos amigos y hacerlos felices, después de todo es una buena chica o poni se podría decir_.-pensé y suspire

.-DE ACUERDO TÚ GANAS PINKIE PODRÁS HACERME UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA, PERO DEJA DE LLORAR NO QUIERO QUE LLORES.-le dije resignado

¿EN SERIO ME DEJARAS HACERTE UNA FIESTA?-contesto un poco alegre

SI TE LO PROMETO PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO NO SERÁ CUANDO TERMINE LO QUE NECESITO HACER DE ACUERDO.-conteste

.- ¿PROMESA PINKIE?-dijo Pinkie

.-SI SUPONGO, PERO NO SÉ CÓMO VA.-le dije

.-"CON CERROJO Y SI NO ARROJO UN PASTELITO A MI OJO"AHORAREPITELO.-dijo Pinkie con alegría

.-"CON CERROJO Y SI NO ARROJO UN PASTELITO A MI OJO" YA ESTAS CONTENTA.-conteste

.-SIPI.-dijo Pinkie con alegría

.-BUENO YA QUE SÉ QUE ESTAS BIEN, ME MARCHO, CUÍDATE Y NO HAGAS TANTAS PINKIES, ADEMAS PARA SABER QUE ERES LA ORIGINAL SOLAMENTE HAZ UNA PRUEBA ANTI PINKIE.-le dije

.- ¿ESPERA ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?-dijo Pinkie confundida

.-LO ENTENDERÁS MUY PRONTO.- le conteste mientras me iba rápidamente de ahí a seguir mi camino

.-OYE ESPERA NO ME DIJISTE TU NOMBRE Y COMO SABES EL MÍO.-pregunto Pinkie pero hubo un gran silencio

.-Bueno no importa lo sabré cuando le haga su fiesta, ahora a duplicar mi diversión.-dijo Pinkie mientras revotaba hacia el lago

Después de dejar a Pinkie, seguimos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con una encrucijada había tres caminos uno seguía todo recto, el otro a la derecha y otro a la izquierda

.-Valla no pensé que aceptarías lo de la fiesta.- dijo Solaris sorprendido

.-La verdad no quiero, simplemente no pude soportar oírla llorar a alguien como ella, ya veré que pasa más adelante, será mejor apresurarnos.-conteste

.- ¿Ahora qué camino tomamos Ombi?.-pregunto Solaris

.-Supongo que el camino recto debe llevar a Poniville, así que solamente quedan dos caminos derechos o izquierda esa es la cuestión ahora.-conteste

Después de pensarlo un poco

.-Iremos por la derecha.-dije

.-Este seguro.-pregunto Solaris

.-Algo me dice que es por allá, de todas formas cualquier camino será igual tal vez tengamos suerte y la encontremos.-conteste

Seguimos el camino de la derecha, caminamos por unos 15 o 20 minutos supongo, para nuestra suerte efectivamente era el camino correcto, encontramos su casa, era como en la serie su casa era un árbol con dos ventanas solamente, alguna especie de frascos colgados en algunas ramas y máscaras tribales

.-Bueno caminamos mucho, pero al fin llegamos, me alegro de no avernos topado con ninguna criatura peligrosa, en mi estado actual podría haber estado mal herido o muerto.-dije satisfecho

.-Así que es donde vive quien te podrá ayudar.-pregunto Solaris

.-Si solo espero que no se asuste y quiera ayudarme bueno vamos allá.-conteste

.-Espera solamente una cosa que se me olvido decirte, ahorita nadie puede oírme más que tú al menos que quieras que me escuchen.- dijo Solaris

.-Ok es bueno saberlo, así sabré porque me tiran de a loco por hablar solo.- conteste sarcástico

Toque la puerta, oí como alguien venia, se empezó abrir la puerta tenía miedo de como sucedería esto, efectivamente quien habría la puerta fue una cebra de color gris con rayas gris oscuro con aros de color dorado en su cuello e patas y su cutie mark era un sol girado gris, ella me miro con cara de asombro girando un poco la cabeza, los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un instante hasta que dije

.- ¿Hola?-dije temeroso

.-Hola mi extraño amigo, perdona por no saludar primero.-contesto la cebra

.-Descuida me sorprende que no te asustaras.-le dije

.-Asustada no sorprendida, por ver ante mí una leyenda.-contesto la cebra

.-¿Una leyenda?-conteste sorprendido

pasa con mis modales pasa a tu humilde hogar.-dijo la cebra

.-Gracias.-le dije

Pase por la pequeña puerta con trabajo gracias a mi altura, el interior de su casa era más grande por suerte podía ver frasco colgados por todas partes, máscaras tribales una caldera y algunos libros

.-Ahora deja presentarme mi extraño amigo soy Zecora.-dijo Zecora

.-Mucho gusto Zecora, soy ombito.-le conteste

.-Un gusto conocerte por favor siéntate mientras sirvo un poco de te.- dijo Zecora

.-Gracias.-dije

.-A que debo el honor de tu visita Ombito.-dijo Zecora mientras me daba una taza de te

.-Gracias por el té bueno quería ver si podías ayudarme en algunas cosas.-conteste

.-Que clases de cosas mi buen Ombito.-dijo Zecora

.-Me dijeron que eres muy buena preparando pociones y conocimientos sobre la magia.-conteste

.-Una maestra es lo que quieres.-contesto Zecora

.-Mas o menos.-conteste

.-Entonces te puedo ayudar, conmigo aprenderás.-contesto Zecora con una sonrisa

.-Gracias aunque no tengo con que pagarte por la ayuda.-dije un poco apenado

.-Mi buen Ombito no necesitas pagarme, con que me cuentes tu historia será suficiente.-contesto Zecora

.- ¿Mi historia?-dije confundido

.-Por supuesto mi buen Ombito, por algo quieres aprender, eso te llevo a mi.-dijo Zecora

.-Es que bueno…..-conteste temeroso

.-Veo que no me quieres contar, tus motivos tendrás, pero a tu entrenamiento afectara.-dijo Zecora

.-_No quiero contarle nada, no quería involucrarme demasiado con ella solo lo necesario, pero tenía razón podía afectar, además me está ayudando sin esperar nada a cambio solamente que le diga la verdad_.-pensaba y después suspire

-Gracias zecora tienes razón, deja contarte entonces, pero debes prometerme que nadie más que tú lo sabrá.-conteste resignado

.-Mi buen Ombito, tienes mi promesa pinkie que guardare tu secreto.-dijo Zecora

.-Bueno será empezar por el principio.-conteste

Mientras tanto en poniville

Pinkie pie había hecho demasiadas pinkies, que empezaron hacer destrozos en todo Poniville y haciendo que sus amigas se enojaran y frustraran de tantas Pinkies que habían, que no sabían que Pinkie era la original y cuáles eran las copias para poder regresarlas al estanque espejo

.-Ahora como manzanas vamos a saber cuál es la verdadera Pinkie.-dijo Applejack preocupada

.-No tengo ni idea.-contesto Twiling preocupada

.-Tampoco yo, que he hecho con razón me dijo que no hiciera tantas ahora no se si soy la original todas tenemos la adorable melena, los adorables cascos y la misma cola esponjada.-dijo Pinkie tristemente

Pinkie recordó también lo que le había dicho y se acercó a Twiling

.-Oh spike que vamos hacer no puedo arriesgarme a enviar a la verdadera Pinkie de regreso al estanque.-dijo Twiling decepciona

.-No lo sé. Twiling- dijo Spike

.-Oye oye que tal si les hacen un examen, elijan algo difícil que haga una Pinkie, algo nada divertido, y la Pinkie que no pueda hacerlo regresara al estanque, pero quien más se quiera quedarse esa debe ser la Pinkie original

.-Sabes algo esa no es mala idea.-dijo Twiling mientras se alejaba

.-Esto es grandioso si apruebo podre estar con mis amigas otra vez, que tal si no apruebo, y que tal si no soy la original Pinkie Pie, ahh tonto estanque del espejo mágico, todo esto es tu culpa y mía.- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se golpeaba en una mesa

De regreso en la casa de Zecora

Le conté todo acerca de que venía de otro mundo, el rey sombra, buscar la espada y los guardianes de los elementos, por eso necesitaba aprender magia y preparar pociones para ayudarme en mi larga tarea, ella me observaba perpleja de lo que le conté, también me conto sobre porque era yo era una leyenda o más específico mi raza el ser humano, me conto relatos de su tribu que los seres humanos vivían en Equestria hace milenios conviviendo con las criaturas de Equestria, sobre todo con los alicornios, pero un día desaparecieron los humanos sin dejar rastro y también casi todo los alicornios, dejando solamente al Rey y la Reyna de Equestria quienes eran Solaris y Aurora con sus tres pequeñas hijas, también quede perplejo por lo que me conto, con eso que me conto quería preguntarle a Solaris acerca de eso, pero sería en otro momento

.-Veo que los dos nos quedamos sorprendidos sobre estos acontecimientos.-dijo Zecora con una pequeña risa

.-Creo que ninguno espera eso verdad.-conteste también riéndome un poco

.-Tienes toda la razón mi buen Ombito, mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento con la magia.-dijo Zecora

.-Por supuesto.-le conteste

.-Por cierto que tipo de pociones necesitas aprender, que yo te enseñare.-dijo Zecora

.-Cierto no lo había pensado, tengo que leer este libro pociones de todo tipo para cada ocasión.-dije cogiendo el libro

.-Veo que ahí tiene un libro muy interesante, tal vez me lo prestes también.-dijo Zecora

.-Por supuesto.-le conteste

En Poniville

Twiling había pedido a Applejack que arriara a todas las Pinkie y las llevara al ayuntamiento, para hacer la prueba para poder encontrar a la Original Pinkie, la prueba consistía en mirar como secaba la pintura en una pared, algo súper aburridísimo que ninguna Pinkie podría soportar excepto la original ya que preferiría estar con sus amigas que la diversión, así que poco a poco cada pinkie que se distraída era regresada al estanque con el hechizo de Twiling, hasta que quedaron dos Pinkie observando la pintura

.-Oh ya no lo puedo soportar, un poni está haciendo globos de anímales.- dijo Rainbow Dash

Una de las pinkie empezó a sudar e intentando no voltear pero fue inútil, empezó a voltear preguntando donde hasta que fue alcanzada por el hechizo de Twiling, todas observaron a una sola pinkie, todavía observando la pintura, todas sonrieron sabían que esa era la original

.-Pinkie ya puedes apartar la vista.-dijo Twiling

.-¿Aprobé?-dijo confundida Pinkie

.-Aprobaste fuiste la única Pinkie que siguió mirando la pared.-dijo Twiling con alegría

.-Tenía que hacerlo debía hacerlo, no podía dejar a mis amigas, aunque supongo que a veces tendré que elegir entre ellas.-dijo Pinkie algo aliviada

.-Sabía que podrías con el reto.-dijo Twiling con una sonrisa

.-Soy yo ¿soy yo o no soy?-dijo Pinkie empezando a tocar su cara y con algo de pánico

.- Si estoy segura que si soy.-se contestó Pinkie con una sonrisa

En la casa de zecora

.-Estas pociones qué me pides, son sabias al elegir, una fáciles y otras difíciles para mi.-dijo Zecora

.-Ya veo.-conteste un poco decepcionado

.-Pero no te deprimas mi buen Ombito, puedo hacer las pociones que me pides pero me llevaran tiempo y materiales que aún no tengo.-dijo Zecora

.-Gracias, Zecora será mejor irme antes que se haga más tarde.-dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta

.-No lo creo mi buen Ombito, ya estar el bosque de día es peligroso y de noche no te lo recomiendo, además por lo que me contaste no tiene lugar a donde ir, así que serás mi invitado.-dijo Zecora

.-Gracias de nuevo Zecora, pero no quiero ser una carga.-le conteste

.-Claro que no lo serás mi buen Ombito, será grato tener algo de compañía de vez en cuando, además tu entrenamiento empezara más rápido si estás cerca de mío.-dijo Zecora

_Ciertamente tenía razón, si me iba en este momento me llegaría la noche, el bosque Everfree es peligroso de día, pero noche es peor, tuve suerte al no encontrarme nada peligroso cuando vine, será mejor no arriesgarme por ahora.-pensé_

.-Supongo que tienes razón, me quedare contigo, espero no molestarte.-dije

.-Por supuesto que no, por cierto ¿que comen ustedes?-dijo Zecora

.-No te vayas a asustar pero en realidad cómenos un poco de todo, frutas, verduras, lácteos, carne entre otras cosas, si tienes algunas frutas estaré bien.-le dije un poco temeroso

.-Valla tienes una dieta, algo extraña, tengo fruta que comas, para que no me vallas a comer a mi.-dijo Zecora riéndose

.-Todavía no, tienes que enseñarme primero.-conteste riéndome

Los dos reímos, Zecora me estuvo platicando sobre varios cosas, me platico sobre su viaje, cuando partió de su tribu hacia este lugar, que encontró varias ruinas o templos en su camino, me dijo que debía echarles un vistazo tal vez podría estar la espada y los guardianes o guiarme hacia ellos, me dijo que haría unos mapas para encontrar aquellos lugares, también le conté algunas cosas sobre mi mundo, quedo fascinada y aterrada a la vez, observamos que era demasiado tarde, ella fue a traerme una cobija y una almohada

.-Esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer por ahorita, mi buen Ombito.-Dijo Zecora

.-Gracias Zecora es más que suficiente.-le conteste con una sonrisa

.-Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día demasiado cansado.-dijo Zecora

.-Ya lo creo, buenas noches Zecora.-le conteste

.-Buenas noches, mi buen Ombito.-contesto Zecora

Ella se dirigió a su habitación, mientras yo me recostaba en la almohada y tapándome con la cobija que ella me ofreció, empecé a pensar

_Estuve interactuando mucho con Zecora, cosa que no debía hacer, no debo involucrarme con ella o más bien con nadie, si me sigo involucrando cambiare el destino más de lo que ya está_.-suspire

.-Te veo preocupado Ombi.-dijo Solaris

.-Valla hasta que por fin hablas.-le conteste

.-No quería interrumpir tu diversión con Zecora.-dijo Solaris

.- ¿Diversión?-conteste confundido

.-Se veía claramente que te divertías, al platicar con ella, casi como si nunca hubieras platicado con un amigo.-dijo Solaris

.-De que hablas, será mejor dormir, a partir de ahora será difícil, que descanses Solaris.-le dije intentando evadir esas palabras

.-Tu igual Ombi.-contesto Solaris

_Eso que me dijo, me hizo ver que era cierto hace mucho que no platicaba con un amigo o eso creía, con esas palabras que me dijo Solaris debo evitar relacionarme más con cualquier persona o poni_.- pensé firmemente en mi decisión mientras cerraba los ojos

CONTINUARA….

**Hola disculpen el retraso pero tuve problemas con el dialogo de Zecora, si me salio mal disculpe soy malo para rimar xD , si tienen alguna sugerencia, idea o comentario será bienvenida, claro constructivas ^^ **


	4. Compañía Inesperada

**No soy dueño de los personajes originales de la serie My litle pony le pertenecen a hasbro **

**COMPAÑÍA INESPERADA**

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que empecé mi entrenamiento con Zecora en la magia y en preparación de pociones, me enseño como reconocer las plantas que necesitaba, como conseguir extraer lo mejor de cada una de ellas y su preparación eso era fácil, a comparación de aprender a manejar mejor la magia

.-Bueno Zecora iré a entrenar.-dije mientras tomaba mi libro

.- Siempre tan madrugador como siempre, que ni siquiera has probado alimento de nuevo.-dijo Zecora

.-Debo de mejorar lo más rápido posible.-le conteste

.-Está bien, pero recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud.-dijo Zecora

.-Lo sé, nos vemos al rato.-le conteste

Salí de la casa de Zecora me dirigía al lugar de entrenamiento que me enseño Zecora hace unos días, cuando Solaris me hablo

.-Parecen llevarse bastante bien ustedes dos, pensé que no querías interactuar mucho con ella.-dijo Solaris riéndose

Suspire.- Lo sé, intento no involucrarme tanto con ella, solamente lo necesario pero no es fácil, no quiero ser mal educado, ella me está ayudando mucho, a cambio de nada y simplemente no puedo ser cortante y frio con ella.-conteste resignado

.-Haz mejorado en tan poco tiempo ombi.-dijo Solaris

.-Si lo he hecho, pero no fue nada fácil.-le conteste

Empecé a recordar el primer día del entrenamiento

Zecora me dijo que la siguiera, ya que me mostraría un lugar adecuado para enseñarme, caminamos por unos minutos, al pasar por unos matorrales nos detuvimos

.-Aquí estamos, este será tu lugar de entrenamiento.-dijo Zecora

.-Valla que sí que es espacioso.-dije algo sorprendido

Era un lugar como un círculo que rodeaba los árboles y en medio había un estanque, se oía los ruidos del bosque con más claridad en ese lugar

.-Antes que te instruya en la magia mi buen ombito, deberás aprender a concentrarte, es vital para toda magia una concentración absoluta.-dijo Zecora

.-Si eso lose, cuando perdía la concentración el hechizo se volvía inestable.-dije

.-Primero deberás concentrarte para acumular tu magia en tus pezuñas o más bien en tus pies, luego intentaras caminar al centro del estanque.-me dijo Zecora

.-Haber ¿quiere que camine sobre el agua?.-dije sorprendido

.-Como tú los ha dicho mi bien ombito.-me contesto Zecora

.-Si tú lo dices, lo intentare.-le conteste

Empecé a concentrarme, para canalizar mi magia en mis pies, era algo bastante difícil, después de varios minutos, había logrado canalizar mi magia en mis pies ya que tenían un resplandor de color dorado de bajo de ellos, logre poner mi pie en el estanque, sentía que el agua era como el suelo firme y seguro, pero un ruido del bosque me desconcentro haciendo que perdiera el hechizo y se mojara mi pie

.-Vez aunque poseas la magia más poderosa, no te servirá si no te concentras.-dijo Zecora

.-Tienes razón debo de concentrarme, pero con el ruido es difícil hacerlo.-le conteste

.-Mi buen ombito, te enfrentaras a grandes desafíos y dudo mucho que tengas tiempo para concentrarte tranquilamente.-me contesto Zecora

.-Tienes toda la razón Zecora, conseguiré concentrarme en cualquier lado y bajo cualquier situación.-dije confiado

.-Ese es el espíritu.-dijo Zecora

Solaris me hablo sacándome del recuerdo

.- ¿Ombi estas bien?-pregunto Solaris

.- ¿Eh? si claro solamente recordaba el primer día.-le conteste a Solaris

.-Fue bastante divertido esos primeros días, cuando te caites constantemente al estanque.-dijo Solaris riendo

.-Jajá muy gracioso, yo que recuerdo tus caites conmigo no.-le conteste un poco molesto mientras colocaba mi libro en un árbol

.-Si pero a mí no me afecta, recuerdas estoy dentro de la espada.-contesto Solaris aun riendo

.-Cierto buena esa, bueno empecemos de una vez.-le conteste mientras me acercaba al estanque

Comencé a concentrarme en canalizar mi magia en mis pies, ya que lo consigue camine hacia el centro del estanque, coloque mis manos en forma de meditación

.-Como te dije haz mejorado bastante en tan poco tiempo, cuando empezaste no podías poner un pie en el estanque y ahora puedes caminar perfectamente.-dijo Solaris

.-Tan poco exageres el estanque no es muy grande y no te creas me cuesta trabajo mantener la concentración con todos los ruidos del bosque y al estar hablando contigo, bueno ahora lo que sigue.-le conteste mientras pensaba en lo que me dijo Zecora

Zecora me dijo también que para mejorar más rápido, debía levitar pequeños objetos alrededor de mí, al principio no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba, perdía la concentración de caminar en el agua haciendo que me callera, pero luego logre levitar una pequeña piedra mientras seguía parado sobre el estanque, así fui agregando otra piedra, hasta ahorita que puedo levitar 3 piedras a la vez

.-Pero aun así haz progresado bastante, antes te cansabas más rápido y ahora puedes estar más tiempo usando la magia.-dijo solaris felicitándome

.-Eso es cierto, eso es gracias a Zecora y a ti que he podido lograrlo.-le dije mientras seguía parado en el estanque y levitando las tres piedras alrededor de mi

En Poniville

Twilight y Spike estaban con Fluttershy ya que quería preguntarle si dejaba que sus amigos animales participaran en el espectáculo que daría a los representantes de Sarabia Equina, ya que la princesa Celestia la había elegido para tal tarea, Fluttershy no estaba muy convencida, ya que Twilight los haría levitar para hacer algunas maniobras en el aire, pero sus amigos animales al parecer si querían participar en el espectáculo

.-Está bien Twilight ellos quieren participar, pero estas segura que no les pasara nada.-Dijo Fluttershy preocupada

.-No te preocupes Fluttershy, Twilight ha mejorado bastante su magia desde que llego a Poniville.-dijo Spike

.-Descuida te prometo que no les pasara nada.-Twilight

En eso se concentró para poder levitar a todos los animales al mismo tiempo, los animalitos estaban felices de poder volar y hacer las acrobacias, mientras tanto Fluttershy parecía aterrada por ver a sus amiguitos volar pensando que se lastimarían, en eso Twilight bajo a todos los animales sanos y salvo al suelo, los animalitos se reunieron alrededor de Twilight indicando que querían mas

.-Eso es todo por ahora, tal vez después podamos intentarlo de nuevo, claro si Fluttershy está de acuerdo.-dijo Twilight,

Mientras que los animales fueron alrededor de su dueña aterrada, saltando de alegría, en eso Rainbow Dash se estrella con Twiling diciendo que venga rápido a la alcandía ya que había problemas

.-¿Que esta pasado aquí?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Valla si es Twilight Sparkle el unicornio que esperaba.-dijo Trixie mientras se descubría de su gabardina

.- ¡Trixie! ¿Qué haces aquí?.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Mi magia ha mejorado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, y voy a probarlo. Tú y yo en un duelo mágico. La ganadora se queda. La perdedora se va de Ponyville... ¡PARA SIEMPRE!-dijo Trixie

.-Olvídalo no hago tratos así.-dijo Twilight mientras le daba la espalda

.-Como quieras seguiré lanzando hechizos a todos aquí hasta que acedas.-dijo Trixie mientras seguía lanzando hechizos a sus amigas

.-De acuerdo Trixie hagamos el duelo pero deja en paz a mis amigos.-dijo Twilight

.-Excelente.-contesto Trixie mientras regresaba todo a la normalidad

Las dos se miraron fijamente, esperando a que una hiciera el primer movimiento, en eso Trixie lanza un hechizo a un carro de manzanas lanzándolo a unos ponis, Twilight logro detenerlo antes que pudiera lastimar a alguien, en eso Trixie invoco una gran cantidad de nieve dejándola caer encima, Twilight derritió la nieve rápidamente, pero por esos pocos hechizos que hizo se veía cansada, mientras que Trixie se veía como si nada

.-¡Snips, Snails, vengan aquí.-dijo Trixie

.- ¿Qué sucede oh gran poderosa Trixie?-dijo Snips mientras hacia una reverencia

Trixie les lanzo un hechizo a los dos convirtió a Snips en un bebe, mientras que Snails en un anciano

.- ¿Un hechizo de edad? ¿Cómo puedes hacer ese hechizo es para los unicornios de alto nivel?.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-Entonces que te rindes.-dijo Trixie en tono burlón

Twilight intento hacer el hechizo pero fue inútil ese hechizo era demasiado para ella, haciendo que Trixie fuera la ganadora del duelo

.-Trixie es la unicornio de más alto nivel, ahora la perdedora se va de Poniville ¡PARA SIEMPRE!.-dijo Trixie gritando y riéndose

En esos sus amigas de Twilight, se pusieron enfrente de ella para defenderla de Trixie

.-Demostraste tu punto Trixie pero no esperaras que Twilight se valla de Poniville.-dijo Rarity

.-Ingenuas ella ya se ha ido.-dijo mientras levitaba a Twiling a las afueras de Poniville y colocaba un domo

Twilight y sus amigas corrieron lo más rápido posible, pero fue inútil el domo ya había cubierto Poniville

.-No se preocupen ya pensare en algo, solamente cuídense.-dijo tristemente mientras corría lejos

. dijeron tristemente

Twilight intentaba hacer un hechizo de edad en una flor pero fallo

.- ¡Ugh! Es imposible ¿Cómo es que Trixie conoce magia tan avanzada? Sin Spike no puedo enviarte un mensaje a la Princesa a Sarabia Equina ¿a quién más conozco que entienda de magia estraña y poderosa? ¡Claro Zecora! espero que ella me pueda ayudar.-dijo Twilight mientras corría lo más rápido a la casa de Zecora

Llego a la casa de Zecora, toco la puerta, Zecora salió con sorpresa por ver a Twilight

.-Hola Twiligh, valla esta es una sorpresa inesperada, adelante pasa.-dijo Zecora

.-Gracias Zecora.-dijo Twilight

.-Que te trae de visita, a mi humilde guarida.-dijo Zecora

.-Necesito tu ayuda Zecora, Trixie llego a poniville lanzando hechizos a mis amigos, para que yo aceptara un duelo de magia con ella, la perdedora se iría de poniville para siempre y ahora aquí estoy podrías ayudarme.-dijo Twilight consternada

.-Tu consternación es mi aflicción, no hay que temer es un abuso de poder.-dijo Zecora

.-No puedo abandonar a mis amigos, pero no puedo ganarle cuerno a cuerno.-dijo Twilight

.-Si conmigo trabajas te entrenare, para que ella este afuera.-dijo Zecora

.-Enserio ¿crees que pueda ganarle?.-Dijo Twilight mientras Zecora asistió

.-Pero ella hizo, hechizos de clima, de edad.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Si de magia se trata, la que me reta, será una insensata y trixie no es tan grata.- contesto Zecora

.-Ok cuando empezamos.- dijo Twilight entusiasmada

.-Pero primero debes de prometer algo Twilight, que guardaras un secreto que yo comportarlo.-dijo Zecora misteriosamente

.-¿te refieres a tu entrenamiento?.-dijo Twilight confundida

.-No mí querida Twilight, un secreto que nadie debe saber, ni tus amigas, ni las princesas ni nadie.-dijo Zecora

Twilight estaba extrañada y confundida por las palabras de Zecora, que era lo que no debía saber nadie, tenía curiosidad sobre que era y no podía negarse ya que Zecora era la única que podía ayudarla a vencer a Trixie, para ayudar a sus amigos

.-Te hago promesa Pinkie que no diré nada "con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo".-dijo Twilight

.-De acuerdo, acompáñame te mostrare donde aprenderás por cierto podrías ayudarme llevando esa cesta de comida.-dijo Zecora

.-Claro Zecora.- Twilight tomo la cesta con su magia

Las dos salieron de la casa, Twilight seguía de cerca de Zecora, pensando que era ese secreto que nadie debía conocer, caminaron por unos minutos hasta que Zecora hablo

.-Twilight ya casi llegamos, debes guardar silencio o podrás asustarlo.-dijo Zecora

.-¿Asustarlo a quién?.-contesto Twilight confundida

En eso pasaron unos matorrales, observo el lugar era un gran espacio libre, con un estanque en medio, los ojos de Twilight se hicieron tan grandes por la sorpresa que veía, al ver que en el estanque, una extraña criatura estaba como meditando en el centro del estanque y levitando tres piedras alrededor de el

¡POR EQUESTRIA QUE ES ESO!.-dijo Twilight gritando y soltando la canasta

Al oír ese grito hizo que me desconcentrara bruscamente haciendo caer al estanque, pero el grito fue lo menos que me desconcentro, fue al oír esa voz peculiar sabia de quien era, también sabía que tarde o temprano me encontraría con otro poni, pero de todos los que tenía que encontrarme, tenía que ser la más curiosa de todas, Salí a la superficie viendo que tenía toda la razón, era la unicornio purpura conocida como Twilight Spake, nos miramos mutuamente en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Zecora rompió el silencio

.-Veo que aun te falta mucho todavía mi bien ombito, porque no descansas, mientras comes algo.-dijo Zecora mientras recogía la canasta y la ponía en el árbol donde deje mi libro

.-Supongo gracias, pero porque la trajiste Zecora te había dicho que nadie debía saber de mi.-dije seriamente mientras salía del estanque

.-Twilight está aquí porque necesita ayuda con su magia, por una cierta unicornio que abusa del poder con sus amigos de Poniville, además no tienes de que preocuparte ella prometió no decir nada.-dijo Zecora Tranquilamente

Pude observar como Twilight me observaba en silencio asombrada, no sé si fue el hecho de que era una criatura extraña o por que podía hablar

.-Está bien si lo prometió supongo que está bien, pero por favor ya no traigas a nadie más Zecora.-dije mientras me iba a sentar en un árbol, para comer algo

.-No te tienes que preocupar ya que ni yo ni, Twilight no diremos nada.-dijo Zecora

.-Oye Zecora que clase de criatura es esa, nunca la había visto una así.-dijo Twilight en voz baja, mientras lo observaba

.-Lo siento Twilight pero eso tendrás que averiguar por ti misma.-le contesto Zecora en voz baja

.-Al menos podrías decirme si no es peligroso.-dijo Twilight

.-Eso si te lo puedo decir, él no es peligroso, ahora empecemos con el entrenamiento.-dijo Zecora

Zecora le dijo a Twilight que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo antes que me interrumpieran, ella empezó a usar su magia, pronto camino normal arriba del estanque, iba a empezar a levitar las tres piedras que tenía pero Zecora le dijo que no

.-Ya que tu talento es la magia, deberías practicar algo más a tu nivel.-dijo Zecora

.-Y ¿qué es Zecora?.-contesto Twilight entusiasmada

.-Quiero que uses tu magia para que hagas tres esferas de agua y las levitas alrededor tuyo.-dijo Zecora

.-Ok lo intentare.- dijo Twilight

Observe como brillaba su cuerno cada vez más hasta que logro crear las esferas y empezaron a moverse las esferas alrededor de ella, podía notar que le constaba mantener mucho esos hechizos, en eso me hablo Solaris

.-Quién lo diría que te encontrarías con otra de las portadoras tan pronto.-dije Solaris

.-Ni que lo digas y lo peor es que la principal de las portadoras y de la serie, aparte que es la más curiosa de todas, ¡te odio destino te burlas de mi verdad!.- dije en voz baja y un poco molesto

Solaris se rio ante mi comentario

.-A lo mejor el destino quiere que se crucen sus caminos, además ya que te vio deberías pedirle que te ayude no crees.- dijo Solaris

.-Claro que no, aunque el destino me pusiera a las princesas y a las portadoras delante mío, mi respuesta seria siento que no.-le conteste a Solaris firme

.-Sigues con eso que interfieres demasiado, cambiaras los eventos.-pregunto Solaris

.-Por supuesto que si, por cierto te quería preguntar algo.-le conteste y le dije a Solaris

.-Dime.-contesto Solaris

.-Me dijiste que esta Equestria no es como el de la serie, pero está pasando las cosas como en la serie, cuando me topé con Pinkie, ella buscaba el estanque espejo para clonarse y así poder estar con todos sus amigos a la vez. Ahorita me estoy acordando de que el hecho que Twilight esté pidiendo ayuda a Zecora en lugar de la princesa Celestia para mejorar su magia, además que Zecora mencionara una unicornio que está abusando del poder que tiene, quiere decir que esa unicornio es Trixie que reto a un duelo de magia a Twilight y perdió y por eso esta con Zecora como en la serie, me podrías explicar eso, si esta Equestria no es la que conozco.-le pregunte un poco serio y confundido

.-Veras ombi, como te dije cada universo, cada mundo tiene su propias realidades alternas, te dije eso porque yo no sé si pasara esos eventos, en la otra Equestria que conoces esto ya paso no.-me contesto Solaris

.-Supongo.-le conteste no muy convencido

.-Como te dije es otra Equestria, puede que pase eso aquí en esta Equestria, tal como paso o con diversos cambios pequeños y grandes, o simplemente no pasaran.-contesto Solaris con algo de seriedad

.-Ya veo, eso tiene lógica ¿creo?-dije confundido

En eso oímos un ruido, que nos sacó de nuestra conversación, pude observar que el ruido era porque Twilight se había caído al estanque, al perecer perdió la concentración, le dije a Solaris que después continuáramos nuestra conversación, ya que me había dado hambre, tome unas manzanas que había en la cesta y una botella de agua, observe como Twilight lo intentaba de nuevo, mientras comía, pero al poco rato volvía a caerse, así estuvo un largo rato cayéndose e intentarlo de nuevo, me recordó a mi cuando empecé, lo volvió a intentar

.-Debes concentrarte en tus sentidos. Olvida lo que has aprendido y así la victoria habrás obtenido.-dijo Zecora

Pero Twilight volvió a caerse después de un rato

.-Hay mucho que te puedo enseñar, pero la respuesta que buscas aun no puedes alcanzar.-dijo Zecora

.-Lo siento Zecora. Me estoy esforzando, pero... No puedo dejar de pensar en Trixie. Hay algo diferente en ella. Es como si hubiera pasado de alta y poderosa a mala y cruel.-dijo Twilight

.-Tus ideas se deben reajustar. Para eso te debes concentrar, ahora los dejos para que sigan con su entrenamiento, debo de terminar algunos deberes.-dijo Zecora mientras se camina de regreso a a su hogar

.-Espera me dejaras con eso a solas.-dijo Twilight preocupada mientras me señalaba

.-Ya te dije que no es de tener, incluso te podría ayudar.-dijo Zecora mientras se iba

Vimos como Zecora se iba dejándonos solos en el lugar, los dos nos quedamos en silencio mientras los dos nos observando, decidí mejor no observarla tome mi libro y empecé a buscar cómo podía aprender a tele trasportarme ya que eso me sería muy útil

Por otro lado, Twilighy pensaba mientras salía del estanque.- _qué debo hacer cual es la respuesta que me dice Zecora que debo encontrar, y como me puede ayudar esa cosa que ni siquiera sé que es, tal vez la respuesta está en él, a lo mejor eso quiso decir Zecora, pero tengo miedo de acercarme. _

.-Ok debo saber si él es la respuesta que busco, iré amablemente y me presentare, tal vez también descubra más sobre esta criatura, solo espero que no sea peligroso, aunque Zecora me dijo que no.-dijo Twilight entre dientes mientras empezó a caminar asía la criatura

Estaba metido en el libro que no me percaté de que Twilight se me acercaba, hasta que Solaris me advirtió

.-Al parecer ella hará el primer movimiento.-dijo Solaris

Al escuchar eso levante la mirada del libro, en eso puede observar que efectivamente venia hacia mí, pero al ver que la observaba ella se detuvo, podía ver como se ponía nerviosa al igual que yo, de repente siguió caminando un poco más cerca de mi

¿Hola?-dijo Twilight temerosa

.-Hola.-conteste temeroso

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento hasta que Twilight hablo

.-Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Twilight Sparke soy la estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia y soy una de las portadoras de la armonía.-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa temerosa

Me quede en silencio por unos momentos, me puse a pensar.-_no quiero hablar con ella, no quiero involucrarme con ella, pero si no le contesto o le contesto groseramente, podría verme como amenaza y tal vez les cuentes sobre mí a las princesas y tendré problemas, ok tranquilízate no entres en pánico, aunque ya lo estoy, ya tranquilízate piensa bien ella prometió no decirles nada a nadie ni traer a nadie, será mejor no arriesgarme contesta normal y no hables de mas_

.-Mucho gusto Twilight.-le conteste

.-Por un momento creí que no me contestarías o me atacarías.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Jajá no sé qué te dio esa idea.-le conteste preocupado

.-Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Puedes llamarme Ombito.-le conteste

.-Qué raro nombre tienes, oh lo siento no quise molestarte.-dijo Twilight preocupada y apenada

.-Descuida ya me lo han dicho antes.-le conteste un poco más tranquilo

.-Entonces ya que nos presentamos, podrías decirme algunas cosas acerca de ti, ¿cómo que tipo de criatura eres?,¿qué tienes en tus casco?, ¿eres algún tipo de guerrero o algo así?, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿por qué quieres mantenerte en secreto?, ¿porque estas con Zec…..-dijo Twilight entusiasmada hasta que la interrumpí

.-Oye tranquila, antes que nada yo no tengo cascos, lo que tengo se llaman manos y lo que preguntas se llaman dedos.-le dije un poco serio

.- ¿Y para qué sirven?-pregunto Twilight curiosamente

.-Me sirven para hacer muchas cosas como coger objetos, escribir entre varias cosas.- le conteste

.-¡Fascinante!-dijo Twilight asombrada

.-Otra cosa ¿por qué piensas que soy algún tipo de guerrero?- le pregunte confundido

.-Por qué llevas una espada atrás tuyo ¿no?.-contesto Twilight

.-O claro, bueno entonces si se podría decir que si lo soy, y referente a lo otro no puedo decirte nada mas.-le conteste

.-Pero por que no.-pregunto Twilight confundida

.-Son cosas que no quiero mantener en secreto, tengo mis razones.-le conteste

Observe como bajo la mirada y sus orejas se agacharon, su cara se volvió triste, sabía que era muy curiosa acerca de cosas nuevas y le deprimía no saberlo, no debía involúcrame más, pero al verla triste me sentía algo culpable

.-Oye creo que deberías comer algo, mantener esos hechizos debió de ser difícil.-le dije mientras le ofrecía una manzana de la cesta con una sonrisa

Twilight levanto la mirada observándome con cara de sorpresa, al parecer está dudando de tomar la manzana que le está ofreciendo de mi mano, en eso se oyó un gruñido que al parecer venia de su estómago, ya que se sonrojo y tomo la manzana con su magia

.-Gracias, podría sentarme aquí contigo.-dijo Twilight apenada

.-Claro.- le dije mientras le acercaba la canasta

.-Te gustan los libros.-pregunto Twilight mientras observa el libro que sostenía

.-Oh, sí me gusta leer de vez en cuando.-le conteste

.-Y ¿qué tipo de libro es?-pregunto Twilight curiosamente

.-Es uno acerca de magia, se podría decir que es como una guía.-le conteste inseguro

.-Valla eso es interesante, tal vez me lo podrías prestar alguna vez.-dijo Twilight

.-Algún día, tal vez.- le conteste

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, yo me había puesto a leer de nuevo como hacer el hechizo de tele trasportación, Twilight me observada sorprendida y fascinada, por cada vez que volteaba una página con mis dedos, mientras terminaba de comer, de repente la observe y volvía a tener la cara triste

.-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunte

.-Si gracias, solo que, no puedo dejar de pensar en mis amigos que deben estar sufriendo por causa de Trixie, yo sigo aquí sin saber cómo poder ayudarlos.-contesto Twilight tristemente

.-Ya veo.- le dije

.-Me preguntaba si tú sabrías la respuesta que busco.-pregunto Twilight

.-Y ¿por qué crees que yo lo sé?-le pregunte

.-Por lo que dijo Zecora que podrías ayudarme, por eso pensé que tal vez tendrías la respuesta.-dijo Twilight esperanzada

En eso cerré mis ojos, mientras pensaba.-_claro que se porque Trixie se volvió poderosa y malvada, hasta como detenerla, pero si le dijo estaré interfiriendo más de lo que debería, ella debe encontrar la respuesta, además como sé que funcionara, me estoy guiando por la serie, que tal si Trixie obtuvo ese poder por otro medio o si la solución no es la correcta y empeoro las cosas_

.-Lo siento pero no tengo la solución.-le conteste no muy convencido

.-Ya veo gracias de todas formas, será mejor seguir con el entrenamiento, tal vez encuentre la respuesta después de un rato.-dijo Twilght tristemente mientras caminaba al estanque

La observe como caminaba tristemente, por un momento me hizo recordarme a mí mismo, cuando antes pedía ayuda a mis disque amigos y ellos me ignoraban sabiendo que podrían ayudarme, en eso me hablo Solaris rompiendo mi recuerdo

.-Enserio no le dirás nada, ella necesita tu ayuda.-pregunto Solaris seriamente

.-No debo de involucrarme, no debo de interferir.-le conteste entre dientes

Twilight siguió con el entrenamiento, pero volvía a caer, el pensar en sus amigos en problemas no la dejaba concentrarse eso hacía que estuviera cayendo, pero seguía intentándolo, observe su determinación no quería rendirse, quería salvar a sus amigos como sea. Cerré los ojos, su determinación por ayudar a sus amigos, me recordó a algo de mi pasado

.-Sabes algo Solaris.-le dije

.- ¿Qué cosa Ombi?,-contesto Solaris confundido

.-Creo que debe rieron escoger tú y sombra a alguien mejor que yo.-le conteste

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Solaris confundido

No le conteste y me levante, me dirigí hacia Twilight, ella volvió a caer y nado a la orilla del estanque, alzo la mirada observando que estaba enfrente de ella, me vio con asombro al ver que era bastante alto

.-Creo que necesitas ayuda.-le dije mientras le extendía mi mano para ayudarla a salir

.-Gracias.-dijo Twilight mientras tomo mi mano con un poco de miedo

.-Valla tu mano se siente ¡suave!, pensé que sería áspera y rasposa.-dijo Twilight asombrada

.-Lo mismo dijo de tu casco, pensé que sería duro y áspero.-le conteste asombrado

.-Sigo intentándolo pero me sigo cayendo y no se la razón.-dijo Twilight mientras se sacudía un poco para quitarse el agua

.-Es por que te preocupas por tus amigos y al pensar que están sufriendo, hace que pierdas la concentración.- le conteste

.-Entonces debo de olvidar a mis amigos.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Claro que no, cuando tienes verdaderos amigos nunca los debes de abandonar, ya que ellos siempre estarán contigo y tú con ellos.-le dije con una sonrisa

.-Entonces ¿qué debo de hacer?.-pregunto Twilight confundida

.-Simple debes pensar que están bien, así podrás concentrarte y podrás mantener el hechizo, además preocuparte no ayudara en nada.-le conteste

.-Tal vez tengas razón, pero con este entrenamiento dudo mucho que pueda vencer a Trixie.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Y dudo que lo hagas con este u otro, ya que Trixie tal vez posea el amuleto del alicornio .-le conteste

.-Espera como puedes saber que ella posea tal amuleto, ese amuleto es bastante poderoso, además de darte un gran poder te corrompe.-dijo Twilight preocupada y confusa

.-No lo sé, haz memoria no llevaba algo cuando la vistes de nuevo, además oí que dijiste que Trixie había pasado de alta y poderosa a mala y cruel, y solamente sé que ese amuleto podría hacer tal cosa.-le dije temeroso

.-Tienes razón cuando ella me reto, vi que tenía un broche en su nueva capa y se parecía al amuleto del alicornio pero como sabias del amuleto del alicornio.-dijo Twilight interrogante

.-Bueno… yo, es que lo vi en mi libro.-conteste temeroso

En eso oímos unos pasos que venían hacia nosotros, era Zecora,

.-Valla me alegro que se lleven bien, Twilight hace poco llego Fluttershy a mi casa diciendo que necesitaba decirte algo importante.-dijo Zecora

.-Fluttershy, ¿está bien?-pregunto Twilight preocupada

.-Ella está bien.-dijo Zecora

.-Me alegro vamos entonces.-dijo Twilight feliz

Zecora se dio la media vuelta, Twilight la seguía pero voltio atrás viendo que me había quedado ahí parado

.-¿Que no vienes ombito?.-pregunto Twilight

.-No, recuerdas no quiero que nadie sepa de mi.-le conteste

Con eso Twilight regreso a seguir a Zecora, mientras yo me dedique a continuar con mi entrenamiento

.-Y ¿qué opinas de nuestro extraño amigo?.-pregunto Zecora

.-Pus es extraño y misterioso, sabía por qué Trixie se volvió poderosa y mala y presiento que oculta muchas cosas.-le contesto Twilight preocupada

.-Entonces piensas ¿que podría ser peligroso?-pregunto Zecora

.-Creí eso al principio, pero al hablar y estar con él ese poco tiempo, la verdad no creo que sea peligroso, parece agradable, confiable, solo que…-contesto Twilight

.-¿Solo qué? mi querida Twilight.-pregunto Zecora curiosamente

.-Solo que no entiendo, por qué quiere estar solo, es como que no quisiera tener amigos, no lo comprendo.-contesto Twilight confundida y triste

.-No te pongas triste mi querida Twilight, el tendrá sus razones, tal vez algún día querrá nuestra compañía

.-Tienes razón Zecora, aunque ahora me da más curiosidad saber más de el.-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

Las dos rieron, llegaron a la casa de Zecora, al abrir la puerta estaba fluttershy tomando un té que le había dado Zecora

.-Fluttershy me alegro que estés bien.-dijera Twilight mientras se acercaba

.-Yo también me alegro que estés bien Twilight.-le dijo Fluttershy

.-Como lograste escapar.-pregunto Twilight

.-Con la ayuda de mis amiguitos animales. Las chicas y yo encontramos la razón por que Trixie se volvió así, fue con la ayuda del amul….-dijo Fluttershy hasta que Twilight la interrumpió

.-Si, fue gracias al amuleto del alicornio.-dijo Twilight

.-Oh ya lo sabias.-dijo Fluttershy sorprendida tímidamente

.-Si apenas me lo dijeron, pero no sé cómo vencer ese amuleto mi magia no están poderosa.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Tal vez, deberías preguntar a quién te menciono tal amuleto.-dijo Zecora

.-Crees que me lo quiera decir, el apenas contesto algunas de mis preguntas.-dijo Twilight confundida

.-¿De quién hablan?.-pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente

.-De un amigo de Zecora, que vino a visitarla, solamente que es tímido.-dijo Twilight un poco preocupada, ya que era secreto

.-Oh ya veo.-dijo Fluttershy

.-Bueno regreso enseguida.-dijo Twilight mientras salía de la casa corriendo

Rápidamente regreso a donde estaba, dejo de correr y camino tranquila, ya que no quería asustarme como hace rato, vio que estaba como la primera vez que me vio, en el centro del estanque, meditando y levitando no tres si no cuatro piedras ahora

.-Hola Ombito disculpa.-dijo Twilight

Abro los ojos para observar a Twilight.- pensé que ya estarías en Poniville venciendo a Trixie.-le conteste mientras a ella

.-Esa es la cuestión, no sé cómo vencerla, me dijo Zecora que tal vez podrías decirme como vencerla, ya que conoces el amuleto del alicornio, tal vez conozcas alguna debilidad.-contesto Twilight curiosamente

.-Así que creen que yo se alguna debilidad del amuleto del alicornio, para tu mala suerte no lo sé, sé que es poderoso y que solamente se lo puede quitar su portador.-le conteste

.-Ya veo.-dijo Twilight tristemente

Al verla triste, suspire.-tal vez haiga una manera.-le dije

.-Enserio ¿cuál es?.-pregunto Twilight alegremente

.-Debes ser astuta.-le conteste

.-¿Astuta?.-dijo Twilight confundida

.-Si, me refiero debes engañar a trixie, en su propio juego.-le dije

.-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Twilight

.-Trixie hace trucos de magia no.-le dije

.-Sí, pero que tiene ¿que ver con esto?-pregunto Twilight aun confundida

.-Bueno veras del lugar donde vengo los trucos de magia son ilusiones, cosas que crees que son espectaculares y que nadie puede hacerlo, pero son simplemente trucos, ilusiones.-le intente explicar

.-Espera ¿quieres decir que el lugar de dónde vienes no hay magia?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Exacto, son solo ilusiones.-le conteste

Me di cuenta que he hablado de más de nuevo, ya que Twilight me empezó a lanzar varias preguntas de nuevo

.-Espera ¿entonces de dónde vienes?, ¿porque no hay magia?,¡ como sabes acerca de todo esto si no hay magia? y ¿porque tu si puedes usar magia?.-pregunto Twilight entusiasmada y confundida

.-Escucha Twilight antes que continúe, debes prometerme ya no hacerme preguntas acerca de mí, si es que quieres saber mi plan para que puedas ayudar a tus amigas.-le conteste seriamente

Twilight me miraba con cara asombro y molestar, ya que no le gustaba la idea, ya que tenía muchas preguntas, pero si mi plan no podria ayudar a sus amigas

.-Ok te prometo que ya no hacer preguntas acerca de ti esta vez, "con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo".-dijo Twilight un poco molesta

.-Ok, mira si ella uso un amuleto, porque no tu usas uno.-le dije

.-Pero yo no tengo ningún amuleto y no sé ¿dónde buscar uno?.-contesto Twilight confundida

.-Ok quieres dejarme terminar por favor.-le dije seriamente, levantando una ceja

.-Perdón.-contesto Twilight apenada

.-Solamente tienes que hacerla creer que tú también tienes un amuleto poderoso, después la retaras a un segundo duelo, tal vez ella no acepte, pero ahí le dirás que tu amuleto es más poderoso que el suyo, le dará curiosidad y aceptara el duelo.-le dije intentando explicarle

.-Ya entendí, pero aunque logre tener un segundo duelo, mi magia no le ganara el amuleto, con que haga un hechizo de edad, Trixie ella me ganara y sabrá que es falso.-dijo Twilight

.-Por eso necesitaras la ayuda de tus amigos.-le dije

.- ¿De mis amigos?, como podrían ayudarme ni con toda la magia de los unicornios de poniville podriamos ganarle.-contesto Twilight

.-Aun no entiendes verdad. Lo que harás serán ilusiones, deja explicarte mejor.-le dije mientras intentaba hacerla entender cómo iba a funcionar

Mientras tanto en la casa de Zecora

Fluttershy se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya que Twilight se estaba tardando y se preocupada por sus amigas en Poniville, Zecora vio eso y la intento tranquilizar

.-Mi querida Fluttershy, no hay que temer pronto regresara y tendrá la solución de sus problemas.-dijo Zecora tranquilamente

.-Eso espero, si Trixie se da cuenta que no estoy, no quiero pensar que podría pasar.-dijo Fluttershy con temor

.-Preocuparte no te hara ningún bien, toma otra taza de té, te sentirás mejor.-dijo Zecora mientras le daba otra taza de te

.-Gracias Zecora.-dijo Fluttershy

De regreso al lugar de entrenamiento

.-Ya veo podría funcionar, pero ¿cómo sabes todo eso?.-pregunto Twilight con asombro

.-Recuerda nada de preguntas, ahora ve.-le dije

.-Cierto, gracias ombito.-dijo Twilight mientras se alejaba

Se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible, hasta que ya no la vi. En eso me hablo Solaris

.-¿Crees que funcione?.-pregunto Solaris

.-Eso espero, si funciona como en la serie todo saldrá bien, solo espero no empeorar las cosas, será mejor no preocuparse, ya que eso no ayudara, solamente tener fe en que resultara.-le conteste a Solaris

.-Valla al estar con Zecora se te pagaron algunas rimas.-dijo Solaris riendo un poco

.-Si es lo que veo, será mejor entrenar un poco más antes de ir a la casa de Zecora antes que anochezca.-le dije

Twilight había llegado a la casa de Zecora, rápidamente cogió una hoja y una pluma, escribiendo el plan que le había dado, le dijo Fluttershy que debía entrar a Poniville de nuevo y dárselo a sus amigas, Fluttershy regreso lo más rápido que pudo a Poniville, mientras que Zecora y Twilight hacían un amuleto falso, después se dirigieron a Poniville

Llegaron a poniville, Trixie estaba patrullando ya que había demasiadas alarmas falsas, hasta que vio Twilight

.-Hola Twilight, no te gusta tu Exilio.-dijo Trixie en tono burlón

.-Se lo del amuleto del alicornio, sé que hicieses trampa.-dijo Twilight

.-Muaaa.-contesto Trixie

.-Y pensé que querías ver lo que es un verdadero amuleto, Zecora me lo dio es de más allá del bosque Everfree y es más poderoso que tu amuleto del alicornio.-dijo Twilight señalando su amuleto

.-Nada es más poderoso que el amuleto del alicornio.-dijo Trixie prepotente

.-Quieres apostar tu amuleto contra el mío, que tal un segundo duelo.-dijo Twilight

.-Ya te derrote, porque lo haría.-dijo Trixie

.-Eso depende de ti ya que no veras la sorprendente magia de más allá del bosque Everfree.-dijo Twilight mientras se empezaba alejar

Las palabras de Twilight hicieron que Trixie le diera curiosidad aceptando el segundo duelo, las tres se dirigieron a la alcandía, todos estaban reunidos ahí para presenciar el duelo, Trixie dijo que empezaran haciendo un hechizo de edad, en eso transformo a Snips y Snails en bebes, Twilight hizo lo mismo pero con Applejack y Rarity haciéndolas potrancas, eso hizo que Trixie se sorprendiera un poco

.-Valla puedes hacer un hechizo de edad, gran cosa.-dijo Trixie sarcásticamente

.-Pero eso no es nada.-dijo Twilight confiada

En eso lanzo varios hechizos sorprendentes y fácilmente, entre sus amigos, haciendo que Trixie observara atónita, ante el poder del amuleto que traía Twilight, haciendo que su ansia de poder, le obligara a robar el amuleto de Twilight con su magia, quitándose el amuleto del alicornio y colocándose el de Twilight, en ese momento Rainbow Dash se lanzó velozmente a quitarle al amuleto del alicornio a Trixie mientras estaba distraída

.-Eh devuélveme eso, no importa ahora tengo este amuleto más poderoso.-dijo Trixie mientras lanzaba un rayo de dolor a Rainbow Dash, pero hizo que Rainbow solo se riera

.-Te estas riendo, se suponía que te retorcieras dc dolor, este amuleto esta defectuoso, devuelve el mío.- dijo Trixie enfurecida mientras lanzaba varios rayos

.-Lo siento, pero este regresara a donde pertenece.-dijo Rainbow dash mientras llevaba el amuleto a un cofre que tenía Zecora cerrándolo

En eso se acercó Twilight a Trixie

,.Por cierto el amuleto que estas usando es solo una decoración de la casa de Zecora.-dijo Twilight mientras tocaba el amuleto haciendo que este se cayera y se rompiera

.-Pero como hiciste esos hechizos, nadie puede hacerlos.-dijo Trixie incredula

.-Tienes razón ni siquiera yo, cuando estuve exiliada alguien me enseño el significado de confiar en mis amigas, sabía que mi magia no podía vencer al amuleto del alicornio, así que te hice creer que mi amuleto era poderoso con puras ilusiones sorprendentes.-explico Twilight

En eso todos se acercaron a felicitar a Twilight por ayudarlos con Trixie, Trixie retrocedió avergonzada por lo que había hecho, en eso Twilight les dijo que debía prepararse para la llegada de la princesa Celestia y los representantes de Sarabia Equina, en eso se acercó Zecora

.-Mi querida Twilight, debo de irme a guardar este amuleto, así que regreso a mi hogar.-dijo Zecora

.-Está bien Zecora gracias por todo.-dijo Twilight

.-De nada, pero también deberías agradecerle a alguien mas, no lo crees.-dijo Zecora mientras regresaba a su casa

Antes que pudiera decir algo, sus amigos le dijeron que necesitaban su supervisión , entonces fue a revisar para que todo saliera bien, empezó anochecer y llego la princesa Celestia con los representantes de Sarabia Equina. Ellos fueron recibidos con una cálida bienvenida.

Llego el momento del espectáculo, Twilight levanto a los animales, haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias en el aire, Fluttershy estaba aterrada por ver a sus amigos volando, al final del espectáculo se lanzaron fuegos artificiales cerrando con broche de oro el espectáculo

.-¿Quién lanzo los fuegos artificiales?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Fui yo, fue una forma de disculparme a ti y tus amigos los trate muy mal, podrán perdonarme.-dijo Trixie arrepentida y apenada

.-Por supuesto, además para que son las amigas.-Dijo Twilight mientras le daba un abrazo y Trixie lo correspondía

En casa de Zecora

.-Así que todo salió bien.-dije mientras estaba sentado leyendo el libro de magia

.-Así es, mañana esconderé este amuleto donde nadie pueda verlo.-dijo Zecora

.-Será lo mejor, me da gusto que todo salió bien, me preocupaba que podría empeorarlo.-dije preocupado

.-Tu idea funciono a la perfección, fuiste de gran ayuda.-dijo Zecora

.-Si supongo, será mejor dormir mañana tengo mucho que hacer.-le conteste

.-Entonces, buenas noches mi buen ombito,.dijo Zecora mientras se retiraba a su habitación

.-Buenas noches Zecora.-le conteste

.-Cada día me sorprendes mas.-dijo Solaris

.-Lo dices por que ayude a Twilight, a pesar de que dije que no quería involucrarme.-le conteste mientras me acostaba en mi almohada

.-Eso mismo, me alegro que la ayudaste a pesar que dijiste que no.-dijo Solaris

.-Así es la naturaleza humana Solaris de tonta e impredecible, sé que me arrepentiré después, pero bueno, será mejor dormir mañana será un día difícil lo presiento que descanses Solaris.- le dije

.-Que descanses ombi.-dijo Solaris

Continuara…


	5. Sorpresas Inesperadas

**No soy dueño de los personajes originales de la serie My litle pony le pertenecen a hasbro **

**SORPRESAS INESPERANDAS**

Había pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido con Trixie, Twilight se despertó como de costumbre, empezó a peinar su crin, en eso se despertó Spike

.-Buenos días Spike.-Saludo Twilight

.-Haaa buenos días Twilight.-Spike contesto todo adormilado

.-Me sorprendes que aun te puedes levantar temprano después que llevas dos días seguidos leyendo todos los libros que te envió la Princesa Celestia.-dijo Spike sorprendido

.-Por supuesto Spike, me dijo la Princesa Celestia que debo estar preparada, ya que pronto podría tener otra prueba, asi que debo estar lista para todo.-dijo Twilight emocionada

.-Ya veo, pero aun asi no saliste para nada y terminaste los veinticinco libros en los dos días.-contesto Spike saliendo de su cama

.-Eso no era nada, recuerdas que cuando estaba en Cartelot, leí una parte de la librería en un día.-dijo Twilight mientras seguía peinando su crin

.-Tienes razón.-dijo Spike

.-Spike podrías preparar el desayuno por favor.-dijo Twilight

.-Por supuesto Twilight.-contesto Spike

Spike se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, empezó a preparar unos sándwich de margaritas y jugo de naranja, cuando salió de la cocina vio a Twilight ya arreglada

.-Eso huele delicioso Spike.-dijo Twilight oliendo el desayuno

.-Por supuesto, ya que te lo hizo tu asistente número uno.-contesto Spike con orgullo

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar, al terminar de desayunar hablo Spike

.-Bueno Twilight ¿cuál es la agenda para hoy?-pregunto Spike

.-Bueno iremos Sweet Apple Acres por algunas manzanas y sidra ya que casi no tenemos, después iré a ver a Zecora, para agradecerle su ayuda con lo de Trixie y para empezar mi investigación. Aunque también sería bueno darle algunas manzanas también.-dijo Twilight mientras pensaba

.- ¿investigación? ¿Qué investigación?-pregunto Spike confundido

.-Ha….este, veras es acerca….de…..la magia por supuesto, con lo que sucedió con Trixie debo de aprender de magia antigua y extraña y Zecora es la ideal para enseñarme sobre eso.-dijo Twilight nerviosa

.-Ya veo, deja lavo los trastes rápidamente para ir con Applejack primero.-dijo Spike mientras recogía los platos y se dirigía a la cocina

.-Gracias Spike.-le dijo Twilight

Al terminar de lavar los platos, los dos se dirigieron a Sweet Apple Acres al llegar observaron una pequeña potra de color amarillo con crin rojo y un moño color rosa, cerca de la entrada

.-Hola Twilight, hola Spike ¿cómo están?.-saludo Apple Bloom

.-Hola Apple Bloom, Bien gracias y ustedes ¿cómo están?-dijo Twilight

.-Bien, que los trae a Sweet Apple Acres.-contesto Applebloom

.-Vine a comprar algunas cosas.-dijo Twiligth

En eso se acercó una yegua de color naranja ámbar, con crin de color amarillo y con un sombrero vaquero

.-Hola Twilight, hola Spike, en que los podemos ayudar.-dijo Applejack

.-Hola Applejack, necesito una cesta de manzanas y sidra de manzana, por favor.-contesto Twilight

.-Claro terroncito, vengo en seguida.-dijo Applejack mientras se dirigía al granero

En eso llegaron dos pequeñas potrancas, una era de color blanco con crin de color morado con purpura y la otra era una Pegaso de color naranja con crin de color magenta

.-Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle por fin llegan.-dijo Apple bloom un poco molesta

.-Perdón se nos hizo tarde, hola Twilight hola Spike.- las dos dijeron

.-Hola niñas.-dijo Twilight y Spike

.-Lista para conseguir nuestras cutie mark.-dijo Scootaloo

.-Hace como media hora, estoy lista.-dijo Applebloom

.-Entonces será mejor irnos entonces.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Adiós Twilight, adiós Spike.-dijeron las tres potrancas mientras se alejaban

.-Adiós niñas solamente no se metan en problemas.-les dijo Twilight

Llego Applejack con la cesta de manzanas y dos botellas de sidra de manzana

.-Con que ya se fueron esas tres, solamente espero que no se metan en problemas como siempre, bueno aquí esta lo que me pediste Twilight.-dijo Applejack

.-Gracias Applejack ¿cuánto de debo?.-dijo Twilight

.-No es nada terroncito, después de lo que paso con Trixie, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-dijo Applejack

.-Gracias pero no sería lo correcto, dime ¿cuánto es?, además para que están las amigas.-dijo Twilight

.-Eso mismo dijo, déjalo así cortesía de la casa, por cierto que buena idea tuvisteis con todo eso de la ilusiones.-dijo Applejack

.-Bueno…. Yo, la verdad no fue mí idea.-Twilight temerosa

.-A no, ¿entonces se le ocurrió a Zecora?.-pregunto Applejack

Twilight se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya que no podía mentirle a Applejack ya que sabría que estaba mintiendo, ya que ella representaba el elemento de la Honestidad, en eso hablo Spike

.-SIP, por eso venimos por las manzanas y la sidra, ya que Twilight quería agradecerle a Zecora por su ayuda ayer.-dijo Spike

.-Eso mismo.-dijo Twilight nerviosa

.-Ya veo.-dijo Applejack no muy convencida

.-Bueno Applejack gracias por todo, debemos irnos, nos vemos después.-dijo Twilight mientras levitaba la cesta y Spike se llevaba las dos botellas, mientras se alejaban

.-Nos vemos luego.-dijo Applejack

Applejack observo como sus amigos se iban, sintió como si Twilight no fuera completamente honesta por cómo se comportó, eso era raro para ella, ya que eran buenas amigas, en eso fue llamaba por su hermano mayor, para que empezaran a cosechar los manzanos, eso hizo que no le diera mucha importancia.

Twilight y Spike pasaron por Sugarcube Corner, de repente salió una cierta poni rosada

.-Hola Twilighth, hola Spike, quieren algunos pastelillos recién horneados.-dijo Pinkie Pie

.-Hola Pinkie, claro Pinkie.-dijo Twilight

.-Por supuesto.-dijo Spike

En eso Pinkie entro y salió rápidamente con algunos pastelillos y un paquete con pastelillos

.-Aquí tienen para ustedes y aquí tienes Twilight, para que se lo des a Zecora como agradecimiento y para alguien más

.-Pinkie como supiste que iba a ir a ver a Zecora, para agradecerle y como sabes de lo otro.-dijo Twilight sorprendida y confundida

.-Lo presentí, además un regalo es una buena forma de agradecer a un amigo por su ayuda, no lo crees.-dijo Pinkie

.-Si supongo, gracias Pinkie, pero eso es un sec…..-dijo Twilight pero la interrumpió Pinkie

.-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, promesa Pinkie.-dijo Pinkie

.-¿De qué están hablando?.-dijo Spike confundido

.-Lo siento Spike, pero es Secretooo.- dijo Pinkie Pie

.-Déjalo Spike, bueno gracias por esto Pinkie, será mejor irnos nos vemos luego.-dijo Twilight mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa

.-Adiós.-dijo Pinkie felizmente mientras iba saltando de regreso a Sugarcube Corner

Twilight y Spike regresaron a su casa, Twilight puso la canasta en el suelo y Spike puso las botellas y los pastelillos en la mesa

.-Spike ¿podrías meter la mitad de las manzanas a mi alforja junto con una botella y la otra mitad de las manzanas a la cocina?, por favor mientras voy a buscar algo.-dijo Twiligh

.-Claro Twilight.-le contesto Spike

.-Gracias Spike.-dijo Twilight

En eso Spike empezó a acomodar las cosas en su alforja de Twilight, mientras que Twilight subió a su habitación, por unas hojas, una pluma y un tintero, después de tomar eso bajo para observar que ya todo estaba listo

.-Gracias Spike, tan rápido como siempre.-dijo Twilight

.-SIP por eso soy tu asistente número uno.-dijo Spike con orgullo

.-Bueno como te has esforzado mucho, qué tal si hoy te tomas el día libre.-dijo Twilight

.- ¿El día libre segura?, llevas muchas cosas para la casa de Zecora, ¿no necesitaras mi ayuda?-pregunto Spike un poco confundido

.-No te preocupes Spike yo puedo sola, además te lo mereces.-dijo Twilight segura

.-Bueno ok gracias Twilight, siempre he querido hacer muchas cosas.-contesto Spike

.-Me alegro, bueno Spike me voy, solamente no causes problemas ok.-dijo Twilight mientras se colocaba sus alforjas

.-Claro que no Twilight, saluda a Zecora de mi parte.-dijo Spike

.-Asi lo hare, nos vemos al rato.-dijo Twilight mientras salía de la casa

Twilight empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa de Zecora, a medio camino se puso a pensar

Espero que Applejack no me allá notado nerviosa, odio mentirles a mis amigas pero prometí no decir nada, además Pinkie sabrá lo de él o solo lo presintió, pero supongo que está bien ya que Pinkie prometió no decir nada, nunca entenderé a esa poni y Spike se merece su día de descanso después de todo, solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto al no decir nada.-dijo Twilight preocupada

En eso ya había llegado a la casa de Zecora, toco la puerta un momento después se abrió la puerta

.-Hola Twilight, adelante pasa.-dijo Zecora

.-Hola Zecora, gracias.- dijo Twilight mientras pasaba a su casa

.-Es bueno verte de nuevo, que te ha traído a mi humilde hogar.-dijo Zecora

.-Bueno quería agradecerte, por ayudarme con Trixie, así que te traje esto.-dijo Twilight mientras sacaba algunas manzanas y una botella de sidra

.-Que buen gesto de tu parte Twilight, gracias.-dijo mientras empezó a acomodar las manzanas y la sidra que le dio Twilight

.-Además Pinkie les envía esto a ti y a ombi, por su ayuda.-dijo Twilight mientras sacaba el paquete de pastelillos

.-Acaso le dijiste a Pinkie sobre nuestro amigo.-dijo Zecora un poco extrañada

.-Claro que no, es difícil de explicar ni yo lo entiendo solamente dijo que esto enviaba como agradecimiento por la ayuda, para ti y alguien más y solamente lo conozco a él.-dijo Twilight confundida

.-Ya veo, nuestra amiga Pinkie es todo un misterio verdad.-dijo Zecora riendo

.-Ni que lo digas.-dijo Twilight riendo

Twilight empezó a ver por todos lados, Zecora noto eso

.-Si lo buscas no lo encontraras, está afuera entrenando, además es muy grande para ocultarlo.-dijo Zecora riendo un poco

.-Tienes razón Zecora, apenas salió supongo.-pregunto Twilight

.-No mi querida Twilight él se levanta muy temprano, a recoger las plantas que necesito, después regresa a ayudarme a escombrar mi hogar y luego se va a entrenar, sin probar bocado.-contesto Zecora

.-Valla es sorprendente, sí que toma muy enserio sus entrenamiento.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

Twilight noto que tenía varias pociones acomodadas en un rincón de la casa, eso le dio curiosidad

.-Zecora por lo que veo haz estado haciendo muchas pociones.-dijo Twilight

.-Si mi querida Twilight, son para nuestro peculiar amigo.-contesto Zecora

.-Ya veo, pero para ¿qué necesita tantas o más bien para que quiere pociones?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo.-dijo Zecora

.-Bueno Zecora si no te molesta quiera ir a verlo, quiero agradecerle por ayudarnos.-dijo Twlight

.-Eso sería lo correcto, por favor llévale estas manzanas y algunos de los pastelillos que trajiste por favor.-dijo Zecora

.-Está bien Zecora.-contesto Twilight

.-Ya sabes dónde encontrarlo.-dijo Zecora

.-Ok iré a verlo, nos vemos al rato.-dijo Twilight mientras salía de la casa de Zecora

Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba, al llegar efectivamente pudo observar a ombito entrenando como cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero esta vez con seis piedras en lugar de tres, se acercó lentamente

.-Hola Ombi.-saludo Twilight tranquilamente

Oí su voz y abrí los ojos, no me sorprendí al verla, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano, vendría a intentar investigar más acerca de mi

.-Hola Twilight.-le respondí el saludo

.-Veo que haz mejorando, ahora no te caíste al oírme y también duplicaste la cantidad de piedras que cuando te vi.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno la primera vez, me asusto tu grito y la idea que conociera a otro poni además de Zecora me asusto también, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?.-le pregunte como si no supiera

.-Vine a agradecerte por tu ayuda con Trixie, sin tu idea no hubiera sabido que hacer.-contesto Twilight un poco apenada

.-No tienes nada que agradecerme, solamente hice lo que tenía que hacer.-le conteste

.-Bueno de todas formas quería decirte ¡gracias Ombito!.-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

Al verla y oírla decir esas palabras sinceras, hizo que me desconcentrara por un segundo, haciendo que las piedras por un instante se fueran un poco hacia abajo, recobre la concentración.

.-De nada.-le conteste

.-Por cierto Zecora me dijo que te trajera esto. Es comida ya que no habías comido nada aun.-dijo Twilight mientras levitaba cesta

.-Gracias, pero no tengo ham….-dije pero rugió mi estomago

.-Creo que tu estómago, dice lo contrario.-dijo Twilight mientras reía

.-Ha supongo que podría descansar un rato.-dije apenado

Me empecé a acercar a la orilla del estanque, dejando las 6 piedras aun lado del estanque, Twilight se dirigió debajo del árbol donde estaba mi libro, además que era el mismo lugar donde hablamos hace dos días

.-Valla te hizo ponerte nervioso.-dijo Solaris

.-No estaba nervioso, solamente que esas palabras y con esa sinceridad, me hizo recordar algo, que me desconcentro.-dije

.-Y ¿eso es?-pregunto Solaris

.-Algo que no quiero contar, será mejor ir a comer.-le dije

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Twilight con la cesta de comida, observe que llevaba algún tipo de mochila consigo

.-Gracias, por traerme esto.-le dije

.-De nada, es algo que Zecora me pidió, ya que estaba ocupada.-dijo Twilight

.-Ya veo, debe estar ocupaba terminando las pociones que le encargue.-dije mientras comía una manzana

.-Por cierto, ya que hablaste sobre eso, para ¿que quieres pociones y para que necesitas tantas?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Me ayudara para algo que tengo que hacer.-le dije

.-Oh vamos, podrías decirme explicarme mejor, además no somos amigos.-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

.-Espera ¿qué te hace creer que somos amigos?.-le pregunte

.-Bueno ya nos presentamos y me ayudaste con lo de Trixie.-contesto Twilight

.-Si conocemos nuestros nombres, te ayude pero eso no quiere decir que somos amigos, los amigos son…-dije pero me quede en silencio por un momento

¿Los amigos son?-pregunto Twilight confundida

.-Los amigos son aquellos en los que puedes confiar, que siempre estarán cuando los necesites, estarán contigo en las buenas y las malas y que jamás te abandonaran, además yo no confió en ti, ni tu confías en mí, estoy en lo cierto no-le conteste seriamente

.-Bueno es que …..-dijo Twilight tartamudeando

.-Simplemente no puedes confiar en alguien que no conozcas.-le dije

.-Pero si me dejaras conocerte mejor tal vez…-dijo Twlight pero la interrumpí

.-Lo siento Twilight pero no, no quiero que me conozcas, no quiero conocer a nadie más y no necesito amigos.-dije mientras me levante

.-Pero cómo es posible que no necesites amigos, todo el mundo necesita amigos.-pregunto Twilight confundida

.-Mira Twilight en un tiempo pensaba lo mismo, que necesitaba amigos para ser feliz, pero la realidad es otra, yo ya no creo en la amistad, así que por favor no intentes ser mi amiga.-le conteste

.-Pero como es eso posible que no creas en la amistad.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-Tal como lo oíste, bueno gracias por la comida, seguiré con mi entrenamiento y me ayudaría estar a solas.-le dije friamente

.-Pero casi no comiste nada.-dijo Twilight

.-Será mejor que regreses a tu casa antes que se haga tarde, recuerda que el bosque de noche es más peligroso.-le dije mientras caminaba al estanque

.-De acuerdo, lo entiendo.-dijo Twilight tristemente

Pude observar como Twilight levitaba la cesta y se iba con las orejas caídas, sabía que se iba tristemente por lo que le dije pero era lo mejor para ambos

.-Seguro ¿qué haces lo correcto?.-pregunto Solaris

.-Si es lo mejor para los dos, además lo que dije es la verdad, yo no creo en la amistad.-le conteste

Twilight había regresado con Zecora, le sorprendió que regresara tan rápido

.-Valla es una sorpresa que regresaras tan rápido, pensé que estarías más tiempo con nuestro amigo.-dijo Zecora

.-Eso era la idea, pero él me dijo que quería estar solo.-dijo Twilight tristemente

.-Veo que estas triste, ¿a que se debe?.-pregunto Zecora

.-Pensé que podría averiguar más acerca de él y ser su amiga, pero él me dijo que no necesita amigos y que no cree en la amistad.-contesto Twilight

.-Twilight, triste no debes estar, solamente tiempo le debes dar.-dijo Zecora

.- ¿Tiempo? ¿Cómo que tiempo? el no cree en la amistad.-dijo Twilight

.-Y con esas palabras ¿te rendirás'.-dijo Zecora

.-¿Rendirme?-dijo Twiligh confundida

.-Twilight por lo que me haz contando, tu tampoco necesitabas amigos, creías que la amistad no era necesaria.-dijo Zecora

.-Bueno eso creía cuando estaba en Canterlot, veía la amistad innecesaria para mis estudios.-dijo Twilight

.-Tus amigas de Poniville, no te hicieron cambiar de parecer, ellas no se rindieron contigo.-dijo Zecora

.-Bueno eso es cierto me ofrecieron su honesta amistad, haciéndome cambiar de parecer.-dijo Twilight

.-Solamente tienes que hacer lo mismo no rendirte y darle tu honesta amistad, al principio la negara pero con el tiempo el, la aceptara.-dijo Zecora

.-Zecora tienes razón no debo rendirme, debo mostrarle que la magia de la amistad es necesaria para ser feliz, que uno necesita amigos.-dijo Twilight decisión

.-Me da gusto oir eso, aunque trabajo te costara.-dijo Zecora

.-Si supongo.-dijo Twilight

.-Aparte de ser testarudo siento que en el hay un pasado oscuro.-dijo Zecora

.-¿A que te refieres?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Para que el no crea en la amistad, un pasado atroz el debió pasar.-contesto Zecora

Twilight se quedó pensando, recordó las palabras que le había dicho, _en un tiempo pensaba lo mismo, que necesitaba amigos para ser feliz, pero la realidad es otra_

.-Zecora tienes razón, pero entonces ¿cómo te hiciste su amiga Zecora?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Yo no soy su amiga.-contesto Zecora

.-No eres su amiga.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-No oficialmente, él me dijo que somos lo que éramos maestra y alumno, pero esa relación paso a ser amistad aunque él no lo acepte.-dijo Zecora riendo

.-Ya veo.-dijo Twilight

.-Será mejor que regreses a tu hogar, ya que pronto oscurecida.-dijo Zecora

.-Si tienes razón, gracias por todo Zecora, nos vemos mañana.-se despidio Twilight

.-Hasta mañana Twilight.-se despidió Zecora

Twilight regreso a Poniville. Llegando a su casa noto un rico aroma que provenía de la cocina, se quitó su alforja y se dirigió hacia la cocina, para observar a Spike quien estaba cocinando la cena

.-Hola Twilight, que bueno que regresaste ya pronto estará la cena.-dijo Spike

.- ¿Que cenaremos hoy?, que huele delicioso.-dijo Twilight

.-Pus como compramos manzanas, pensé hacer un estofado de manzana con girasoles.-dijo Spike

.-Eso suena delicioso.-dijo Twilight

.-Y ¿cómo te fue con Zecora?.-pregunto Spike

.-La verdad no me fue como lo esperaba.-contesto Twilight

.-Ya veo sus enseñanzas deben ser difíciles.-dijo Spike

.-Algo por el estilo, pero aunque sea difícil, me esforzare para lograrlo.-dijo Twilight entusiasmada

.-Valla Twilight estas muy entusiasmada, veo que tienes mucho interés de aprender con Zecora.-dijo Spike

.-Si supongo.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno ya está lista la cena, vallamos a cenar.-dijo Spike

Los dos se fueron al comedor, empezaron a cenar

.-Y ¿cómo estuvo tu día libre Spike?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Bien.-dijo Spike

.-Y ¿qué hiciste?.-dijo pregunto Twilight

.-Bueno después que te fuiste, limpie la biblioteca, de ahí fui a ver a Rarity, a ver si necesitaba mi ayuda, le ayude a acomodar algunas de sus diseños en cajas, ya que mañana se ira a Cartenlot a dejar esos diseños que le encargaron, de ahi regrese aquí porque ya que era tarde para preparar la cena.-dijo Spike

.-Ya veo y ¿cómo te ha ido con Rarity?.-Pregunto Twilight

.-No tan bien, como yo quisiera, creo que solamente me ve como un amigo y nada mas.-contesto Spike un poco triste

.-Ay Spike, será difícil que te haga caso, Rarity ya es una yegua y tú eres un bebe dragón aun.-dijo Twilight

.-Si lo sé, sé que tengo pocas esperanzas con alguien tan hermosa como ella.-dijo Spike deprimido

.-Pero no te des por vencido Spike, algún día encontraras a tu poni especial.-dijo Twilight intentando reconfortarlo

.-Gracias Twilight.-dijo Spike un poco mas animado

.-No hay de que, creo que deberías irte a dormir Spike.-dijo Twilight

.-Eso hare, ya es un poco tarde para mí y que harás tu Twilight también iras a domir.-dijo Spike

.-No aun no quiero investigare un poco sobre algo, que me tiene intrigada.-contesto Twilight

.-Ya veo, no te desveles como siempre Twlight, hasta mañana.-dijo Spike

.-No te preocupes Spike, hasta mañana.-dijo Twilight

Spike subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su cama, mientras que Twlight se quedó en la sala, empezó a buscar en todos sus libros, buscaba dos libros en particular, logro encontrarlos después de un rato uno era criaturas de Equestria y el otro era predicciones y profecías, donde había leído sobre la leyenda de Nightmare Moon

.-Emperezare primero leyendo este, criaturas de Equestria, tal vez podría estar aquí, así poder saber más acerca de él, necesito con que apuntar lo que encuentre.-dijo Twlight mientras levitaba su alforja y sacabas sus cosas para escribir

Mientras tanto en casa de Zecora

.-¿Como vas con tu entrenamiento?.-pregunto Zecora

.-Bastante bien, ya logro concentrarme, a pesar de los ruidos incluso cuando hablo con alguien.-le conteste

.-Ya veo, haz dominado la concentración y el arte de preparar pociones.-dijo Zecora

.-Yo no diría dominarlo, aun me falta mucho que aprender.- le dije

.-Aun así no deberías empezar a practicar los hechizos, no lo crees.-dijo Zecora

.-Si eso estaba pensando, quería intentar usar la tele trasportación, pero eso es demasiado avanzado para mí aun, así que mañana intentare utilizar hechizos defensivos y ofensivos.-le dije

.-ya veo, solamente ten cuidado con la magia al usarla.-dijo Zecora

.-No te preocupes lo tendré.-le dije

.-Veo que no comiste mucho hoy, no es así.-dijo Zecora

.-Bueno no tenía mucha hambre hoy.-le conteste

.-Deberías probar los pastelitos, que nos envía una de sus amigas de Twilight, que son deliciosos.-dijo Zecora

.-Bueno por qué no, valla son deliciosos, incluso podría hacerme adicto a ellos.-dije mientras tomaba y comía uno de ellos

.-Recuerda que comer tanto dulce, te aria mal.-dijo Zecora riendo

.-Lo se era una broma, creo que ya es tarde deberíamos dormir no lo crees.-le dije

.-Por supuesto.-dijo Zecora

.-Hasta mañana Zecora, que descanses.-le dije

.-Lo mismo dijo, que descanses Ombito.-dijo Zecora mientras se retiraba a su habitación

.-Hasta mañana Solaris.-dije

.-Hasta mañana Ombi.-dijo Solaris

En la casa de Twlight

Twilight seguía despierta acompañada de su mascota Owlowiscious, investigando todo lo que pudiera ser relacionado con el

.-He revisado el libro de predicciones y profecías y no encontré nada, en el de criaturas de Equestria tampoco encontré que tipo de especie es, solamente algunas semejanzas con el con algunas especies que hay, el minotauro, el centauro, y los monos, pensándolo bien tiene más parecido con los monos, solamente que él no está peludo y es más grande que ellos, tu qué piensas Owlowiscious.-dijo Twlight mirando Owlowiscious

. .-dijo Owlowiscious

.-Si tienes razón, no debo rendirme.-dijo Twilight

.-Ho,ho.-dijo Owlowiscious

.-Creo que tienes razón, es mejor dejarlo por hoy será mejor ir a dormir, gracias por hacerme compañía Owlowiscious, podrías acomodar mis cosas en mi alforja por favor.-dijo Twilight

.-Ho,ho.- dijo Owlowiscious

.-Gracias buenas noches Owlowiscious.-dijo Twilight

Twilight se dirigio hacia su habitación a dormir, mientras Owlowiscious acomodaba sus cosas en su alforja.

Al dia siguiente en la boutique carrusel

.-Sweetie Belle date prisa, que se nos ara tarde.-dijo gritando Rarity

.-Ya voy ya voy, estaba terminando de acomodar mis cosas.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Por eso te dije que lo hicieras ayer en la noche, para que no se nos hiciera tarde para ir con Applejack, ya que le pedí ayer que te pudiera cuidar mientras yo iba a Canterlot a dejar algunos pedidos.-dijo Rarity

.-Si lo se, pero yo quería ir contigo.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Lo se querida, pero solamente voy a dejarlos, comprar algunas telas y regresare rápido, no voy a divertirme, además velo por el lado positivo, estarás con Apple Bloom.-dijo Rarity

.-Si tienes razón, así tendremos más tiempo de encontrar nuestras cutie marks.-dijo Sweetie Belle emocionada

.-Pero recuerda no hacer nada peligroso y portarte bien ¿ok?.-dijo Rarity

.-Ok está bien.-dijo Sweetie Belle haciendo gestos

Las dos salieron de la boutique carrusel se dirigieron rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres

En la casa de Twilight

.-Bueno Spike me voy a ver a Zecora.-dijo Twilight

.-No quieres que te acompañe.-dijo Spike

.-No hace falta, este será tu segundo día libre.-dijo Twilight

.-De acuerdo, bueno que te valla bien.-dijo Spike

.-Gracias, regreso luego.-dijo Twilight

En eso Twilight se fue, dejando solo a Spike en la casa

.-Ahora qué hago, ayer hizo todo lo que quería hacer y Rarity se iba hoy a Canterlot a dejar sus pedidos.-dijo Spike un poco desanimado

.-Ya se ire a dar una vuelta por poniville, tal vez encuentre algo que hacer.-dijo Spike mientras salía de la casa

Twilight había llegado a la casa de Zecora, toco la puerta

.-Hola Twlight pasa.-dijo Zecora

.-Hola Zecora, gracias.-dijo Twilight

.-Twilight quieres un te.-dijo Zecora

.-Si gracias, Zecora.-dijo Twilight

.-Dime Twilight iras a ver a nuestro amigo.-dijo Zecora

.-Por supuesto, como te dije ayer hare que crea en la amistad de nuevo.-dijo Twilight decidida

.-Ya veo, Twlight tengo que salir a recolectar algunas plantas, cuando vayas a verlo podrías llevarle de nuevo el almuerzo.-dijo Zecora

.-Claro Zecora.-dijo Twilight

.-Nos vemos mas alrato Twilight.-dijo Zecora mientras salía de su casa

.-Adiós Zecora que te valla bien.-dijo Twilight

En poniville

Spike había recorrido la mitad de Poniville, pero no encontraba nada que hacer

.-Ya recorrí la mitad de Poniville y no hallo que hacer.-dijo Spike,

En eso observo a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, salir de Sugarcube Corner, las tres potrancas lo vieron y lo saludaron

.-Hola Spike.-saludaron las tres

.-Hola niñas.-saludo Spike

.-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto Apple Bloom

.-Nada aun, no encuentro nada que hacer.-contesto Spike

.-¿Por que no estas con Twilight? Spike.-pregunto Scotaloo

.-Twilight se fue a ver a Zecora, así que me dio el libre.-contesto Spike

.-Ya veo y si nos ayudas para obtener nuestras cutie mark.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-Claro, además no tengo nada que hacer, solamente espero que no hagan nada peligroso.-dijo Spike

.-No te preocupes, solamente lo habitual.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Spike nos disculpas un momento.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Por supuesto.-dijo Spike

Las tres se alejaron de Spike un poco y se juntaron

.-Que sucede Sweetie Belle.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Por qué lo invitaron.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Por que no tenía nada que hacer, además podría ayudarnos.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-No me refiero a eso.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Entonces Sweetie Belle.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Ya les había dicho que me…me,,,,,. Gustaba Spike.-dijo Sweetie Belle sonrojada y tartamudeando

.-Oohh cierto, pero eso que tiene que ver.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-Como que tiene que ver, pus cuando estoy cerca de él, me siento incomoda, por eso.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Haaa.-las dos dijeron

.-Pero ¿que no está enamorado de tu hermana Rarity?.-dijo Aplee Bloom

.-Si lo está.-dijo Sweetie Belle tristemente

.-¿Sucede algo niñas?.-pregunto Spike

.-No nada solamente, estamos planeando que haremos ya casi terminamos.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Ya se tengo idea, tu hermana no siente nada por Spike o si.-pregunto Apple Bloom

.-Creo que no, ella dice que es un gran amigo y nada más, ¿porque preguntas?.-pregunto Sweetie Belle confundida

.-No es obvio, haremos que Spike se fije en ti.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Están hablando enserio y que paso con la búsqueda de nuestras cutie maks.-dijo Sweetie Belle intentando evadir el tema

.-Nuestras cutie mark pueden esperar, además ayudarte a conseguir tu poni especial, digo dragón especial es más importante no lo crees Scotaloo.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-Por supuesto.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Bueno chicas iré por una malteada mientras terminan de planear lo que vamos hacer.-dijo Spike

,-Claro Spike, cuando terminemos iremos a verte.-dijo Scotaloo

.-De acuerdo.- dijo Spike mientras entraba a Sugarcube Corner

Spike entro a Sugarcube Corner, mientras que las Cutie Mark Crusaders planeaba una estrategia para que Spike se enamorada de Sweetie Belle

Mientras tanto en casa de Zecora

Twilight se había tomado su tiempo disfrutando el rico te que le dio Zecora, al terminar levito la cesta de comida y se dirigio a donde estaba Ombito, al llegar observo como si hubiera pasado un tornado por aquel tranquilo lugar, varias ramas de los arboles rotas, unas piedras que estaban en aquel lugar con varias grietas

.-En el nombre de Equestria, que paso aquí.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Twilight que haces aquí.-le dije sorprendido

.-Vengo a traerte tu comida que me encargo Zecora, podrías decirme que le hicieses a este lugar.-dijo Twilight enojada

.-Bueno … veras, intente hacer magia ofensiva.-le conteste

.-Que tipo de magia ofensiva.-pregunto Twilight levantando una ceja

.-Bueno como mejore bastante levitando objetos, pensé que podría usarlo como magia ofensiva.-le conteste

.-Y luego.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno levite algunas piedras y quise lanzarlas a la piedra que esta allá marcada.-dije mientras señalaba la piedra

.-Y después.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno logre lanzarlas, el problema es que no medí mi magia algunas las lance con gran fuerza, otras con poca fuerza y otras ni siquiera llegaron a la mitad, no pensé que tendría que saber cuánta magia debo de utilizar para esto.-le conteste

.-Por supuesto cada hechizo requiere saber Magnitud, Alcance, Duración y tener bien claro los objetivos que serán afectados.-dijo Twilight

.-Valla por lo que veo sabes muy bien sobre esto.-dije sorprendido

.-Claro que si además mi talento especial es la magia.-dijo Twilight orgullosa

.-Cierto lo había olvidado, bueno gracias por traerme la comida Twilight, si no te importa quiero estar solo, ya que podría ser peligroso para ti si te quedas.-le dije

.-Por supuesto, que no.-contesto Twilight

.-Gracias entonc…. Espera dijiste ¿que no?.-le dije confundido

.-Eso dije, me quedare aquí contigo.-contesto Twilight segura

.-Creo que no me oíste bien, te dije que sería peligroso que estuvieras aquí conmigo, ya observaste como quedo el lugar, además me gustaría estar solo.-dije seriamente

.-Pus lo siento, pero me quedare aquí. Quiero entrenar mi magia al igual que tú, ya le pedí permiso a Zecora para poder entrenar aquí, así que estaré seguido aquí.-dijo Twilight

.-Oye espera quieres entrenar tu magia, pensé que ya podías dominarla, además eso quiere decir que vendrás todos los días.-pregunte dudosamente

.-Si todos los días, bueno no vendre cuando tenga algo que hacer y mi magia no la domino completamente, por eso quiere entrenar.-dijo Twilight

.-Aja, está bien si Zecora te dejo no hay otro remedio, pero tendremos algunas reglas, de acuerdo.-le dije seriamente

.-¿Qué tipo de reglas?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Primero nada de hacer preguntas, segundo nada de intentar ser mi amiga, y ultimo habrá intervalos para usar el lugar, cuando tu llegues será tu turno de usar el lugar de ahí, después de un tiempo será mi turno de nuevo y así para no estórbanos mutuamente de acuerdo.-le dije

.-Esta bien.-dijo Twilight no muy convencida

.-De acuerdo, entonces es tu turno.-le dije mientras tomaba la canasta que dejo a un lado suyo

,.¿Ya ahora?.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-Por supuesto, si no quieres entonces podrías irte.-le dije con un tono burlón

.-Claro que no, ya voy a entrenar entonces.-dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía al estanque

Me dirigi al mismo árbol de siempre a sentarme a comer algo

.-Al parecer trama algo.-dijo Solaris

.-Por supuesto que trama algo, lo más seguro es que intente ser mi amiga y así poder averiguar más de mí, después de todo es la poni más curiosa de todas.-dije mientras comia un pastelilllo

.-¿Crees que solo por eso, quiere ser tu amiga?.-pregunto Solaris

.-Por supuesto, al ser mi disque amiga querrá que le cuente más sobre mí además así son los amigos para usarte, pedirte cosas y cuando ya no te necesitan de tiran como si fueras un pedazo de basura.-le conteste

¿Eso crees?.-dijo Solaris

.-No es lo que creo, es lo que he vivido y visto, además debo tener cuidado aparte de ser muy curiosa, es muy inteligente también.-le conteste

Empecé a comer, mientras levantaba mi libro, entonces empecé a buscar lo que me había dicho Twilight sobre los hechizos, ya que pude haber lastimado a alguien o animal que hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento

Todavía tengo mucho que aprender.-dije mientras observaba a Twilight como levitaba esferas de agua a su alrededor

Mientras tanto en Poniville

Spike había entrado a comprar una malteada mientras que las Cutie Mark Crusaders planeaba lo que harían hoy

.-Hola Spike.-dijo Pinkie detrás del mostrador

.-Hola Pinkie, quisiera que me vendieras una malteada de chocolate por favor.-dijo Spike mientras se sentaba en un asiento que estaba cerca del mostrador

.-Claro Spike un momento.-dijo Pinkie mientras preparaba la malteada

.-Y los señores Cupcake, no los he visto.-pregunto Spike

.-Ellos se fueron a una convención de repostería en Manehatlan y llegaran en una semana, así que estoy a cargo, aquí tienes tu malteada Spike.-dijo felizmente Pinkie

.-Gracias Pinkie aquí tienes.-dijo Spike dándole 2 bits

.-De nada Spikeeeeee.-dijo Pinkie pero en eso se agito su cola seguido de orejas y melena

.-Es tu Pinkie sentido verdad, que pasara caerá algo del cielo, se abrirá una puerta, estallara algo, no me digas que aparecerá una hidra.-dijo Spike entrando en pánico

.-Spike mi Pinkie sentido me dice que recibirás una gran sorpresa que jamás hubieras esperado.-dijo Pinkie

.-Será una sorpresa buena o mala.-pregunto Spike preocupado

.-No lo sé, pero será una gran sorpresa.-dijo Pinkie

En eso entraron las Cutie Mark Crusaders

.-Listo Spike vámonos.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Ahora podrían esperarme un poco mientras termino mi malteada, por favor.-dijo Spike

.-Claro oye Sweetie Belle por que no tomas una malteada, con Spike.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Por supuesto Sweetie Belle, ya que hace rato no tomaste nada.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-Pero de qué hablan, si ya tom….-decia Sweetie Belle, hasta que Scotaloo le dio una pequeño golpecito y haciendo una mirada hacia Spike

.-Si ese es el caso, ven Sweetie Belle toma una malteada conmigo, yo invito.-dijo Spike caballerosamente

.-Gracias Spike.-contesto Sweetie Belle un poco sonrojada

.-Y ustedes quieren una.-pregunto Spike

.-No gracias, ya tomamos una.-las dos dijeron

.-Los esperamos afuera, tómense su tiempo.-dijo Scotaloo mientras salían de Sugarcube Corner seguida de Apple Bloom, las dos riendo

.-Bueno los dejo también yo, debo de ir a hornear algunas galletas.-dijo Pinkie mientras se dirigía a la cocina

.-Bueno al parecer estamos los dos solos.-dijo Spike

.-Eso parece.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Y bueno que estaban planeando, ya que se tardaron mucho.-dijo Spike mientras tomaba su malteada

.-Bueno… este….ya sabes…ideas para conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks.-dijo Sweetie Belle nerviosa

.-Solamente espero que no sea nada peligroso.-dijo Spike

.-No te preocupes no será nada peligroso.-dijo Sweetie Belle

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaba sus malteadas

.-Oye Spike podría preguntarte algo.-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras que hacia círculos con sus casco en el mostrador

.-Claro ¿que quieres preguntarme?.-dijo Spike

.-Bueno….yo…..me preguntaba….si…tu…me vez bonita.-dijo Sweetie Belle tartamudeando y sonrojada

.-Por qué lo preguntas.-dijo Spike sorprendido

.-Bueno…es que quería saber si yo era bonita, para intentar declararme a alguien.-dijo Sweetie Belle sonrojada

.-Ya veo, pus para mi eres hermosa Sweetie Belle.-dijo Spike un poco apenado

.-Enserio.-pregunto Sweetie Belle ilusionada

.-Por supuesto, eres la Hermana menor de Rarity, después de todo tu belleza se compara con la de ella.-dijo Spike

.-Rarity, ya veo gracias Spike.-dijo Sweetie Belle desilusionada

.-Sucede algo Sweetie Belle.-pregunto Spike

.-No nada, será mejor irnos nos están esperando las demás.-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras bajaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida

.-Espera todavía no acabaste tu malteada.-dijo Spike, pero Sweetie Belle ya había salido

.-¿Que paso?.-pregunto Scotaloo, al ver a su amiga triste

.-No tiene caso, él está enamorado de mi hermana.-dijo Sweetie Belle con algunas lagrimas

.-No te des por vencida aun, apenas estamos empezando.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-No lo sé.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Una Cutie Mark Crusaders, jamas se rinde.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Scotaloo tiene razón, jamás nos rendimos, así que no te rindas Sweetie Belle.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-Tienen razón, aun no debo rendirme.-dijo Sweetie Belle más animada

.-Además ya planeamos algo que funcionara a la perfección.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-Asi ¿que es?.-dijo Sweetie Belle sorprendida

En eso salió Spike

.-Perdonen el retraso chicas, esperaba que saliera Pinkie para pagar la malteada.-dijo Spike

.-No te preocupes Spike, bueno vámonos entonces.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-A donde.-pregunto Spike

.-Iremos a dar un paseo en globo.-dijo Scotaloo

.-Y eso para que.-pregunto Spike

.-Te diremos cuando lleguemos.-dijo Apple Bloom

Los cuatros empezaron a caminar hacia donde rentaban los paseos en globo, Spike y Sweetie Belle estaban confundidos con lo del paseo en globo

En el lugar de entrenamiento

Twilight se había cansado, asi que decidió descansar un poco, se dirigió hacia donde estaba

.-Voy a descansar un poco, supongo que es tu turno.-dijo Twilight cansada

.-Gracias, pero aun no necesito comprender un poco mejor la manipulación de magia, porque no te sientas y comes algo.-le dije mientras seguía leyendo mi libro

.-Este gracias, veo que quieres hacerlo bien.-dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba a un lado mío

.-Por supuesto, tengo que manejar mi magia a la perfección, me puse a pensar que podría a ver lastimado a alguien o algún animal mientras intentaba hacer lo de la magia ofensiva.-le dije

.-Valla te preocupas por los demás.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-Bueno después de repasar, lo intentare de nuevo.-dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a donde había marcado donde tenía que lanzar las piedras

.-Suerte.-dijo Twilight

.-Gracias.-le conteste

_Ok repasemos, primero levita la piedra, luego me concentro en el objetivo, después me concentro que tan rápido quiero que vaya hacia el objetivo y luego lanzo_.-pensaba

Después de pensarlo, me concentre levite una piedra y la lance hacia el objetivo, la piedra había alcanzado el objetivo con un poder medio haciendo que hiciera unas grietas a la piedra

.-Valla lo lograste.-djo Twilight

.-Aun no es mi primer disparo, podría ser un golpe de suerte, debo seguir practicando hasta que logre dominarlo.-dije confiando, mientras seguía intentándolo

Twilight se quedó en silencio, observando como lanzaba piedra tras piedra, observando mi determinación para poder manejar la magia a la perfección, levito su alforja y saco sus cosas para poder escribir, empezó a escribir en una de las hojas

Nota de investigación sobre la criatura, que se llama Ombito

Descripción: es una criatura que camina en dos patas, tiene dos brazos, dos manos y 10 dedos, parecido a los minotauros y centauros solamente en la parte de arriba de ellos, no tiene cuernos y tiene un color de piel un poco raro parece como si fuera un color crema, aunque tiene más parecido con un mono por su fisonomía, aunque él no tiene pelo tanto pelo, además que usa ropa y es más alto, su altura debe ser de aproximadamente un metro con setenta a ochenta centímetros, casi se podría decir que es tan alto como la princesa Celestia.

Twilight se detuvo al escribir, ya que observo que él estaba levitando ahora dos piedras en lugar de una, observo como lanzo las dos piedras la primera había dado en el blanco, mientras que la segunda se había desviado del blanco, observo su cara de frustración por no a ver logrado lo que quería, pero rápidamente cambio su cara a una de determinación, siguió escribiendo

Carácter y personalidad: es alguien misterioso, no quiere decir que raza es, de donde viene, porque está aquí y aparte esconde muchos secretos sobre muchas cosas que no quiere decir, además no quiere que nadie sepa de él, según él tiene sus motivos, aparte le encargo a Zecora la creación de varias pociones, que aún no se para que las quiere o para que las necesita y por último él no quiere amigos, ya que no cree en la amistad, eso es muy raro ya que todo el mundo necesita amigos.

Él es testarudo, misterioso, a veces cortante, que no quiere la amistad de nadie, como si quisiera dar entender que no necesita de nadie y que no se preocupa por nadie, pero él me ayudo, me sigue hablando y creo que incluso se preocupa por los demás, pero sus acciones dicen lo contrario, además no siento que sea un peligro para nadie, es amable y al parecer quiere ayudar pero no quiere que le ayuden, simplemente no lo entiendo, decidí hacerme su amiga para lograr entenderlo más, además quiero que crea de nuevo en la magia de la amistad. Fin de la nota

.-Bueno eso es todo por ahora.-dijo Twlight mientras guardaba sus cosas en su alforja y empezó a obsérvalo de nuevo

De regreso en Poniville

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Spike habían llegado a donde retaban el globo

.-Bueno ya llegamos chicas y ahora que vamos hacer.-pregunto Spike

.-Bueno veras, sacaremos nuestras Cutie Marks, de observadoras.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-De observadoras.-dijeron sorprendidos Spike y Sweetie Belle

.-SIP así que lo haremos por parejas, Spike ira con Sweetie Belle y Scotaloo ira conmigo.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-Spike podrías hacernos el favor, de ir a apartar el globo.-dijo Apple Bloom mientras le daba algunos bits

.-Por supuesto no tardo.-dijo Spike, mientras iba

.-Ok este es el plan como dije tu iras con Spike, en el primer viaje, así podrán estar muy juntos y aparte tendrán una hermosa vista romántica, así vera lo hermosa que eres y caerá ante tu encanto.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-No lo sé, creen que funcione.-dijo Sweetie Belle no muy convencida

.-Por supuesto.-dijo Scotaloo segura

En eso regreso Spike

.-Listo chicas, ya está ¿quiénes serán los primeros?.-pregunto Spike

.-Serán Sweetie Belle y tu Spike.-dijo Apple Bloom

.-De acuerdo, vamos Sweetie Belle.-dijo Spike

.-Sí…. Claro vamos.-dijo Sweetie Belle nerviosa

Los dos subieron al globo y empezaron a elevarse, mientras los dos saludaban a Scotaloo y Apple Bloom desde arriba, los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Spike hablo

.-Bueno y ahora que hacemos.-pregunto Spike

.-No lo sé.-dijo Sweetie Belle nerviosa y temerosa

.-Bueno ya que dijeron que iban a ser observadoras por que no observamos,. Dijo Spike

.-Buena idea.-dijo Sweetie Belle

Los dos se pusieron a observar y hablar de lo que estaban observando en Poniville, aquel momento tenso e incómodo, se volvió un momento de confianza y risa, los dos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaron, se observaron por unos momentos, hasta que Spike miro hacia otro lado

.-Creo que deberíamos volver no lo crees.-dijo Spike sonrojado

.-Si será mejor volver.-dijo Sweetie Belle sonrojada

_Sweetie Belle, se veía tan bella, tan Hermosa, tan espectacular, como Rarity_.-pensaba Spike sonrojado

De repente una aire fuerte, hizo que Sweetie Belle perdiera el equilibrio y callera arriba de Spike, haciendo que Spike escupiera un poco de fuego, haciendo que el fuego alcanzara a rasgar parte del globo

.-Lo siento Spike.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-No te preocupes.-dijo Spike

Los dos se volvieron a observar, los dos sintieron un extraño sentimiento en sus corazones, Sweetie Belle iba a decir algo, pero de repente sintieron que el globo empezaba a descender lentamente, los dos se levantaron, observaron que empezaban a descender cada vez más rápido

.-Estamos cayendo.-dijo Sweetie Belle preocupada

.-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglare.-dijo Spike

Spike intentando controlar el globo, pero fue inútil, simplemente el globo no respondía estaban bajando cada vez más rápido y se estaban dirigiendo al bosque Everfree

Mientras tanto Apple Bloom y Scotaloo observaban desde tierra

.-Algo anda mal están descendiendo muy rápido y creo que se están dirigiendo al bosque Everfree.-dijo Scotaloo preocupada

.-Tienes razón algo anda mal y si efectivamente se dirigen al bosque Everfree, tenemos que ir por mi hermana ella sabrá que hacer.-dijo Apple Bloom

Las dos se dirigieron lo más rápido que podían a Sweet Apple Acres a buscar a Applejack

Mientras tanto con Spike y Sweetie Belle

Habían logrado aterrizado a salvo en algún lugar del bosque Everfree, los dos estaba aterrados por encontrare en aquel tétrico lugar, Sweetie Belle empezó a llorar, Spike intento calmarla

.-No te preocupes Sweetie Belle, pronto nos encontraran, no hay de qué preocuparse.-dijo Spike intentando calmarla

.-Y si nos encontramos con algo primero, antes que nuestros amigos.-dijo Sweetie Belle asustada

.-No te preocupes, nos encontraran primero antes que cualquier cosa, además yo te protegeré.-dijo Spike

.-Gracias Spike.-dijo Sweetie Belle abrazando a Spike

Spike le correspondio el abrazo

Lo que no notaron, es que algo desde las sombras los estaba observando

Continuara…..


	6. Pelea, sueño e ilusion

**No soy dueño de los personajes originales de la serie My litle pony le pertenecen a hasbro **

**PELEA, SUEÑOS E ILUSION**

Mientras tanto en el lugar de entrenamiento

Había dejado de estar entrenando, ya que había oído como que algo se había estrellado cerca de donde estábamos, Twilight noto que me había detenido repentinamente

.-Ombi, te encuentras bien.-pregunto Twilight

.-Si lo estoy, no o istes eso.-le conteste

.-Que cosa, yo no oí nada.-dijo Twilight

.-He estado aquí bastante tiempo y puedo reconocer casi todos los ruidos cercanos y oí un ruido que no había oído antes.-le dije

.-¿Estás seguro?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Si estoy seguro que oí algo, iré a investigar.-le dije mientras caminaba donde creí a ver oí aquel ruido

.-Oye espera, voy contigo.-dijo Twilight mientras se levantaba

.-No, quédate aquí podría ser peligroso, además no tardo.-le dije mientras me adentraba al bosque

.-Pero…..-dijo Twilight pero ya me había adentrado al bosque

Empecé a caminar todo recto, camine por unos minutos sin ver ni oír nada, decidí mejor regresar

.-Creo que fue mi imaginación, será mejor regresar, si no Twilight podría preocuparse.-dije

.-Veo que te preocupas por ella.-dijo Solaris

.-No me malentiendas, solamente que si me tardo más podría venir para acá en balde, además no hay nada será mejor regresar.- dije intentando evadir la pregunta

Me voltee para regresar, pero un fuerte olor hizo que me detuviera

.- ¿Que ese olor?, huele horrible.-dije mientras cubría mi nariz

En eso oí un grito de auxilio detrás mío, empecé a correr hacia donde oí aquel grito, al correr rápidamente estaba siendo arañado por las ramas y arbustos que había delante de mí, gritaron de nuevo esta vez oyó más cerca y el extraño olor también, sabía que me estaba acercando.

Después de atravesar algunos arbusto, me detuve ya que enfrente de mi había como en un especie de pequeño acantilado, me acerque con cuidado al ver hacia abajo pude apreciar que era como de siete a ocho metro de altura, puede observar también un globo aerostático desinflado, voltee hacia mi derecha para ver a una pequeña unicornio de color blanco asustada junto con un pequeño dragón de color morado

.-Ese es Spike y creo que la pequeña unicornio es Sweetie Belle, pero ¿qué hacen en este lugar tan peligroso?-dije confundido

.-Al parecer daban un paseo en globo, pero algo sucedió mal.-dijo Solaris

.-Supongo que tienes razón, será mejor sacarlos de aquí lo más rápido posible.-dije

Me puse a observar todo a mí alrededor, buscando un camino para poder bajar por ellos, pude observar un camino que me llevaba hacia donde estaban

.-¡Auxilio!.-grito Sweetie Belle

.-No temas Sweetie Belle, yo te protegeré.-dijo Spike asustado mientras retrocedía

Al oír eso voltee a verlos de nuevo, observe que de repente salieron cuatros especies de lobos, estos parecían estar hechos de madera y hojas

.-Son lobos de madera, debo de sacarlos rápidamente de ahí, antes que sea demasiado tarde.-dije

Me empece a dirigír hacia el camino, para bajar poder bajar a ayudarlos, en eso hablo Solaris

.-Espera Ombi, no creo que puedas contra ellos, tu nivel es muy bajo para hacerles frente.-dijo Solaris preocupado

Lo que dijo Solaris, hizo que me detuviera en seco, voltee para verlos de nuevo preocupado

_Tenía razón Solaris, no estoy preparado para hacerles frente, pero tampoco puedo dejarlos a su suerte, podría salir muy mal herido o incluso muerto al tratar de defenderlos_.-pensé preocupado

Empece a dudar de ayudarlos, tenía miedo, no estaba preparado para nada de esto

.-Spike debo de decirte algo muy importante, ya que no saldremos de esta.-dijo Sweetie Belle resignada

.-Atrás vallasen, no digas eso Sweetie Belle saldremos de esta.-dijo Spike asustado mientras les lanzaba piedras y ramas que había en el suelo

.-Aun así, quiero decirte que….TE…. TE….QUIERO.-grito Sweetie Belle

Esas palabras hicieron que Spike entrara en shock y al escucharla me sacaron de mis pensamientos, pude observar como uno de los lobos se estaba preparando para atacar

.-No es el momento de dudar, debo salvarlos, aunque eso signifique poner mi vida en peligro.-dije mientras sacaba la espada de su vaina

Cuidado Spike.-dijo Sweetie Belle

Spike salió del shock cuando escucho a Sweetie Belle, para ver como un lobo de madera estaba demasiado cerca de él, al verlo retrocedió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sweetie Belle, los dos habían llegado a la pared del acantilado, ya no tenían a donde ir, los dos se abrazaron

.-Este es nuestro fin.-dijeron los dos

El lobo se lanzó sobre ellos, los dos cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron fuertemente, de repente oyeron un fuerte sonido delante de ellos seguido de un fuerte viento, los dos abrieron lentamente los ojos para ver qué había pasado, vieron que cerca de ellos estaba la cabeza del lobo que los ataca, vieron que una cortina de humo se había hecho delante de ellos

.-¿Que sucedió?.-dijo Sweetie Belle temerosa

.-No lo sé, se oyó como si algo hubiera caído.-dijo Spike sorprendido

De repente oyeron una voz, donde estaba la cortina de humo

.-Auch eso dolió, creo que no fue muy buena lanzarme desde esa altura, lo bueno es que el lobo amortiguo un poco mi caída.-dije mientras me levanta

Poco a poco la cortina que se había hecho, empezaba a desaparecer, los dos vieron una figura extraña delante de ellos, al desaparecer por casi por completo la cortina apreciaron que era una criatura que jamás habían visto antes, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos y un poco asustados al ver tal criatura

.-Spike ¿que tipo de criatura tan extraña es esa?.-pregunto Sweetie Belle asustada

.-No lo sé.-contesto Spike

Observaron que la criatura era quien había caído, desde arriba aplastando al lobo de madera, también observaron que en el lomo del lobo estaba enterrada una espada

Tome la espada y la saque del lomo del lobo, voltee a verlos, estaban aterrados

.-No se preocupen no vengo a lastimarlos, vengo a ayudarlos.-les dije intentando tranquilizarlos

.- ¿Habla?-dijo Sweetie Belle sorprendida

.-¿Quién eres o que eres?-pregunto Spike

En eso los tres lobos se empezaron a cercar para atacarnos

.-No hay tiempo para explicar, escuchen bien al lado derecho hay un camino que los llevara arriba, después vallan todo recto ahí encontrara a Twilight, ella los mantendrá a salvo.-les dije mientras retrocedía en posición de defensa

.- Espera como conoces a Twilight y ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?-dijo Spike desconfiado

Los tres lobos se lanzaron para atacarnos, rápidamente cree un escudo que nos protegió del ataque de los lobos, se asustaron y se sorprendieron al ver que podía usar magia

.-Por como yo lo veo tienen dos opciones, confiar en mi o quedarse con estos lobos, ustedes deciden.-les dije

.-Si pones las cosas así, entonces escojo la primera opción.-dijo Spike

.-Yo también.-dijo Sweetie Belle

Los lobos atacaban ferozmente el escudo, se empezaba a agrietar el escudo, me estaba constando mucho trabajo mantenerlo

,-Mi escudo no aguantara mucho tiempo, cuando les diga corran lo más rápido que puedan, así donde les dije.-les dije agitado

.-De acuerdo.-dijo Spike

.-Pero ¿que pasara contigo?.-pregunto Sweetie Belle preocupada

_.-Dudo mucho que nos dejen en paz si corremos lejos de ellos, además si corro con ellos podría ser peligroso para ellos y si nos logran seguir hasta donde esta Twilight, también podría ponerla en peligro, la mejor opción será entretenerlos mientras huyen hacia Twilight, así estarán a salvo, solo espero lograr vencerlos_.-pensé preocupado

.-Lo siento yo me quedare, pero ustedes deben irse.-les dije

.-Pero que harás.-dijo Sweetie Belle preocupada

.-Yo los distraeré mientras huyen.-le dije

.-Pero no creo que puedas contra ellos tu solo.-dijo Sweetie Belle preocupada

.-No te preocupes, estaré bien.-le dije dudando

.-Pero….dijo Sweetie Belle hasta que la interrumpí

.-No hay tiempo para esto, ahora corran.-les dije

En ese momento expandí todo lo que pude el escudo, no fue mucho pero si lo suficiente para que los lobos retrocedieran un poco, los dos corrieron hacia el camino que les había dicho, al llegar a la cima los dos se detuvieron, estaban preocupados por la criatura que los había salvado

.-Vámonos Sweetie Belle, solamente le estorbaremos, debemos encontrar a Twilight ella sabrá que hacer.-le dijo Spike

.-Si tienes razón, debemos darnos prisa.-dijo Sweetie Belle

Los dos se corrieron lo más rápido que podían hacia donde les había dicho la criatura

En eso los lobos empezaron a acercar para intentar rodearme, me empecé hacer hacia atrás lentamente, para que no me rodearan, se estaban poniendo en posición de ataque

.-Estamos en un lio.-dijo Solaris

.-Ya lo creo, si tienes alguna idea sería buena oírla en este momento.-le dije temeroso, mientras seguía retrocediendo

En ese momento los lobos se lanzaron contra mí, el primero logre esquivarlo con dificultad, el segundo apenas logre esquivarlo por poco, y el ultimo sabía que no podía esquivarlo así que cree un escudo, deteniendo su ataques, los tres lobos se pusieron atacar el escudo

,-El escudo ni yo aguantara mucho tiempo, debo pensar en algo y rápido.-dije cansado

.-Si pudieras hacer hechizos de fuego podrías asustarlos, ya que esa es su debilidad.-dijo Solaris

.-Pero para mi desgracia, no lo sé apenas empezaba a ver los hechizos hoy.-dije mientras intentaba mantener el escudo

Los lobos atacaban cada vez más fuerte el escudo, me constaba mucho mantener, ya que sus ataques eran fuertes, además estaba cansado por estar practicando, en eso se me ocurrió algo

.-Tengo una idea, solo espero que funcione.-dije

Los tres lobos se lanzaron atacar, en eso quite el escudo y me lance sobre uno de ellos golpeando en la cabeza con la espada con todas mis fuerzas, logrando decapitarlo, al hacer esto el lobo se deshizo, quedando 2 lobos

.-Funciono solamente quedan 2, si repito esto podre ganar.-dije cansado mientras me ponía en guardia

.-Podrías tener razón, pero no podrás aguantar mucho tiempo así, estas muy cansado además los lobos de madera no son estúpidos, aprenden de sus errores.-dijo Solaris

_.-Tenía razón Solaris no aguantare mucho si sigo usando magia, al crear esos dos escudo me había agotado más de lo que ya estaba y si tiene razón ellos no caerán en el mismo truco dos veces, solamente me quedaba combatirlos sin magia_.-pensé preocupado

.-Entonces tendré que poner aprueba mis habilidades de combate.-dije cansado

Mientras tanto Spike y Sweetie Belle

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron, hacia la dirección que le había dicho la criatura, esperando encontrar a Twilight lo mas pronto posible

.-Spike estoy cansada.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Yo también, hemos corrido bastante hacia donde nos dijo, pero aun no veo a Twilight, será posible que nos haya mentido.-dijo Spike cansado

.-No lo creo, sino porque se hubiera quedado para detenerlos mientras huíamos.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Pero como podemos confiar en él, además como conoce a Twilight, ella nunca menciono a alguien así.-dijo Spike dudando

.-No lo sé.-dijo Sweetie Belle

Mientras tanto con Twilight

Twilight, estaba preocupada por Ombi, ya que se había tardado demasiado tiempo

.-Que habla pasado, ya se tardó demasiado, espero que se encuentre bien-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Pero que estoy haciendo, debo de ir a buscarlo.-dijo Twilight

Twilight empezó a caminar hacia donde se había ido, pero de repente oía un ruido que venía enfrente de ella, de repente algo cocho con ella.

Twilight se había asustado pensando que le había atacado un animal, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Spike, Sweetie Belle, quienes habían chochado con ella

.-Spike, Sweetie Belle, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?, ¿están bien?, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?, ¿qué sucedió?.-dijo Twilight preocupada y sorprendida

.-Twilight.-los dos dijieron con alegría mientras abrazaban a Twilight

.-Podrían explicarme que sucede y ¿porque están en el bosque Everfree?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Bueno, te explicare desde el principio.-dijo Spike

Spike empezó contarle todo a lo que había ocurrido

.-Entonces el globo callo en el bosque everfree y después salieron cuatro lobos de madera.-dijo Spike rápidamente, hasta que interrumpió Twilight

.-Espera lobos de madera.-dijo Twilight sorprendida y asustada

.-Así es, entonces uno de ellos nos atacó, pero de repente algo callo delante de nosotros y aplasto el lobo, después vimos una extraña criatura enfrente de nosotros, el nos había salvado,.-dijo Spike cansado

.-Espera donde está el.-dijo Twilight preocupada mirando de donde salieron Spike y Sweetie Belle

.-Él se quedó, dijo que los distraería para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Esto es grave, como se le ocurre enfrentarse a los lobos de madera, que no sabe son muy peligrosos, el no podrá contra ellos, además de que son cuatro.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Entonces si lo conoces.-pregunto Spike

.-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Spike debo de ayudarlo, pero primero los llevare a la casa de Zecora ahí estarán a salvo, solo espero que ya allá regresado Zecora y no sea demasiado tarde.-dijo Twilight mientras levitaba a los dos hacia su lomo

.-Pero Twilight, es peligroso.-dijo Spike

.-Lo se, pero no podemos abandonarlo.-dijo Twilight mientras corría a casa de Zecora

.-Tiene razón Twilight, no podemos abandonarlo, el que quedo para protegernos.- dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Tienen razón, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?.-pregunto Spike

.-No lo sé Spike, tal vez Zecora sepa que hacer, además quiero que me prometan algo.-dijo Twilight

.-¿Que es Twilight?.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-¡Que no dirán nada acerca de el?.-dijo Twilight

.-Espera, porque no quieres que digamos nada acerca de el.-dijo Spike confundido

.-Luego les explicare, solamente prométanlo.-dijo Twilight

.-Está bien te lo prometemos.-dijeron los dos

Mientras tanto con Ombi

Los 2 lobos restantes siguieron atacándolo, él lograba esquivarlos a duras penas, cada momento que pasaba se estaba cansando más.

.-Si esto sigue así, moriré.-dije exhausto

.-Te están cansando.-dijo Solaris preocupado

.-Pus lo están logrando.-le dije

Los dos lobos se separaron uno se fue al lado derecho y el otro al lado izquierdo, en ese momento atacaron los dos, agarre la espada con todas mis fuerzas que me quedaban y golpee al lobo de la derecha, esto hizo que le hiciera un corte en el lomo y empujándolo unos metros cocho contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente, el segundo logro morderme el brazo y logro tumbarme, al morderme solté la espada por el dolor, esta cayó un poco lejos de mi

.-Maldición como duele esto, suéltame maldito lobo.-dije retorciéndome de dolor, mientras golpeaba al lobo de madera para que me soltara

El lobo estaba enterrando sus garras en mi abdomen y mi espalda mientras seguí mordiéndome, empezaba a sentir demasiado dolor y a perder mucha sangre a causa de eso, además estaba también perdiendo mis fuerzas cada vez, mientras golpeaba al lobo que me estaba mordiendo, el otro lobo se estaba levantando y se empezó a dirigir hacia mi

.-Esto no es bueno, suéltame de una vez, maldito lobo.-dije entrando en pánico, mientras lo seguía golpeando

.-Escúchame bien Ombi, cuando te de la señal, me lanzaras con la magia que te queda, asía el lobo que te atacara, de ahí me tomaras y cortaras al lobo que te está atacando.-dijo Solaris

.-Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, además no creo poder hacerlo, tengo mucho dolor para poder concentrarme adecuadamente, además ciento que mis fuerzas se me están yendo.-le dije exhausto mientras seguía golpeando al lobo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban

.-Sé que estas débil y mal herido, pero si no lo haces será el fin.-dijo Solaris

En eso el otro lobo se lanzó sobre mí

.-Ahora ombi.-dijo Solaris

Me concentre todo lo que pude, levite la espada y use lo que me quedaba de magia para lanzarlo lo más fuerte y rápido que pude, la espada logro atravesarlo con tanta fuerza que el lobo de madera se desbarato, logre tomar la espada y con lo que me quedaba de fuerza golpee al lobo en su torso, logrando partirlo a la mitad, haciendo que este también se desbaratara

.-Lo….lo….logre.-dije exhausto mientras caía

.-Estas muy mal herido, estas sangrando mucho, debes usar el hechizo de curación, para detener el sangrado.-dijo Solaris Preocupado

.-Lo siento Solaris, pero no puedo hacerlo, estoy demasiado débil y cansado, no puedo moverme más, mi primer combate y creo que moriré.-le conteste cansado y resignado

.-No te rindas Ombi.-dijo Solaris

.-Es inútil Solaris, estoy….empezando….a….ver….borroso, Solo…..espero….que…hallan... llegado a…. salvo….con….Twilight.-le dije moribundo

.-Ya no hables Ombi, solo intenta estar consiente.-dijo Solaris

Sabía que era inútil, estaban muy mal mis heridas, la mordida y los arañazos de aquel lobo, habían sido profundas y poderosas, como si me hubieran enterrado varios pedazos de vidrio, había perdido gran parte de mi sangre, ya no aguante más y me desmaye

.-Ombi, Ombi, despierta no te rindas.-dijo Solaris en pánico

Unos minutos después se oía que algo se acercaba, hacia donde yacía inconsciente Ombito y los restos de los lobos de madera

.-Zecora, lo encontré.-dijo gritando Twilight

Eran Zecora y Twilight, quienes venían a ayudarlo

.-Ho no, llegamos tarde.-dijo Twilight horrorizada al ver que estaba herido e inconsciente

Las dos se acercaron rápidamente a socorrerlo, Zecora se acercó a revisarlo, observo que todavía respiraba, muy débil pero respiraba

.-Muerto aún no está, pero si no lo curamos, el pronto él lo estará.-dijo Zecora mientras sacaba de su alforja, alcohol, unos vendajes y un frasco con algo de color verde

.-Debemos llegarlo a tu casa, rápido entonces.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-No hay tiempo de llevarlo hasta allá, si no hacemos algo ahora el morirá, debemos curarlo aquí mismo, primero debemos limpiar las heridas, antes de colocarle esta pomada curativa.-dijo Zecora

En eso Zecora empezó a limpiar las heridas con cuidado y rápidamente que tenía Ombito

.-No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido, a cuatro lobos de madera él solo, en que estaba pensando.-dijo Twilight preocupada al ver los restos de los lobos

.-En la seguridad de Spike y Sweetie Belle.-dijo Zecora mientras seguía curándolo

.-Pero no pudo correr junto con ellos, en lugar de pelear contra algo tan peligroso.-dijo Twilight

.-Habrá tenido sus razones para quedarse a enfrentarlos,.-dijo Zecora

.-Pero aun así, no debió haberse quedado.-dijo Twilight

.-He terminado de curarlo, ahora debemos llevarlo con cuidado hasta mi hogar.-dijo Zecora

.-Crees que se recupere.-pregunto Twilight preocupada

.-Esperemos que sí.-contesto Zecora

.-Ahora como lo llevaremos hasta tu casa Zecora, no creo poder llevarlo con mi magia tan lejos.-dijo Twilight

.-No lo se.-dijo Zecora

En eso Twilight empezó a pensar como podría transportarlo, en eso observo el globo en donde habían llegado Spike y Sweetie Belle

.-Tengo una idea, podemos usar el globo y la canasta, para hacer una camilla para poder llevarlo.-dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía al globo

.-Una idea excelente Twilight.-dijo Zecora mientras guarda la espada de ombito en su vaina y lo ponía a un lado suyo

En eso con su magia, logro crear una camilla para poder transportarlo hacia a la casa de Zecora, empezó a levitarlo, lo coloco con cuidado sobre la camilla y puso su espada encima de el

.-Ahora solamente hay que irnos con cuidado.-dijo Twilight

Entre las dos empezaron a llevarlo con cuidado de regreso a la casa de Zecora, tenían que tener cuidado en el camino por los arbusto y árboles que había en el camino

En la casa de Zecora

Spike y Sweetie Belle, esperaban que regresaran, había un silencio incomodo desde que se fueron, ya que ellos recordaban lo que había dicho Sweetie Belle en el bosque, en eso Spike intento romper el silencio

.-Crees que llegue a tiempo para ayudarlo.-dijo Spike incomodo

.-Espero que sí, aunque aún no sabemos qué clase de criatura nos salvó.- Sweetie Belle

.-Nunca había visto a algo así.-dijo Spike

.-¿Que tipo crees de especie sea?.- pregunto Sweetie Belle

.-No lo sé, caminaba en dos patas como yo, pero no tenía escamas, asi que no creo que sea un dragón, tampoco era un minotauro, ya que no tenía cuernos, será una especie nueva, solamente hay que esperar a que regresen para averiguarlo.-contesto Spike

.-Supongo que tienes razón, espero que no se preocupen demasiado Apple Bloom y Scotaloo.-dijo Sweetie Belle un poco triste

Spike quería preguntarle acerca de lo que había dicho en el bosque, pero tenía miedo y se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba sobre ello, pero se armó de valor

.-Oye Sweetie Belle, lo que dijiste allá en el bosque ¿era verdad?.-pregunto Spike temeroso

.-Este….bueno….yo.-decía Sweetie Belle temerosa pero en eso se oyó la puerta abriéndose

Era Zecora y Twlight que habían regresado, Zecora entro primero, los dos se acercaron para saber que había pasado

.-Regresaron que paso, ¿están bien?.-pregunto Spike

En eso vieron que entraba twilight levitando a la criatura que los había salvado, observaron que se veía mal, estaba inconsiente y tenia varios vendajes

.-Twilight llévalo a mi cama, ahí podrá descansar mejor.-dijo Zecora

.-De acuerdo.-contesto Twilight

.-¿Que le paso?, ¿sigue vivo?.-dijo Sweetie Belle asustada

.-Si pequeña Sweetie Belle el aún está vivo de milagro.-dijo Zecora

Twilight lo llevo hasta la cama de Zecora, él era demasiado grande para la cama, casi la mitad de él, salía de la cama colocaron unas cajas que tenían para a completa la cama que necesitaba

.-Pero que sucedió con él y los lobos de madera.-pregunto Spike

.-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos lo encontramos mal herido y los lobos desechos, al parecer logro derrotarlos, pero lograron herirlo bastante.-dijo Twilight

.-Pero estará bien-pregunto Sweetie Belle

.-Tampoco lo sabemos, solamente queda esperar.-dijo Twilight

.-Esperemos que sí, pero dinos Twilight ¿qué criatura es?.-pregunto Spike

.-Lo siento Spíke, pero yo tampoco se qué sea.-contesto Twilight

.-Pero dijiste que nos explicarías todo, cuando regresaran.-dijo Spike

.-Y les explicare, solamente que algunas cosas no se.-contesto Twilight

Zecora noto que Ombito se veía mal, entonces se le acercó para revisarlo, toco su frente y sentía caliente

.-Tiene bastante fiebre.-dijo Zecora

.-Oh no.-dijo Twilight alarmada

.-No hay de que alarmarse, solamente le daré una poción para que cure el veneno y así le bajara la fiebre.-dijo Zecora

¿Veneno?.-los tres dijeron sorprendidos

.-Exacto, los lobos de madera tienen un leve veneno.-dijo Zecora mientras le daba de beber la poción a Ombito

.-Me alegro.-dijo Twilight

.-Ahora salgamos, el necesita reposar.-dijo Zecora

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación, Zecora cerró la puerta al salir

.-Bueno ahora sí podrían explicarnos.-dijo Spike

Twilight les conto todo lo que había sucedido desde que lo conocio, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír el relato

.-Entonces, no saben nada de el.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Por desgracia no mucho.-dijo Twilight

.-Pero como pueden ayudarlo, si no saben nada de él, que tal si él es malvado.-dijo Spike preocupado

.-No lo creo Spike, aunque también pensaba lo mismo antes, pero el ha ayudado a Zecora, me ayudo a mí, incluso ahora que peleo por mantenerlos a salvo, así que no creo que él sea malvado, pienso que en él se puede confiar, aunque sea testarudo y solitario.-dijo Twilight segura

.-Si tú lo dices.-dijo Spike no muy convencido

.-Así que por favor, mantenga en secreto esto, ¿de acuerdo?.-dijo Twilight

.-Te lo prometemos, promesa Pinkie.-dijeron los dos

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Zecora abrió la puerta para observar que eran Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy

.-Hola a mis amigas ponis.-dijo Zecora

.-Hola Zecora.-dijeron todas

.-Zecora esta Spike y Sweetie Belle con ustedes verdad ¿están bien?.-pregunto Applejack preocupada

.-Si ellos están con nosotras y se encuentran bien.-dijo Zecora

.-Es un alivio que estén con ustedes y se encuentren bien, pensamos que les había pasado algo, ya que cuando llegamos a tu casa vimos el globo en forma de camilla y pensamos lo peor.-dijo Applejack asustada

.-No hay de qué preocuparse, pasen mis pequeñas ponis.-dijo Zecora

.-Gracias Zecora.-dijeron todas

Al entrar todas vieron a Spike y Sweetie Belle que estaban a sanos y salvo, en eso Rarity se lanzó para abrazar a su pequeña hermana

.-Gracias a Celestia estas sana y salvo.-dijo Rarity felizmente

.-Si estamos bien.-dijo Sweetie Belle

.-Pero en que estaban pensando un viaje en globo y sin la supervisión de un poni, tú dieron suerte de no lastimarse y que Twilight los encontrara.-dijo Rarity enojada

.-De hecho ellos me encontraron.-dijo Twiligth

.-lo que importa es que están bien.-dijo Applejack

.-Si tienes razón Applejack y ustedes dos nunca vuelvan hacer eso de acuerdo.-dijo Rarity seriamente

.-De acuerdo.-los dos dijeron arrepentidos

.-Creo que suficiente por ahora, esta experiencia escalofriante ha sido suficiente para ellos verdad.-dijo Applejack, los dos asistieron

.-Bueno me alegro que estén bien y que no tengamos que tener que adentrarnos al bosque Everfree.-dijo Fluttershy asustada

.-Tienes razón, bueno no es que tenga miedo al bosque Everfree.-dijo Rainbow Dash dudando

.-Bueno ya que los encontramos y están bien, hay que hacer una fiesta.-dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente

.-Será en otro momento querida, será después que terminen su castigo.-dijo Rarity

.-De acuerdo, así me dará tiempo para de escoger los bocadillos que habrá en la fiesta.-dijo Pinkie alegremente

.-Creo que será mejor irnos, ya es tarde y no queremos que nos agarre la noche verdad.-dijo Fluttershy

.-Tienes razón Fluttershy, será mejor irnos antes que anochezca podríamos encontrarnos con algo peligroso.-dijo Applejack

.-Deberíamos llevarnos el globo para que lo arreglen, no lo creen.-dijo Rainbow Dash

.-Por supuesto.-dijo Rarity

.-Bueno vámonos entonces y discúlpanos Zecora por no venir a visitarte apropiadamente.-dijo Applejack

.-Descuida otro día será.-dijo Zecora

En eso todas salieron para regresar a Poniville, pero Twilight se acercó a Zecora

.-Twilight, no te preocupes que yo cuidare de él, mañana podrás venirlo a ver.-dijo Zecora

.-Pero…-dijo Twilight pero Applejack la interrumpio

.-Twilight, no vienes.-dijo Applejack

.-Un momento le estoy preguntando algo, no tardo.-dijo Twilight

.-Ok, Twilight.-dijo Applejack

.-Pero no sabemos si se pondrá bien.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Hay que tener fe que se pondrá bien Twilight, ahora ve con tus amigas que te están esperando.-dijo Zecora

.-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, entonces.-dijo Twilight

.-Hasta mañana.-dijo Zecora

Las seis manes se dirigieron hacia Poniville, Zecora entro a su hogar, fue a revisar como estaba Ombito, tomo su temperatura y vio que bajo, eso le dio gusto, empezó a cambiar los vendajes y aplicarle de nuevo la pomada para que se curara más rápido

.-Hoy has tenido un día duro, no es así.-dijo Zecora

.-Aunque este día no se comparara, con los otros cuando comiences tu viaje, mi buen ombito.-dijo Zecora

Con esas palabras había terminado de curarlo y colocarle los nuevos vendajes, se dirigió a la puerta para ir a domir

.-Hasta mañana Ombito, que descanses.-dijo Zecora

Salió de la habitación, para poder ir a descansar ella también, unos minutos después que Zecora se durmiera, la espada de la armonía empezó a brillar intensamente

Empecé a despertarme, abrí los ojos, mi vista era algo borrosa

.- ¿Que sucedió?, ¿dónde estoy?-dije confundido

Se me empezó aclarar la vista, mire a mi alrededor para observar que estaba en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama, al ver donde estaba, empecé a pensar

.-Ok lo último que recuerdo es que pelee con unos lobos de madera para salvar a Spike y Sweetie Belle, estaba mal herido y después me desmaye.-dije mientras empezaba a examinarme,

Después de examinarme observe que no tenía heridas, ni rasguños ni nada, estaba completamente bien. Me levante para observar, que efectivamente estaba en mi casa, voltee a ver el calendario y el reloj de mi habitación era el día veintitrés de agosto y eran las diez y media de la mañana, me dirigí hacia las escaleras para bajar hacia la cocina a prepararme un café y me fui a sentar a la sala a reflexionar de lo que había pasado, después de pensarlo varios minutos sobre lo que había pasado desde que fui absorbido por aquel portal

.-Acaso todo fue un sueño, todo parecía tan real.-dije mirando el techo incrédulo

.-Un momento algo anda mal, si fue un sueño lo que paso, entonces que hice más de una semana.-dije sorprendido y confundido

Intente recordad que había hecho, pero fue inútil, no lograba recodar nada excepto lo de la batalla contra los lobos de madera, me dirigí a la cocina a lavar mi taza, mientras seguía intentando recordar

.-Por que no puedo recordar nada de lo que hice.-dije frustrado

En eso tocaron el timbre de mi casa, guarde la taza y me dirigí a abrir pensando quien podría ser ya que no recibí visitas desde hace mucho, al abrir mi sorpresa fue a ver Leny y a su novia Mooni e Isabel

.-Hola pero que hacen aquí.-les dije sorprendido y confundido

.-Hola como que hacemos aquí, si tú nos invitaste a pasar el fin de semana, en tu casa para divertirnos.-dijo Leny

.-¿Enserio?.-dije confundido

.-Por supuesto, que no te acuerdas.-dijo Mooni

.-La verdad no.-conteste

.-Siempre tan olvidadizo como siempre.-dijo Isabel riendo

.-Bueno nos dejaras aquí afuera o nos dejaras pasar.-dijo Leny

.-Oh perdón pasen.-le dije

Los invite a pasar, mientras intentaba recordar cuando los había invitado, habían traído botanas y algunas botellas, entre algunas otras cosas, nos fuimos a la sala sentar, de ahí empezaron a platicar de cosas del trabajo, anécdotas felices, tristes, graciosas de sus vidas, se estaban divirtiendo los tres, yo los observaba en silencio, como reían se podía sentir un ambiente alegre y agradable, empecé a sentirme un poco incómodo al estar con ellos

.-_Se llevan tan bien como grandes amigos, mientras que yo por otro lado me siento ignorado como siempre,_.-pensé tristemente mientras observaba hacia otro lado

Isabel observo a Gerardo que estaba triste

.-¿Estas bien Gerard?.-dijo Isabel preocupada

,.Eh, si claro.-le conteste

.-Seguro, pareces estar triste.-dijo Isabel

.-Claro que no, ¿porque lo dices?.-le dije fingiendo

¿Por qué has estado callado desde que llegamos?.-contesto Isabel

.-Oye tiene razón Isabel, regularmente hablas mucho, seguro ¿que estas bien?-dijo Leny

Lo que dijo Leny me dejo sorprendido y pensando

.-Si estoy bien solo necesito ir al baño a lavarme la cara, es que apenas me había despertado-les dije

.-Valla dormilón que eres.-dijo Leny

.-Le dices dormilón enserio, tú duermes más de medio día.-dijo Mooni

.-No era necesario que digieras eso Mooni,.-dijo Leny un poco molesto, las dos rieron

.-Bueno ahorita regreso.-dije mientras me levantaba

.-Bueno pero no te tardes que esto se está poniendo bueno.-dijo Leny

.-Si claro, no tardo.-les dije

Me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro, me recargue en el fregadero para lavarme la cara, me puse a reflexionar

.-Algo anda mal aquí, desde cuando me llevo muy bien con ellos, les hablo pero no mucho, dijo Leny que hablaba mucho con ellos pero si apenas les hablo, además hace mucho que no invito a nadie a mi casa y no me acuerdo haberlos invitado a pasar el fin de semana o mas bien no me acuerdo de nada de estos dias.-dije confundido mientras echaba agua a mi cara

Tarde unos minutos en el baño reflexionando en eso tocaron la puerta

.-Gerard esta bien.-pregunto Isabel preocupada

.-Si estoy bien, en un momento salgo no te preocupes.-le conteste

.-De acuerdo.-dijo Isabel mientras regresaba con ellos

.-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de estos días?.-dije confundido

Alce la vista y me observe en el espejo me sorprendí al ver mi reflejo, ya que mi reflejo estaba herido tenia vendajes, mi ropa rasgada, entre otros rasguños

.-¿Que significa, esto?.-dije sorprendido mientras tocaba el espejo y a mi

En eso tocaron de nuevo la puerta

.-Soy yo Leny, estas bien ya te tardaste mucho ahí dentro, nos tienes preocupados.-dijo Leny

No le conteste, me puse a pensar que significaba todo esto, oí como querían abrir la puerta

.-Gerard, abre la puerta por favor.-dijo Isabel

Me dirigí hacia la puerta rápidamente, al abrirla vi que estaban afuera los tres preocupado,

.-Oye Gerard, no tenías con pendiente.-dijo Mooni

.-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Isabel

.-Podrían contestarme, desde cuando somos amigos.-les pregunte

.-Que preguntas haces Gerard.-dijo Leny

.-Podrían contestarme por favor.-les dije seriamente

.-Bueno desde que nos conocimos, nos hicimos buenos amigos.-dijo Mooni

.- ¿Buenos amigos?-dije no convencido

Si, platicamos, nos divertíamos, reíamos, nos apoyamos siempre como buenos amigos que somos.-dijo Isabel

Al oír eso me dirigí de nuevo al espejo, a observarme podía ver lo mismo, mi cuerpo herido

.-Ya veo, entonces lo que sucedió no fue un sueño en realidad paso, lo que está pasando ahora es el sueño.-dije cerrando los ojos

.-¿De qué hablas?.-pregunto Leny confundido

Que todo esto es un sueño una ilusión, por eso no puedo recordar nada de lo que hice en mi mundo, solamente lo que hice en Equestria, ¡ESTO ES UN MALDITO SUEÑO!,.-grite mientras golpee el espejo

En ese momento, el espejo empezó a partirse, observe que mi mano no sangraba, mire a mí alrededor, para observar que el lugar se estaba agrietando por todos lados, en eso se rompió, dejando un espacio en negro a mi alrededor

.-Así que todo eso fue un sueño.-dije decaído y confundido

.-Así es.-dijo una voz misteriosa

.-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunte temeroso

Empecé a buscar por todos lados, buscando a quien me había hablado pero no vi a nadie ni nada, solo el espacio en negro

.-No tienes por qué temer, no soy tu enemigo, vengo a ayudarte.-dijo la voz misteriosa

.-Si eso es cierto, entonces muéstrate.-le dije

.-Si quieres conocerme, primero debes salir de aquí, por favor cruza la puerta que está delante de ti.-dijo la voz misteriosa voz

En ese momento vi cómo se formaba una puerta en una de las paredes del espacio en negro, la voz que me hablaba parecía de una mujer, me acerque a la puerta, esta se abrió observe que se veía un resplandor al otro lado de la puerta, no estaba seguro de que si quería ir, pero no tenía muchas opciones era quedarme en este lugar o atravesar la puerta

_Supongo que tendré que cruzar, no hay de otra, solamente espero que sea la verdad lo que me dijo_.-pensaba mientras atravesaba la puerta, al cruzar la puerta se cerro

Continuara…


	7. Las Dueñas de la noche

**No soy dueño de los personajes originales de la serie My litle pony le pertenecen a hasbro, **

**LAS DUEÑAS DE LA NOCHE**

Al cruzar la puerta el resplandor había desaparecido, dejando ver a mi alrededor, el lugar donde había llegado era un hermoso prado, en medio de él había un gran lado, también pude observar algunos árboles cerca del lado y estaba atardeciendo

.-Valla es un hermoso lugar.-dije contemplando el lugar

.-Verdad que si.-dijo la misteriosa voz

Voltee para ver, quien era pero lo único que vi era una pequeña esfera de color azul fuerte descendiendo hacia mi

.- ¿Tu eres quien me hablo?-le pregunte a la esfera

.-Así es, dame un momento para presentarme adecuadamente.-dijo la esfera

En eso la esfera brillo intensamente, tuve que cubrir mis ojos para que no me lastimara el resplandor, al terminar el resplandor, pude observar enfrente de mí una alicornio de color azul oscuro, su crin era igual azul oscuro, se parecía a la de Solaris solamente que esta no era de fuego parecía más bien si su crin fuera la misma noche, ya que pareciera que tuviera las estrellas en ella, era bastante hermosa

.-Hola por fin nos conocemos.-dijo la alicornio

.-Hola, ¿quién eres?-conteste sorprendido

.-Mi nombre es Aurora, ex gobernante de Equestria, esposa de Solaris y madre de las princesas de Equestria, mucho gusto.-dijo la alicornio con una cálida sonrisa

.-Mucho gusto Aurora, bueno supongo que ahora debo presentarme ¿no?.-dije sorprendido

.-No es necesario, ya que se quién eres, no Ombi.-dijo Aurora

.-Espera ¿cómo sabes quién soy?.-pregunte confundido

.-Como mi esposo, yo también te observe cuando estabas en tu mundo y Solaris me ha contado acerca de ti.-contesto Aurora

.-Bueno eso explica por qué me conoces.-le dije

.- Bueno Ombi, tenemos de mucho de qué hablar, porque no te sientas.-dijo Aurora mientras se sentaba a un lado del lago

.-De acuerdo.-dije mientras me sentaba

.-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, así que intentare responderlas todas.-dijo Aurora

.-Gracias, entonces si no te molesta, podrías explicarme que sucede, acaso sigo vivo o morí.-le pregunte confundido

.-Descuida no es molestia y si sigues vivo por poco.-dijo Aurora

.-Como es posible, no es que me queje de que este vivo, pero estaba muy mal herido, había perdido mucha sangre.- le dije

.-Mi esposo te mantuvo vivo, logro contener el sangrado con su magia, como ya sabrás nuestra magia no es tan poderosa en este plano, así que no mas pudo detener un poco el sangrado, lo bueno es que pudo mantenerte hasta que llegaron tus amigas a ayudarte.-dijo Aurora

.-Entonces estuviera muerto si no fuera por su ayuda, espera un momento pensé que poseían magia poderosa y que quieres decir con este plano.-le pregunte confundido

.-Mi esposo no te lo dijo.-dijo Aurora sorprendida

.-Bueno la verdad no he hablado mucho con el.- le dije

.-Entonces déjame explicarte, nosotros nos encontramos en un plano ancestral, si logras entenderme.-dijo Aurora

.-Mas o menos quieres decir como si fueran como espíritus.-le dije

.-Exacto, veras cuando uno está a punto de morir pero haz hecho algo muy noble o heroico, en lugar de morir se convierte en un espíritu.-dijo Aurora

.-Ya veo, así que se convirtieron en espíritus tú y Solaris.-dije sorprendido

.-Si, podemos ayudar a este mundo a protegerlo, pero no directamente ya que eso está prohibido, la única forma de ayudar es a través de alguien de este mundo o en tu caso de otro mundo que no esté conectado con el plano espiritual.-dijo Aurora

.-Pero si el uso su magia para ayudarme, ¿no intervino directamente?.-pregunte curioso

.-No precisamente veras él lo hizo mediante la espada de la armonía que es el vínculo que tenemos contigo, así podemos ayudarte sin interferir directamente, aunque solamente uno puede estar contigo a la vez, ya que uno debe mantener el hechizo que te trajo aquí.-dijo Aurora

.-Te refieres al hechizo para que no cambie casi nada en mi mundo, mientras este aquí.-dije

.-Exacto y referente al poder de nuestra magia, nuestra magia es poderosa pero solamente en el plano astral, ahí mantener el hechizo es fácil, en cuestión en este plano, se basa en la magia de la criatura que estamos vinculados, ya que tu magia es aun débil la nuestra también, pero no te tienes de que preocuparte, con el tiempo aumentara y la nuestra también.-dijo Aurora

.- ¡Espera mi magia!, pero yo no poseo magia, pensé que la magia que tengo venia de ustedes.-dije confundido y sorprendido

.-En parte pero como te dije compartimos la magia, pero tú también tienes magia.-dijo Aurora

.-Pero cómo es posible que tenga magia, si en mi mundo no existe.-le dije confundido

.- En todos los mundos hay magia, solamente que en algunos mundos, es muy escasa, pero al llegar aquí es otra cosa, cualquier ser viviente que llegue a este mundo, obtendrá magia.-dijo Aurora

.-Pero ¿cómo es posible?.-le pregunte

.-Por qué se convierte en un ser de este mundo y en este mundo todas las criaturas poseen magia ya sea fuerte y poderosa o poca y débil.-dijo Aurora

.-Ya veo, bueno eso contesta mi pregunta, por cierto ¿dónde estamos?-le pregunte mirando a mi alrededor

.-Bueno estamos en uno de tus sueños -dijo Aurora

.-Dentro de uno de mis sueños, entonces estoy dormido-dije incrédulo

.-Se podría decir, sigues inconsciente.-dijo Aurora

.- ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?-le pregunte

.-Desde lo ocurrido llevas más de un día, es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí, estábamos preocupados, ya que tu cuerpo mostraba mejoría, pero seguías sin despertar, así que decidimos cambiar, el manteniendo el hechizo y yo contigo, así que entre en tus sueños para poder ayudarte y hablar contigo, aunque ya no la necesitaste mi ayuda para salir de ese sueño.-dijo Aurora

.-¿Ayudarme a que te refieres?.-le pregunte

.-Cuando te desmallas o quedas inconsciente de forma peligrosa o inesperada, a veces tu mente te aísla de la realidad, intentando protegerte de ella, creando un sueño de tus recuerdos felices o cosas que anhelas, también a veces esos sueños parecen tan reales y tan profundos, que no te das cuentas que estas soñando, haciendo que no quieras salir de ese sueño y hace que entres en un sueño eterno.-contesto Aurora

.- ¡Un sueño eterno!-dije confundido

.-Así es como paso hace unos momentos, el sueño que tuviste era algo que anhelas tener, pensé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda para darte cuenta, pero no la necesitaste ya que te distes cuenta de que era un sueño, eres muy perspicaz.-dijo Aurora

Al oírla que el sueño donde estaba era algo que anhelaba me sorprendió

.-_Tenerlos como verdaderos amigos, pasar el tiempo con ellos reír, llorar, ayudarnos mutuamente, eso era algo que anhelaba tener verdaderos amigos, pero sabía que era imposible nadie quería estar conmigo o simplemente estaban conmigo por obligación o lastima.-Pensé tristemente_

Aurora observo la cara de tristeza que puse, recordó lo que había visto y lo que le había contado su esposo, sabía que ese sueño que tubo, era triste y doloroso para el

.-Ombi recuerda que aunque sea un sueño, los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.-dijo Aurora

.-Si claro, por cierto será mejor que salga de este sueño, no lo crees.-dije intentando cambiar el tema

Aurora se dio cuenta, que no quería hablar sobre eso y decidió no presionarlo, porque sabía que tarde o temprano el abriría su corazón de nuevo a la amistad estando aquí

.-Si será lo mejor, pero hay un problema.-dijo Aurora

.-¿Qué problema?-pregunte

En ese momento se sintió un gran temblor

.- ¿Por qué esta temblando?-dije asustado

.-Es mi hija Luna, que está intentando romper la barrera, que protege tu puerta.-dijo Aurora

.-La princesa Luna, barrera, puerta, podrías explicarte.-le dije asustado y confundido

.-Como sabrás mi hija Luna heredo mi habilidad de poder entrar a los sueños de cada habitante de este mundo cuando duerme o esta inconsciente genera una puerta, que va hacia sus sueños así nosotras podemos entrar en cada sueño para ayudarlos contra sus pesadillas o darles consejos.-dijo Aurora

En eso hubo otro temblor, este fue un poco más fuerte

.-Ok ya entendí esa parte, pero porque está intentando abrir mi puerta.-dije confundido y asustado

.-Porque mis hijas Celestia y Luna, sintieron tu presencia cuando llegaste a este mundo y han estado buscándote.-dijo Aurora

.-Un momento ellas me están buscando, para que.-dije

.-Porque ellas sintieron un poderoso cambio en la magia cuando llegaste y piensan que ese cambio podría ser peligroso para toda Equestria si cae los cascos equivocados, así que están buscando la fuente de ese cambio por todas partes, en pocas palabras a ti,.-dijo Aurora

.-Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que aparte de Sombra y ahora las princesas, otras criaturas podrían estar buscándome.-dije en pánico

.-Por desgracia así es.-dijo Aurora

.-Genial simplemente genial.-dije sarcásticamente

.-Ya que querías estar oculto de todo el mundo, puse un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar en tus sueños y pudiera descubrirte, pero mi hija Luna desde que descubrió tu puerta ha estado intentando abrirla, pero no había tenido suficiente tiempo para romper la barrera que tenía, ya que cuando despiertas la puerta desaparece y aparece solamente cuando estas dormido o inconsciente.-dijo Aurora

.- ¿Quieres decir que gracias a que estoy inconsciente?, mi puerta no desapareció y le dio a la princesa Luna el suficiente tiempo para intentar romper la barrera.-dije preocupado

.-Así es.-contesto Aurora

.-Si entra entonces sabrá quién soy.-dije preocupado

.-No solamente eso, si no que vera todos tus sueños y recuerdos, así sabrán en donde te encuentras y podrían llevarte hacia su castillo para interrogarte.-dijo Aurora seriamente

En eso otro temblor se sintió más fuerte y poderoso

.-No tenemos mucho tiempo, antes que rompa el hechizo de protección.-dijo Aurora preocupada

.-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?, ¿si despierto estaría a salvo no?.-le pregunte

.-Seria la forma en que podrías detenerla ya que desaparecía tu puerta, dejándome tiempo para reparar la barrera.-dijo Aurora

.-Ok solamente necesito despertarme, pero ¿cómo demonios lo hago?-dije preocupado

.-Necesitas reunir bastante magia para poder despertarte, lo malo es que aún no tienes suficiente magia para hacerlo, ya que aún no se repone tu magia.-dijo Aurora preocupada

.-Entonces que puedo hacer.-dije entrando en pánico

.-No entres en pánico, escúchame yo te proporcionare la magia que necesitas para despertar, pero me llegara algo de tiempo, tendrás que entretenerla lo suficiente, mientras reúno mi magia y te la doy.-dijo Aurora

.-Y cómo voy hacer eso, me pongo a pelear con ella.-dije sarcásticamente

.-Eso sería el último recurso, no lo crees.-dijo Aurora

.-Lo que dije era broma, si no tengo la magia para poder despertarme, crees que voy a ganarle a tu hija Luna.-dije asustado

Otro temblor se sintió más fuerte y más poderoso

.-Ya pronto romperá el hechizo, escúchame bien, en tus sueños puedes pelear al mismo nivel que yo o mi hija, incluso podrías ganarnos a las dos a la vez ya que una pelea dentro de los sueños no depende de la magia que tienes, si no de tu voluntad, es tu sueño puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro de el.-dijo Aurora seriamente

.-Entonces puedo hacer lo que sea dentro de aquí.-dije sorprendido

.-Así es, pero tengo una idea mejor en lugar de que pelees contra mi hija.-dijo Aurora

.-Y ¿cuál es?-pregunte curiosamente

.-Que hables con ella.-dijo Aurora

.-Que hable con ella, es enserio.-dije sorprendido

.-Es un hecho que entrara aquí, en lugar de sacarla por la fuerza por qué no hacerlo pacíficamente, además así no te verían como una amenaza, te seguirán buscando pero no como una amenaza, no lo crees.-dijo Aurora con seguridad

_.- Aurora tenía razón, si me enfrento con ella, podrían verme como una gran amenaza y complicaría muchísimo la situación, la mejor opción como me dijo es hablar con ella pacíficamente.-pensé_

.-Tienes razón, aunque al verme podría verme como amenaza, aparte de lanzarme bastantes preguntas.-dije

.-Tengo una solución para eso.-dijo Aurora riendo un poco

.- ¿Y cuál es?-pregunte confundido

.-Recuerdas que te había dicho, que cualquiera que viniera a este mundo, se convierte en un ser de este mundo.-dijo Aurora

.-Si lo recuerdo, espera no estarás pensando en convertirme en un poni verdad.-dije seriamente

.-No precisamente, te lanzare un hechizo que te convertirá en lo que hubieras destinado a ser en este mundo.-dijo Aurora

.-Déjame ver si te entendí, seré transformado en cualquier criatura de este mundo, si yo hubiera nacido en este mundo, eso es lo que quisiste decir.-dije dudando

.-Así es, pero no tienes de que preocuparte este hechizo solamente funcionara aquí en tus sueños, ya que mi esposo me dijo que no querías ser un poni.-dijo Aurora

.-De acuerdo si no queda de otra, además es la única opción que tengo.-dije resignado

.-Entonces comencemos.-dijo Aurora

En eso Aurora concentro su magia en su cuerno, tenía miedo Ombito, ya que no quería ser transformado quería seguir siendo humano, pero solamente sería en sus sueño y era la única forma que podría pasar más desapercibido y que no lo vieran como una amenaza por ser una criatura desconocida.

Aurora lanzo un rayo sobre mí, envolviéndome en una cortina de color azul oscuro, podía sentir como mi cuerpo está cambiando, cerré los ojos por el miedo esperando que terminara pronto

La cortina empezaba a desaparecer, el hechizo había terminado, Aurora se sorprendió al ver en que se había convertido, ya que no esperaba eso

Sentí que ya había pasado la transformación, abrí mis ojos para ver delante de mí a Aurora sorprendida, al verla sorprendida me dio curiosidad en que me había convertido, me empecé a levantar, sentí que estaba en cuatro patas, observe mis manos y pies que se habían convertido en cascos estos eran de color negro, rápidamente observe mi espalda o lomo para ver si tenía alas, efectivamente tenía una alas estas eran de color blancas, las puntas y las orillas eran de color negro, mi pelaje era gris y observe que no tenía cutie mark, no me sorprendió no tener ya que no tenía talento especial y por qué en realidad no era un poni

.-No crees que mis alas son algo raras.-dije sorprendido

.-Tienes razón tus alas deberían ser del mismo color de tu pelaje.-dijo Aurora sorprendida

.-A lo mejor es porque soy de otro mundo varían algunas cosas no crees.-le dije

.-Podría ser.-dijo Aurora

.-Así que soy un Pegaso.-le dije

.-No exactamente.-dijo Aurora

.- ¿A qué te refieres con exactamente?-pregunte confundido

.-También tienes un cuerno.-dijo Aurora

Mire así mi cabeza rápidamente y efectivamente tenía un cuerno en mi cabeza, también observe mi crin era negro con blanco

.-Es en serio, de todas las criaturas de Equestria, tenía que ser un alicornio.-dije enojado

.-Y que tiene de malo ser uno.-dijo Aurora un poco ofendida

.-No me malinterpretes Aurora, es un honor ser un alicornio, pero quería convertirme en otra cosa que no fuera tan llamativa, si no me hubiera quedado como un humano, no hay forma de que me conviertas en otra cosa.-conteste seriamente

.-Si, pero ya no hay tiempo.-dijo Aurora

En eso se oyó un gran estruendo

.-Mi hija ya rompió el hechizo, estará muy pronto aquí, será mejor que empiece a concentrar la magia.-dijo Aurora mientras se convertía de nuevo en una esfera de color azul fuerte

.-Oye espera, ¿qué debo de hacer?-dije preocupado

.-Yo sé que sabrás que hacer, confió en ti.-dijo Aurora mientras se sumergía en el centro del lago

Suspire.- solo _espero no meter la pata o el casco_.-pensé preocupado, mientras me dirigía a sentarme en un árbol cercano

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta

Luna había logrado romper la barrera de protección que tenía la puerta

.-Me costó mucho trabajo y magia romper aquella barreara, pero pude hacerlo ahora sabremos a quien debemos buscar.-dijo Luna mientras abría la puerta y la atravesaba

Al cruzar observo un hermoso prado, observo que también había un lago y algunos árboles alrededor del lago y también había algo alado de ellos

.-Ese debe de ser el dueño de este sueño, pero no alcanzo a verlo bien desde aquí, tendré que acércame, pero debo tener cuidado, ya que no sé si sea hostil y no quiero que piense que yo lo sea.-dijo Luna mientras se dirigía

Luna recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermana Celestia antes de que entrara al mundo de los sueños, mientras se dirigía

_.- ¿Esta segura hermana?-pregunto Celestia_

_.-Si Tía, la puerta no ha desaparecido, esta podría ser la única oportunidad de lograr romper la barrera que la protege, para entrar en su sueño y averiguar algo.-dijo Luna_

_.-Puede que tengas razón hermana, pero no sabemos si es un enemigo o aliado, al romper el hechizo y entrar en su sueños, podría pensar que es un acto hostil hacia esta él o ella y podría hacer que este en nuestra contra.-dijo Celestia preocupada_

_.-Tienes razón Tía, pero también podría ser la única oportunidad de saber lo que estamos buscando, ya que no tenemos ni idea de lo que estamos buscando además también podríamos, saber si es aliado o enemigo y si sitiera un acto hostil por romper su hechizo y estar en sus sueños sin su permiso, intentaría explicarle la situación, porque lo hice e intentar reunirnos con él o ella, y en el peor de los casos si es un enemigo sabríamos a que nos enfrentamos, no lo crees Tia.-dijo Luna decidida_

_Celestia miro a su pequeña hermana, vio en ella unos ojos de determinación y sabía que tenía razón, le dio alegría saber que su hermana estaba aprendiendo y madurando rápidamente_

_.-De acuerdo hermana, pero ten cuidado e intenta que todo salga bien.-dijo Celestia _

_.-Si Tía.-dijo Luna_

Luna se había acercado lo suficiente para poder apreciar que el dueño era un poni, estaba sentado de espaldas de ella, pudo percatarse que el poni era bastante alto aun sentando observo que era un Pegaso ya que tenía alas, y su pelaje era de color gris, su crin era de color negro con blanco y sus alas eran de color blancas, solamente que estas tenia las puntas y las orillas de color negro, decidió acercase más para saludarlo cortésmente

.-Hola.-dijo cortésmente Luna

Al oír el saludo, entre en pánico, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hablar con ella

_.-Tengo que calmarme ya que si me ve así podría, sentirse insegura y podría darse cuenta que estoy ocultando algo y podría hacerme muchas preguntas, que no sé cómo responder, ok cálmate solo haz casi lo mismo que con Twilight, habla no más lo necesario y esperar que esto no acabe mal.-pensé_

Me levante y medí la media vuelta para contestarle el saludo

.-Hola.-le conteste cortésmente

Los dos nos obsérvanos sorprendidos en silencio

_.-Pensé que era un Pegaso, pero también tiene un cuerno, es un ¡Alicornio! y es un semental, como es posible, debo tener cuidado de cómo hablar con él y averiguar todo lo que pueda.-pensó Luna seriamente_

_.-Valla es igual que en la serie, es casi igual que su madre su melena pareciera como si tuviera las estrellas en ella, aunque soy un poco más alto que ella, ¿qué debo de hacer?,.-pensé preocupado_

.- ¿Eres un alicornio no es así?-pregunto Luna

.-Si eso soy y ¿tú eres?-Dije nervioso

_.-Tenía que preguntar quién era, aunque ya se quién es, tengo que actuar lo más natural que pueda, Para no levantar sospechas y tal vez pueda conseguir alguna información que podría usar más adelante.-pensé_

.-Oh perdona mi falta de respeto, déjame presentarme, soy una princesa y una de las gobernantes de Equestria, mi nombre es Luna, mucho gusto en conocerte y ahora podrías presentarte por favor.-dijo Luna amablemente

.-Mucho gusto princesa Luna y como vez también soy un alicornio, puedes llamarme Ombi, podrías decirme el motivo de tu visita.-le dije amablemente

.-Queríamos conocerte.-dijo Luna

.- ¿Queríamos? Pero yo solamente te veo a ti.-le dije

.-Bueno mi hermana Celestia quería también conocerte pero ella no tiene la capacidad de entrar en los sueños como yo.-dijo Luna

.-Ya veo y supongo que también tu hermanda Celestia debe ser una princesa, gobernante de Equestria y una alicornio.-le dije sarcásticamente

.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto luna

.-Lo supuse, ya que es tu hermana.-le conteste

.-Ya veo.-dijo Luna

.-Y ¿para qué querían conocerme?-le pregunte curiosamente

.-Queríamos saber quién era el responsable que podría amenazar el equilibrio de nuestro reino.-dijo Luna Seriamente

.-Disculpa, yo no vine aquí a amenazar nada.-le conteste seriamente

.-Entonces podrías contestar algunas preguntas.-dijo Luna

.-Lo siento pero no.-le dije

.-Y ¿por qué no?¿ Acaso tienes cosas que ocultar?.-pregunto Luna

.-Digamos que algo así, pero solamente te diré algo princesa Luna, yo no he venido causar problemas y mucho menos a dañar a nadie.- conteste

Los dos nos quedamos viendo seriamente. La conversación que había empezado amable y cortés, se volvió seria y tensa

_.-Él está ocultando muchas cosas lo presiento, pero lo que dijo que no venía a causar problemas y ni hacer daño a nadie esas palabras parecían sinceras, si intento sacarle la verdad por la fuerza, podría convertirlo en nuestro enemigo por atacarlo, pero tampoco me ha dado a entender que podría ser nuestro aliado, que debo de hacer.-pensó Luna preocupada_

_.-Puedo ver que no le gusto que me negara a contestar sus preguntas, ella tal vez intentara sacarme información por la fuerza, así que debería prepararme para un enfrentamiento con ella, pero no quiero pelear con ella, si peleamos podría hacerme enemigo de toda Equestria.-pensé preocupado_

_.-No tengo otra opción, necesito ver sus recuerdos para ver si dice la verdad y así no arriesgar el futuro de Equestria.-pensó Luna mientras levantaba sus alas_

Observe que había levantado sus alas, sabía que en cualquier momento podría atacarme, pero en lugar de ponerme en posición defensiva me senté, Luna me vio extrañada por mi reacción

Suspire.-De acuerdo princesa Luna, contestare algunas de sus preguntas pero a mi manera, ¿porque no te sientas?-le dije calmado

Luna bajo sus alas y se sentó, estaba confundida porque había cambiado de opinión, no le dio mucha importancia ya que había aceptado a responder sus preguntas

.-Me da gusto que contestes mis preguntas, ¿pero qué quiere decir que a su manera?.-pregunto Luna

.-Se refiere que algunas contestare y otras tal vez no, a eso se refiere.-le conteste

Luna no estaba de acuerdo que algunas respondiera y otras no, pero había aceptado contestar algunas de sus preguntas sin llegar a la violencia, así que decidió aceptar su propuesta ya que tampoco quería pelear contra él, si estaba diciendo la verdad

_.-Solo tengo que entretenerla mientas Aurora termina de reunir la magia para despertarme, solamente espero que acepte mi propuesta y si no ahora si tendré que pelear contra Luna.-pensé preocupado_

.-De acuerdo, entonces empecemos si no le molesta.-dijo Luna

Sentí un alivio al escuchar que había aceptado mi propuesta

.-De acuerdo, pregunte princesa Luna.-le dije

.-¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto Luna

.-Vengo de un lugar muy muy muy lejano de Equestria, que no creo que conozca un lugar llamado México.-le conteste

.-No la verdad no, nunca oí ese lugar, es más allá de las tierras de dragonia, o del reino glifo e incluso podría ser del otro lado del mar.-pregunto Luna

.-Mucho más lejos que esos lugares.-le conteste

.-Y si vienes de un lugar muy lejos a que has venido a Equestria.-pregunto Luna curiosa

_.-Que le dijo, que me trajeron aquí, que hui de ese lugar porque era horrible o le dijo que vengo a ayudarlos contra el Rey sombra, aunque no sé si deba de decirles acerca de que siga vivo, podría cambiar los hechos drásticamente, que dijo o simplemente paso la pregunta.-pensé preocupado_

Luna observo que no quería contestar su pregunta, ya que me veía preocupado, estaba empezando a pensar porque no quería contestar una pregunta sencilla

_.-Por qué no quiere contestar a que vino, acaso viene hacer mal a Equestria o será un prófugo de aquel lugar que llama México sino porque no quiere decirme porque está aquí.-pensó Luna preocupada _

.-Bueno en realidad se podría decir que llegue aquí por casualidad.-le conteste nervioso

.- ¿Como que por casualidad?-pregunto Luna

.-Bueno estaba tranquilamente haciendo algunas cosas donde trabajo, cuando de repente fui absorbido por un portal, así que cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí en Equestria, yo no quise venir aquí.-le conteste

.-Así ¿que no viniste por voluntad propia a Equestrita?-pregunto Luna sorprendida

.-Así es, pero como te dije no tengo intención de causar problemas o a lastimar a nadie, mientras este aquí.-le dije

Luna estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo, esto le generaba más preguntas

.-Entonces eso quiere decir que no sabes ¿cómo regresar a tu hogar?-pregunto Luna

.-La verdad no, pero aún no puedo regresar, tengo algo que hacer primero.- le conteste

.-Y ¿qué tienes que hacer?.-pregunto Luna

_.-Demonios hable de mas, bueno pero no tanto todavía puedo corregirlo.-pensé_

.-Ayudar a un amigo con un problema.-le conteste

.-Pensé que no conocías Equestria, ¿cómo puedes tener amigos aquí?-pregunto Luna

.-Es alguien que conocí cuando llegue aquí.-le respondí

.-Ya veo, eres un rey o algún príncipe y de dónde vienes hay más alicornios o eres el único.-pregunto Luna

.-No soy ni rey ni príncipe, no soy importante del lugar de donde vengo y no sé si haiga más alicornios.-le conteste

.-Y por qué no, del lugar de dónde vienes no son importantes los alicornios.-pregunto Luna sorprendida

.-Eso es muy difícil de explicar, que no entenderías mejor pasemos a otra pregunta.-le conteste

.-Mmmm, de acuerdo.-dijo Luna

Observe a Luna que se veía cansada y agotada

.-Oye te encuentras bien princesa Luna.-le pregunte preocupado

.- Si lo estoy, no te preocupes.-dijo Luna cansada

_.-No está bien, se ve cansada y agotada, será que utilizo mucha magia al romper la barrera.-pensé preocupado_

_.-Así es, mi hija está cansada utilizo bastante magia para romper la barrera.-dijo Aurora_

_.- ¿Aurora?-pensé_

_.-Así es, te hablo telepáticamente, ya que sería muy problemático para ti si me viera mi hija no lo crees.-dijo Aurora_

_.-Supongo que tienes razón, entonces por ese motivo ¿está cansada?-le pregunte_

_.-Si además está usando la magia que le queda para poder estar en tu sueño todo lo que puede, si sigue así podría desmayarse y podría entrar en un sueño eterno.-dijo Aurora_

_.-Ya veo, espera un sueño eterno, entonces debemos sacarla para que no le suceda eso.-dije preocupado_

_.-Por eso te hable ya reuní la magia necesaria para poder despertarte y poder sacar a mi hija de tu sueño.-contesto Aurora_

_.-De acuerdo, será mejor apresurarnos, aunque ¿cómo la saco por cierto?-le pregunte confundido_

_.-Te explicare pensaras en una puerta, esta se creara y la levitaras hacia la puerta y ya que está cansada no podrá librarse al sacarla ella regresara a su cuerpo, cerraremos la puerta y pondré de nuevo la barrera que la protege.-dijo Aurora_

_.-Ok.-le dije_

Por otro lado Luna estaba cansada y estaba pensando

_.-He usado demasiada magia, si esto se prolonga demasiado podría ser malo para mí, debo decirle que si nuestra conversación podría seguir en Equestria, así podrían conocerlo mis hermanas y descubrir más acerca de él, solo espero que acepte.-pensó luna_

.-Disculpa Ombi, podríamos seguir esta conversación en Equestria, quisiera que mis hermanas te conocieran.-dijo Luna

No le contesto Ombi, observo que estaba seriamente como si estuviera distraído por algo. Eso hizo que Luna se enfadara y golpeara el suelo

Estaba tan concentrado hablando con Aurora que no me percate que Luna me estaba hablando, oí el golpe eso hizo me sacara de la plática con Aurora

.-Te estoy hablando, es una falta de respeto ignorar a alguien cuando te habla sabes y más si es una princesa.-dijo Luna enojada

.-Oh perdona, no fue mi intensión estaba pensando en algunas cosas, que me decías.-le dije

.-Dije que si pudiéramos seguir nuestra conversación en Equestria quiero que mis hermanas te conozcan y ver si no eres una amenaza en realidad.-dijo Luna

.-Lo siento pero eso no será posible.-le conteste

.- ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Luna

.-Porque no quiero conocer a nadie más.-le conteste

.-Y ¿por qué no?-pregunto Luna

.-Tengo mis razones, además es tiempo que te vayas princesa Luna.-le dije seriamente mientras me levantaba

.-A que te refieres, acaso ya no quieres platicar.-dijo Luna seriamente levantándose también

.-Es mejor que te vayas.-le dije

.-No puedo irme hasta saber bien si no eres una amenaza para E questria.-dijo Luna seriamente mientras golpeo el suelo

.-Si no quieres irte por las buenas, entonces no me dejas otra opción.-le dije

Entonces me concentre en poner a Luna en un esfera, de repente Luna estaba envuelta en una esfera de magia de color dorado, esto la sorprendió empezó a lanzar un rayo de color azul de su cuerno hacia la esfera intentando romperla

.-Detente ya no uses más tu magia estas muy cansada, si sigues así podrías caer en un sueño eterno.-le dije preocupado

Luna se detuvo y me observo sorprendida al escuchar mis palabras

.- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy cansada y del sueño eterno?-pregunto Luna sorprendida

.-Sé que está cansada por usar casi toda tu magia al romper la barrera que protegía mi puerta, además al intentar seguir aquí en mi sueño sigues usando tu magia por eso estas exhausta y lo del sueño eterno me lo contaron.-le conteste

.-Entonces suéltame.-dijo Luna exigiendo

Me concentre de nuevo y no muy lejos de donde estábamos, se creó una puerta y se abrió

.-Claro que te soltare, pero al otro lado de la puerta.-dije mientras la levitaba cerca de la puerta

.- ¡Espera!-dijo Luna nerviosa

.-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte mientras me detuve a unos cuanto metros de la puerta

.- ¿Podrías contestarme unas ultimas preguntas? por favor.-pregunto Luna resignada

.-Depende.-le dije

.- ¿Sabías que estaba cansada desde el principio no es así?- pregunto Luna

.-Lo supuse ya que llevabas rato intentando romper la barrera, pero mi suposición fue acertada cuando te vi cansada y exhausta.-le conteste

.-Entonces por qué aceptaste a responder mis preguntas si no querías, si hubiéramos peleado habrías ganado, si sabias que estaba cansada.-pregunto Luna confundida

.-Porque era lo mejor.-le conteste

.- ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Luna

Suspire.-Porque si hubiéramos peleado, podrías a ver quedado herida.-le conteste

.-Pero no me conoces, incluso me puse hostil contigo, ¿porque te preocupas por mí?-pregunto Luna sorprendida

.-Como te lo dije antes, yo no he venido a causar problemas, ni a lastimar a nadie, además no quería lastimar a alguien tan hermosa como tu.-le conteste con una sonrisa

Ese comentario hizo que Luna se sonrojara y quedara sin palabras, por el halago y por mis palabras sinceras

.-Bueno es mejor ahora sí que te vallas, mientras estes mas aquí estarás más cansada.-dije la levitaba hacia afuera de la puerta

.-Nos volveremos a ver cierto.-pregunto Luna

.-Tal vez, hasta luego Princesa Luna.-me despedí haciendo una reverencia

luego Ombi.-dijo Luna antes de salir de la puerta

Esta se cerró, después que salió Luna fue en vuelta en un resplandor de color blanco

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en la habitación de Luna

Celestia estaba cuidado a su hermana Luna ya que estaba preocupada ya que llevaba mucho tiempo en el mundo de los sueños hasta que pudo observar que Luna estaba abriendo sus ojos, eso le dio alegría

.-Luna te encuentras bien.-dijo Celestia

.-Si Tía, me encuentro bien.-dijo Luna

Luna intento levantarse pero no pudo, al ver que no podía Celestia se preocupo

.-¿Segura que estas bien?.-pregunto Celestia preocupada

.-Si Tía, solamente estoy cansada use demasiada magia.-contesto Luna

.-Entonces necesitas descansar.-dijo Celestia aliviada

.-Pero debo decirte lo que descubrí.-dijo Luna

.-Es algo que no puede esperar hasta mañana.-dijo Celestia

.- ¡Mañana!, acaso ya es de noche.-pregunto Luna sorprendida

.-Así es, estuviste todo el día en el mundo de los sueños, levante la Luna por ti cuando vi que ya era tarde, por eso te pregunto si lo que descubriste no puede esperar hasta mañana.-contesto Celestia

.-Supongo que puede esperar hasta mañana.-dijo Luna

.-Entonces será mejor que descanses, me contaras todo por la mañana, me alegro que estés bien.-dijo Celestia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

.-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Tia, dijo Luna

.-Hasta mañana Luna.-se despidió Celestia mientras salía de la habitación

Luna estaba recordando todo lo que había sucedido con aquel alicornio, tenía muchas preguntas acerca de él, recordó lo del halago que le había dicho, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo

.-Sera mejor dormir, necesito descansar.-dijo Luna mientras se disponía a dormir

Regresando al sueño de Ombi

.-Espero que se encuentre bien.-dije preocupado

Aurora salió del estanque en forma de esfera y se acercó alado mío, cuando estaba alado mío regreso a su forma original

.-No te preocupes mi hija está bien, ahora esta descansado.-dijo Aurora

.-Me alegro que este bien.-dije

.-Manejaste bien la situación con mi hija.-dijo Aurora

.-Bueno era la mejor opción no quería pelear con ella, además si hubiéramos peleado en su estado actual podría haberla lastimado.-le dije

.-Veo que te preocupas mucho por los demás.-dijo Aurora

.-Supongo, solamente que no me gusta ver a nadie sufrir por mi culpa.-le dije

_.-Es tal como me dijo mi esposo piensa en el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo, ahora también creo que es el indicado para ayudarnos.-pensó Aurora_

.-Solo espero que allá dado una buena impresión y que no piensen que soy una amenaza.-dije

.-No te preocupes distes una buena impresión.-dijo Aurora

.-Me alegro, bueno será mejor que despierte no lo crees.-dije

.-Si será lo mejor, haz lo mismo imagina una puerta y al cruzarla podrás despertar.-dijo Aurora

Me concentre y enfrente de nosotros se creó una puerta

.-Bueno allá voy.-dije mientras cruzaba la puerta

Al cruzarla fui envuelto en un resplandor blanco, empecé abrir los ojos, me estaba despertando, observe que estaba acostado en una cama pequeña vi que tenía algunas cajas desde mi cintura hasta mis pies, supuse que las habían puesto para que estuviera cómodo, mire a mi alrededor podía ver mascaras tribales y frasco colgando del techo sabía que estaba en la casa de Zecora, observe mi cuerpo, tenía vendado el brazo donde me había mordido el lobo y una venda en mi torso entre algunos curitas en mi cuerpo y rostro

.-Así que estoy despierto en el mundo real.-dije

.-Así es ya no estas soñando, esto es la realidad.-dijo Aurora

Al escucharla voltee a un lado donde estaba la espada de la armonía

.-Es bueno que me lo digas, después de esto ya no sé si estoy dormido o despierto, podría volverme loco.-dije riendo un poco

.-Si me imagino.-dijo Aurora

Observe la ventana y me di cuenta que era de noche, observe que había un plato de frutas en una mesa cerca de la ventana intente levantarme para tomar una fruta, pero empecé a sentir un poco de dolor

.-No deberías esforzaste tanto Ombi, aun tu cuerpo no se recupera totalmente, deberías descansar.-dijo Aurora

.-No te preocupes no lo hare, solo quería levantarme para comer algo, tengo hambre.-dije mientras volví a levantarme

Logre levantarme y me dirigí a tomar una fruta que había, sentía un poco de dolor al moverme, pero llegue y decidí tomar una manzana que había, regrese a la cama a sentarme, empecé a comer mientras me puse a reflexionar lo que había pasado aquel día, Aurora vio mi cara de preocupación

.-¿Te encuentras bien Ombi?.-pregunto Aurora preocupada

.-Bueno dentro de lo que cabe supongo que sí, solo que aún sigo sorprendido de lo que hice ese día contra esos lobos de madera.-le conteste

.-Fuiste muy valiente al pelear contra esos lobos, para protegerlos.-dijo Aurora

.-Bueno en mi mundo eso se llama estupidez en lugar de valentía.-le dije

.-Pero en el nuestro se le llama héroismo.-dijo Aurora

.-Si supongo, espero que se encuentren bien aquellos dos.-dije algo preocupado

.-No tienes de que preocuparte por ellos, se encuentran bien.-dijo Aurora

.-Me da gusto oír eso, ahora solo espero no haber causado muchos problemas a Zecora y a Twilight.-dije

.-No creo que les hayas causado problemas como dices, ya que son tus ami,,,.-dijo Aurora hasta que la interrumpí

.-De todas formas quisiera disculparme con ellas, no me gusta ser una carga para nadie y pagarles el favor de alguna manera.-le dije un poco serio

Aurora vi la cara de seriedad que tenía Ombi, se dio cuenta que le gustaba ayudar, pero no le gustaba que lo ayudara, ya que pensaba que lo ayudaban por lastima o por obligación y no por amistad

.-Si eso es lo que quieres, no crees que deberías dormir.-dijo Aurora

.-Creo que ya he dormido lo suficiente, no lo crees.-le dije

.-Entonces que harás.-pregunto Aurora

.-No lo sé, pero dormir no al menos por hoy no.-le dije

.-No quisieras platicar.-pregunto Aurora

.-La verdad si, quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas, por lo que vi necesito hablar más con ustedes pero supongo que tu si quieres irte a dormir no.-le conteste

.-Recuerda que yo como mi hija somos las dueñas de la noche.-dijo Aurora riendo

.-Bueno si lo dices de esa forma, entonces te gustaría platicar un poco.-le dije

.-Por supuesto, entonces de que quisieras hablar.-dijo Aurora

.-Me gustaría saber, aparte de Sombra y las princesas de Equestria quien más están buscándome.-le dije

.-Muy pocos te andan buscando, solamente los seres que poseen gran magia sintieron tu llegada a nuestro mundo.-dijo Aurora

Al escucharla empecé a pensar quienes eran los que tenían poderosa magia en la serie, al acordarme quienes eran empecé a entrar en pánico

.-No me digas que.-dije preocupado

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del norte ártico de Equestria

Un unicornio encapuchado entraba en una gran cueva oscura, este se adentraba más a la cueva con una antorcha, hasta que llego como una especie de altar que estaba en lo más profundo de la cueva

.-Maestro, vengo a dar mi reporte.-dijo el unicornio

En ese momento se generó una gran cortina de humo negro, de ella emergieron unos ojos de color rojo con verde y salían de ellos una especie de humo morado, era el rey sombra

.- ¿Dime lo encontraste?-dijo el rey sombra

.-Si maestro, me costó mucho trabajo pero por fin lo encontré.-dijo el unicornio

El unicornio empezó a levitar algo de su alforja que traía consigo, era un cuerno de color rojo y lo llevo directo a él, en eso el cuerno se fusionó con el rey sombra de nuevo

.-Haaa ahora mi poder se recuperara más rápido.-dijo el rey sombra mientras reía

.-También vengo a informarle que tenía razón su invitado, ya llego a Equestria, pero aún no lo hemos encontrado, sabemos que no está con las princesas, ya que también lo andan buscando-dijo el unicornio

.- Mmmm sigan buscando, si lo encuentran no hagan nada avísenme primero.-dijo el Rey Sombra

.-¿No quiere que lo traigamos si lo encontramos?-pregunto el unicornio confundido

.-No aún no.-contesto el Rey Sombra

.- ¿Por qué no maestro?, no piensa que podría aliarse con las princesas o las portadoras de la armonía y arruinar sus planes.-dijo el unicornio

.-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, al contrario podría utilizar eso para mis planes.-dijo el Rey Sombra

.-No comprendo maestro.-dijo el unicornio

.-Después lo sabrás ahora dime ¿Qué hay de los que podrían ser nuestros aliados?-pregunto el Rey Sombra

.-Bueno maestro, la reina de Chrysalis también lo anda buscando, Lord Tirek ha escapado del tártaro y no sabemos hacia donde ha huido pero lo seguimos buscando y El dios del caos Discord sigue convertido en piedra.-dijo el unicornio

.-Sigan vigilándolos, ya que cuando recupere mis fuerzas les haremos una pequeña visita, ahora lárgate necesito recuperar mis fuerzas.-dijo el Rey sombra

.-Como desees maestro.-dijo el unicornio mientras se alejaba

.-Así que ninguno de ellos, ni las princesas lo trajeron a este mundo, entonces solamente queda alguien que pudo haberlo traído primero antes que yo, así que intentas ponerlo de su lado primero, no importa no te servirá de nada que este de su lado, ya que él será mi campeón de una forma u otra, lograre tener mi venganza y esta vez no podrás hacer nada para detenerme Solaris.-dijo el rey Sombra riendo mientras regresaba al altar

Continuara…

**Nota del autor: Hola disculpe el retraso no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero que les allá gustado el capítulo y les agradezco sus comentarios ^^ **


	8. Cambio de Prioridad

**No soy dueño de los personajes originales de la serie My litle pony le pertenecen a hasbro, **

**CAMBIO DE PRIORIDAD**

En el castillo de Canterlot

Luna estaba despertando, observo el reloj que tenía en su cuarto y vio que ya pronto seria hora de descender la Luna para que su hermana pudiera alzar el sol

.-Debo de ir a ver a mi Tia.-dijo Luna mientras se levantaba

Al salir de su habitación observo a sus dos guardias de la noche custodiando su habitación un poco preocupados

.-Se siente mejor su alteza.-dijo uno de los guardias

.-Si, gracias.-contesto Luna

.-Nos alegre que este bien su alteza.-dijo el guardia

.-Saben si mi Tia está en su habitación.-pregunto Luna

.-Si ella está en su habitación.-dijo el otro guardia

.-Ya veo gracias, pueden retirarse.-dijo Luna

.-Como ordene su alteza.-dijeron los dos guardias mientras se retiraban

Luna se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, mientras iba empezó a pensar todo lo que había sucedido con aquel alicornio, empezó a cuestionar lo que había dicho

.-¿Sera verdad todo lo que dijo?, ¿que llego a Equestia por casualidad? y ¿que no viene a causar daño a Equestria?.-dijo Luna en voz baja

Cada vez que recordaba lo que sucedió, le aparecían más preguntas

.-Entonces ¿por qué no quiso reunirse con nosotras en este mundo?, ¿acaso habla mentido?, pero sentí sus palabras sinceras e incluso se preocupó por mi bienestar y me dijo que era hermosa.-dijo Luna pensativa

Eso último que dijo hizo que se sonrojara, empezó a mover la cabeza rápidamente intentando olvidar esa parte

.-Necesito contarle a mi Tia, ella sabrá que hacer-dijo Luna intentando olvidar ese halago

Llego a la habitación de su hermana, vi a los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada

.-Princesa Luna, su hermana la está esperando.-dijo el guardia

.-Gracias, pueden retirarse.-dijo Luna

.-Si su alteza.-dijeron los dos guardias mientras se retiraban

Luna toco la puerta

.-Pasa Luna.-dijo Celestia

Luna abrió la puerta para ver a su hermana, que estaba en el balcón de su habitación

.-Como te encuentras Luna.-pregunto Celestia

.-Mejor Tía, solo necesitaba descansar un poco.-contesto Luna mientras se acercaba donde estaba su hermana

.-Me da gusto Luna.-dijo Celestia

.-Necesito contarte lo que sucedió ayer.-dijo Luna

.-Así es, pero primero debemos hacer nuestro debe real.-dijo Celestia

.-Tienes razón Tía.-dijo Luna

En eso, Luna concentro su magia, la luna estaba descendiendo, Celestia también estaba concentrando su magia, el sol estaba alzándose haciendo que la noche desapareciera

.-Ahora que dimos paso a un nuevo día, ahora sí cuéntame que sucedió ayer.-dijo Celestia

.-Sera mejor que te sientes Tía.-dijo Luna

Las dos se sentaron, Luna empezó a contarle a su hermana lo que había sucedido, Celestia no podía creer que fuera un alicornio macho quien había llegado a Equestria ya que pensaba que eran las únicas alicornios que existían ella y sus hermanas Luna y Candence

.-Así que podría a ver más alicornios de donde dices que viene.-pregunto Celestia

.-No lo sé Tía, ya que él me dijo que podría ser pero él no estaba seguro si hubiera más.-contesto Luna

.- ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba y de dónde venía?-pregunto Celestia

.-Dijo que se llamaba Ombi y que venía de un lugar muy lejano llamado México.-contesto Luna

.-Nunca he oído sobre ese lugar y te dijo con qué propósito vino aquí.-pregunto Celestia intrigada

.-No, pero él dijo que no tenía intención de causar problemas o de lastimar a nadie de aquí.-contesto Luna

.-Y crees que diga la verdad.-Pregunto Celestia

.-La verdad no lo sé Tía, pero.-contesto Luna

.-Pero.-dijo Celestia

.-Sus palabras parecían ser sinceras, además él se preocupó por mí.-dijo Luna

.-¿Como que se preocupó por ti?.-pregunto Celestia

.-Bueno cuando le pregunte si podía contentar algunas preguntas él se negó, entonces la única forma de conseguir algunas respuestas seria por la fuerza pense, pero estaba cansada por haber usado casi toda mi magia al romper su barrera, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo.-contesto Luna

.-Así que combatiste contra el.-dijo Celestia preocupada

.-No, cuando me puse en posición de ataque, pensé que él lo haría también, pero en lugar de eso el sentó y acepto contestar algunas preguntas y así pude obtener esta poca información, pero después de un rato hablando, yo me estaba cansando rápidamente, por usar lo que me quedaba de magia para mantener en su sueño, el noto eso y me envolvió en una esfera de color dorado.-dijo Luna

.-Y que paso después Luna.-pregunto Celestia intrigada

.-Bueno, yo intente romper la esfera con mi magia pero él me detuvo, me dijo que ya no debía usar mi magia si no podría caer en un sueño eterno, me sorprendió que se preocupara por mí, a pesar de que intente atacarlo, le pregunte por que se preocupa por mí y me dijo que él no quiere lastimar a nadie ni atraer problemas a Equestria y después me saco de su sueño.-dijo Luna

.-Mmmm tal vez como dices sus palabras pueden ser sinceras, pero aún no sabemos por qué vino a Equestria.-dijo Celestia

.-Él no tenía intensión de venir a Equestria.-contesto Luna

.-A que te refieres con eso Luna.-pregunto Celestia

.-Según él dijo que llego aquí por casualidad, que fue absorbido por un portal que lo trajo aquí.-contesto Luna

Al oír eso Celestia empezó a pensar preocupada, Luna noto la preocupación de su hermana

.-¿Que sucede Tía?.-pregunto Luna preocupada

-Ya veo, si él dice la verdad no tendría que ser una amenaza para Equestria, pero.-dijo Celestia

.-¿Pero que Tía?.- pregunto Luna

.-Pero si dijo que vino a través de un portal y en contra de su voluntad, quiere decir que alguien lo trajo con un propósito.-dijo Celestia preocupada

.-Pero quien y con qué propósito.-pregunto Luna preocupada

.-No lo sé, pero debió haber sido alguien poderoso para poder crear un portal, ya que requiere de mucha magia, no le preguntaste si podíamos hablar con el.-dijo Celestia

.-Le dije pero él se negó, dijo que no quería involucrarse con nadie más.-dijo Luna

.-Ya veo, debemos seguir buscándolo de todas formas.-dijo Celestia

.-Crees que sea una amenaza aun Tia.-pregunto Luna

.-Si es verdad lo que dijo no, pero me preocupa que alguien lo haya traído aquí y con qué propósito.-dijo Celestia preocupada

.-Tienes razón debemos encontrarlo, tal vez lo quieran utilizarlo para causar el mal.-dijo Luna

.-Si ese es el caso, debemos encontrarlo rápidamente antes que nuestros enemigos o el que lo trajo lo encuentre, cambiaremos nuestras prioridades para encontrarlo.-dijo Celestia

.-Pero como lo haremos hasta ahorita no hemos tenido suerte.-dijo Luna

.-Eso era porque no sabíamos que estábamos buscando pero ahora ya lo sabemos, también ahora les diremos a los guardias que vigilan cada ciudad o pueblo de Equestria para encontrarlo.-dijo Celestia

.-Pero eso haría que se asustara y que huyera no.-dijo Luna

.-Si, pero no lo haremos agresivamente, como sabes Luna en cada pueblo o ciudad hay guardias, que están para mantener el orden de cada lugar, les diremos que lo busquen discretamente sin levantar sospechas y que solamente ellos sepan de su existencia y cuando lo encuentren que no hagan nada y que nos avisen rápidamente para ir hablar con el.-dijo Celestia

.- Pero si no está en ninguna de las ciudades o pueblos.-dijo Luna

.-Ahí en donde entramos nosotras lo buscaremos en los lugares donde se podría ocultar, como lo estábamos haciendo.-dijo Celestia

.-Ya veo, podría funcionar.-dijo Luna

.-Aunque solamente hay un lugar donde no hay guardias que es Poniville, pero ahí vive Twilight y sus amigas ellas podrían ayudarnos a vigilar esa zona.-dijo Celestia

.-Si Tía.-dijo Luna

.-Entonces ahora necesito que me describas como es el.-dijo Celestia

.-Bueno su crin era de color negro con blanco, su pelaje era gris, era alto, sus ojos eran de color azul y sus alas eran algo extrañas.-dijo Luna

.-¿Como que extrañas?.-pregunto Celestia

.-Bueno como sabes las alas deberían de ser del mismo color que su pelaje, pero sus alas no lo eran, estas eran de color blanco, las orillas y las puntas eran de color negro y no tenía Cutie Mark.-contesto Luna

.-Cada vez se vuelve más extraño, quisiera saber más del.-dijo Celestia intrigada

.-Yo igual quisiera saber más del.-dijo Luna un poco sonrojada

.-Bueno Luna ya sabremos más del cuando lo encontremos, ahora debo de empezar a escribir las cartas que enviare a cada ciudad o pueblo de Equestria y luego le enviare una carta a Twilight.-dijo Celestia mientras levitaba unos pergaminos y un tintero con una pluma

.-Entonces te dejare para que puedas trabajar a gusto, yo iré a patrullar entonces Tía.-dijo luna

.-Segura Luna, no quieres descansar un poco más.-dijo Celestia

.-No te preocupes Tia me encuentro bien.-dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a la puerta

.-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado.-dijo Celestia

.-Lo tendré.-dijo Luna mientras salía

Celestia empezó a escribir las cartas que enviaría a los guardias, aun intrigada por este alicornio

Mientras tanto en la casa de Zecora

Zecora se estaba levantando, se dirigió a ver como se encontraba Ombi, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su extraño amigo sentado en su cama leyendo, estaba contenta de que por fin había despertado

.-Hola Zecora, buenos días.-le dije con una sonrisa

.-Hola Ombi, buenos días, como te sientes.-pregunto Zecora

.-He estado mejor.- dije

.-No has tenido preocupadas por ti mi buen Ombito.-dijo Zecora

.-Lo se, gracias por ayudarme Zecora y te pido disculpas por las molestias que te ocasione.-dije

.-De nada y descuida, aunque también deberías decirle eso a Twilight no lo crees.-dijo Zecora

.-Por supuesto, cuando la vea se lo diré.-dije

En ese momento se oyó que tocaban la puerta

.-Tan puntuales como siempre, no tendrás que esperar mucho para decirle.-dijo Zecora mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Yo me quede pensando, mientras Zecora iba abrir la puerta

_.-Acaso ha estado viniendo desde temprano a verme.-pensé_

Zecora abrió la puerta para observar que era Twilight y Spike quienes habían llegado

.-Hola Twilight y Spike, tan puntuales como siempre.-dijo Zecora

.-Hola Zecora.-dijeron los dos

.-Como sigue.-pregunto Twilight

.-Les alegrara saber que él ya está consiente.-dijo Zecora

.-Que bueno podemos verlo.-dijo Spike

.-Por supuesto pasen.-dijo Zecora

Los dos entraron a la casa y fueron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba, los dos vieron que estaba despierto eso les dio alegría

.-Gracias a Celestia, que por fin despertaste nos tenías preocupados, como te sientes.-dijo Twilight preocupada

.-Hola Twilight, he estado mejor, aún sigo adolorido.-le dije

.-Por supuesto que sí, la pelea que tuviste contra esos lobos no ha sido para menos, es un milagro que sigas vivo.-dijo Twilight

.-No fue un milagro, fue gracias a ustedes que aún sigo vivo, gracias a las dos por a verme ayudado y perdón por causarles tantas molestias.-Les dijes

.-No tienes nada que agradecer mi buen Ombito, lo hicimos con gusto por un buen amigo.-dijo Zecora

.-Zecora tiene razón no tienes nada que agradecer lo hicimos con gusto, pero dinos en que estabas pensando al enfrentar a esos lobos tu solo.-dijo Twilight

.-Porque era la mejor opción.-le dije

.-Como que la mejor opción.-pregunto Twilight confundida

.-Veras si hubiera corrido con ellos, los lobos nos hubieran seguido y tal vez hubiera alcanzado alguno de ellos y si hubiéramos llegado contigo te hubiéramos puesto en peligro también y no quería nada de eso, así que era lo mejor quedarme a enfrentarlos, así estarían a salvo, por eso era la mejor opción.-le dije

Twilight se sorprendió al escucharlo, pensaba que él quería ayudar pero no quería que lo ayudaran, pero no pensaba que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por alguien que no conocía, Ombi noto su cara de sorpresa

. ¿Oye es estás bien?.-le pregunte

.-Si lo estoy bueno nos alegra que hallas despertado, aunque también nosotros queríamos agradecerte por haber salvado a Spike y Sweetie Belle.-dijo Twilight

.-Así que te llamas Spike.-dije mientras veía a Spike

.-Si.-dijo Spike

.-Cierto que ustedes no se conocen formalmente, bueno Spike él es Ombi, Ombi él es Spike.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno mucho gusto.-digo Spike

.-Igualmente, pero una pregunta Twilight.-le dije

.-Si dime.-dijo Twilight

.-Por qué lo trajiste te dije que no quería que nadie más supiera de mi.-le dije

.-No te preocupes el prometió no decir nada, además él ya te vio y no me parecía que estuviera mal que viniera a darte las gracias, no lo crees.-dijo Twilight

Bueno si lo dices de esa forma supongo que está bien.-le dije

.-No te preocupes Ombi no diré nada, además como dijo Twilight quería agradecerte por salvarnos de esos lobos, bueno Sweetie Belle también quiere venir a visitarte ya que también está preocupada por ti pero sigue castigada, le alegrara saber que ya despertaste.-dijo Spike

.-Ok gracias por la preocupación por mí, pero espero que por favor no digan y no traigan a nadie mas.-les dije

.-No te preocupes no lo haremos verdad Spike.-dijo Twilight

.-Exacto aunque aun no entiendo por qué no quieres que sepan de ti, pareces alguien agradable.-dijo Spike

.-Tengo mis razones, dejémoslo así quieren.-les dije

.-Ok como quieras, además también quería decirte que hoy en adelante seré tu humilde sirviente.-dijo Spike haciendo una reverencia

.-¿Espera que?.-dijéramos Twilight y yo

.-¿Por qué?.-le pregunte

.-Porque es mi código de dragón, me has salvado la vida así que estoy en deuda contigo.-dijo Spike

.-Spike no es necesario que hagas eso.-le dije aun confundido

.-Pero debo de hacerlo es mi código de dragón.-dijo Spike

.-Bueno sé que es algo importante un código, pero no me siento a gusto tener a alguien que sea mi sirviente, además no lo necesito.-le dije

.-Pero si no sigo mi código no poder ser un dragón noble.-dijo Spike con algunas lágrimas

.-Twilight podrías decirle algo.-le dije

.-Lo siento pero para él es algo importante su código.-dijo Twilight

.-Así es, hare lo que me digas.-dijo Spike

.-Spike enserio no necesito….-dije

En ese momento Spike eructo algo, era un pergamino, eso era una carta de la princesa Celestia, tenía que aparentar que no sabía que era

.-¿Qué es eso?.-pregunte mientras señalaba la carta

.-Ha esto es una carta de la princesa Celestia.-dijo Spike

.-Así que comes cartas.-le dije sarcasticamente

.-No, claro que no.-dijo Spike

.-Luego te lo explicare Ombi ahora necesito saber por qué me envió esta carta la princesa Celestia.-dijo Twilight

.-Este bien.-dije

_.-Yo también quiero saber el contenido de esa carta, lo más probable es que hable esa carta sobre mí ya que apenas ha pasado una horas de lo que sucedió con Luna.-pensé_

.-Bueno Spike podrías leerla por favor.-dijo Twilight

.-Por supuesto dijo Spike

Spike empezó a desenrollar la carta y empezó a leerla

.-Querida Twilight, espero que te encuentres bien, el motivo que te envió esta carta es que necesito tu ayuda junto con tus amigas, para encontrar a un cierto poni que necesitamos encontrar rápidamente, podría estar en Poniville o en sus alrededores, lo que está en esta carta debe de permanecer en secreto, nadie debe saber esto solamente tú y tus amigas.-dijo Spike

.-Spike espera.-dijo Twilight interrumpiendo a Spike

Twilight miro a Ombi y a Zecora, ellos la miraron sabía lo que diría Twilight

.-Supongo que saldremos para que puedas seguir con la lectura de tu carta.-dije

Zecora se dirigía a la puerta, mientras que yo me iba a levantar, pero Twilight nos detuvo

.-Esperen no necesitan irse.-dijo Twilight

.-Claro que si, en tu carta decía que no mas necesitaban saber tú y tus amigas, así que mejor nos salimos para no oír.-dije mientras me levante

En eso se me acerco Twilight

.-Podrías sentarte de nuevo, por favor.-dijo Twilight

.-Pero…-dije

Twilight me empujo y caí en la cama

.-Gracias y Zecora ven como les dije no necesitan irse.-dijo Twilight

.-Auch, sabes que aun ando adolorido verdad.-le dije un poco serio

.-Era necesario por lo testarudo que eres.-dijo Twilight riendo un poco

.-Que graciosa y ahora.-dije

.-La carta dice que solamente nosotras conociera su contenido, pero yo confió en ustedes que no dirán nada y creo que podrían ayudarme a encontrarlo, ya que dijo la princesa Celestia que podría estar cerca de los alrededores de Poniville.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno entiendo la confianza que tienes en Zecora, pero en mí, pensé que no confiabas en mi por tanto que oculto.-le dije sorprendido

.-Al principio no confiaba y dudaba mucho sobre ti Ombi, pero haz demostrado que se puede confiar en ti, me ayudaste con lo de Trixie, protegiste a Spike y Sweetie Belle con tu vida, incluso te preocupaste por mí, por eso ahora confió en ti, además me dijiste que una amistad se requiere confianza, ahora yo confió en ti, ahora solo espero que tú puedas confiar en mi.-dijo Twilight mientras ponía su casco sobre su mano

Al escuchar sus palabras y su casco sobre mi mano, me sentí un poco raro e incómodo, pero a la vez me sentía con alegría y seguridad

.-Si bueno gracias, tal vez.-le dije nervioso mientras volteaba hacia otro lado y quitaba mi mano de su casco

Twilight rio un poco por la reacción que tubo

.-Ahora si prosigue leyendo la carta Spike por favor.-dijo Twilight

.-Así claro, en que me quede así, el poni que estábamos es un alicornio.-dijo Spike

.-Un alicornio.-todos dijeron con asombro

.-Seguro Spike.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-Bueno eso dice aquí.-dijo Spike

.-Bueno continúa Spike.-dijo Twilight curiosa

.-Este tiene un pelaje gris con crin de color negro con blanco, además sus alas poseen un color inusual, como sabrás el color de las alas deberían ser del mismo color de su pelaje pero las suyas no, son de color blanco con las puntas y las orillas de color negro, es alto y no tiene Cutie Mark, pensamos que podría estar usando ropa para ocultar que no tiene Cutie Mark y sus alas, si lo llegaran a encontrar, tienes que avisarme lo más pronto posible .-dijo Spike

_.-Lo sabía esta carta se trataba de mí, al parecer le están dando prioridad a buscarme, genial simplemente genial, espera un momento, me están buscando en mi forma de poni y no en mi forma humana, tal vez no se ha tan malo, aunque sigue siendo malo de todas formas, ya que habrá más vigilancia y mi forma humana no es muy desapercibida que digamos.-pensé seriamente_

.-Y que más dice Spike, sobre este alicornio algún nombre o algo así.-dijo Twilight curiosamente

_.-Nombre, sí que soy estúpido le di el nombre que he estado usando, si escribió el nombre, será muy difícil de explicar, que hago.-pensé nervioso_

Twilight noto mi nerviosismo

.-Ombi estás bien.-pregunto Twilight

.-Este si claro.-le dije nervioso

.-De acuerdo, entonces Spike.-dijo Twilight

.-No, no anoto ningún nombre.-dijo Spike

.-Bueno con la descripción es más que suficiente.-dijo Twilight

.-Espera Twilight aún hay más, dice que si lo encontramos intentemos retenerlo lo suficiente para que logren llegar a tiempo pero sin usar la fuerza, que no es peligroso, pero si se sintiera amenazado podría serlo y que te desea que se encuentren bien, ahora si es todo.-dijo Spike

.-Ok gracias Spike, me ayudaran a encontrarlo verdad.-dijo Twilight

.-Cuentas con mi apoyo Twilight.-dijo Zecora

Me sentí un poco aliviado de saber que no había puesto mi nombre en la carta

.-Con el mío también.-le dije

.-Perdona Ombi pero debemos de irnos, tengo que ir a avisar las demás sobre esto.-dijo Twilight

.-No te preocupes, esto es importante así que vallan.-le dije

.-Yo quisiera quedarme Twilight.-dijo Spike

.-Te quieres quedar Spike ¿Por qué?.-pregunto nTwilight

.-Porque tal si Ombi necesita mi ayuda, después de todo debo estar al pendiente del.-dijo Spike

.-Pero Spike, Ombi dijo que….dijo Twilight hasta que la interrumpí

.-Deja que se quede Twilight, quisiera hablar con el.-le dije

.-Mmm está bien puedes quedarte Spike mientras voy a decirle a las demás.-dijo Twilight

.-Gracias Twilight.-dijo Spike

.-Yo te acompañare a Poniville, ya que necesito algunos suministros.-dijo Zecora

.-De acuerdo, no tardaremos mucho.-dijo Twilight

.-Espera Twilight.-dije

.-¿Que sucede Ombi?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Me preguntaba si podía pedirte algo.-le dije un poco apenado

.-¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda?.-dijo Twilight confundida

.-Bueno si no quieres lo entenderé.-le dije

.-No es eso, solamente que me extraña, ya que pensé que no querías mi ayuda.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-Bueno es cierto que te dije que no quería ayuda, pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión no.-le dije

.-Bueno tienes razón, entonces dime en que te puedo ayudar.-dijo Twilight alegremente

.-Bueno quería saber si podrías conseguirme algo de tela, hilo y una aguja.-le dije

.-¿Tela?.-pregunto Twilight

.-Así es, como veras mi ropa quedo rasgada y quisiera intentar repararla por eso necesito esas cosas.-le dije

.-Bueno supongo que podría conseguirte las cosas, pero creo que sería mejor si me la dieras y que mi amiga Rarity pudiera arreglarla incluso podría crearte más ropa, ya que ella es la mejor diseñadora de ropa en Poniville.-dijo Twilight

.-Así es la mejor, además de ser la más hermosa.-dijo Spike

.-Supongo que eso sería la mejor opción pero si te doy mi ropa para que la arregle me quedaría sin ropa y no puedo andar desnudo.-le dije

.-Y por qué no, nosotros no usamos ropa a mas que sea un evento importante.-dijo Spike

.-Porque a diferencia de ustedes yo no poseo un pelaje o escamas que me proteja de las temperaturas del ambiente entre otras cosas, además del lugar de donde vengo es incorrecto andar sin ropa.-dije un poco apenado

.-Ya veo.-dijo Spike

.-Además tu amiga podría hacer muchas preguntas acerca de este tipo de ropa, como a que criatura le pertenece y cosas por el estilo, además no quiero que les mientas a tus amigas por mi Twilight, por eso no más quiero si puedes traerme esas cosas.-le dije

Twilight se sorprendió al oírlo, ya que no quería que mintiera a sus amigas por él

.-De acuerdo Ombi te traeré lo que me pediste.-dijo con una sonrisa

.-Gracias Twilight, toma.-le dije mientras rompía un pedazo de tela de mi playera

.-Quieres que sea del mismo color.-pregunto Twilight mientras la tomaba con su casco

.-Si es posible si y si no algún color parecido.-le dije

.-De acuerdo, bueno será mejor irnos.-dijo Twilight

.-Gracias y que les vaya bien.-les dije

.-Adiós.-dijo Spike

.-No tardaremos mucho, nos vemos al rato.-dijo Twilight

Las dos salieron, dejándonos solos

.Bueno Spike, como dije quería hablar contigo, acerca de eso que me servirías, es algo noble seguir y cumplir un código, pero tienes que saber a quién dárselo.-le dije

.-A que te refieres.-pregunto Spike confundido

.-Me refiero a que si dices que me servirás y harás todo lo que diga, eso implicaría si te digiera que abandonaras tu hogar para seguirme.-le dije

.-Abandonar mi hogar para ir contigo, acaso no te quedaras a vivir aquí.-dijo Spike confundido

.-No Spike, estoy aquí porque necesitaba ayuda para aprender a controlar la magia y crear pociones, pero pronto me iré ya que necesito ir a buscar algo.-le dije

.-¿Qué cosa?.-pregunto Spike

.-Algo que necesito, por eso te pregunto Spike estarías dispuesto a irte de tu hogar para seguirme a quien sabe dónde y enfrentar toda clase de peligros.-le dije

.-yo…yo.-dijo Spike nerviosamente

.-Yo sé que no Spike, aun no estás listo para eso y aunque lo estuvieras no te llevaría conmigo, así que dejemos eso de querer servirme no lo crees.-le dije

Spike se veía triste y deprimido, sabía que era importante para él, me sentí mal por el

.-Que te perece si hacemos algo, que tal si me ayudas mientras este aquí, te parece bien.-le dije con una sonrisa

.-Enserio.-dijo Spike alegre

.-Por supuesto no veo por qué no.-le dije

.-Gracias, no te defraudare.-dijo Spike

.-Yo sé que no.-le dije

.-Y ahora que hacemos, mientras llegan.-pregunto Spike

.-Bueno quisiera leer el libro que le preste a Zecora sobre la preparación de pociones, ya que quiero saber la duración que podrían tener y efectos.-le dije

.-Y donde esta yo te lo traigo.-dijo Spike

.-Gracias Spike creo que está cerca de los estantes, que tiene en su sala se llama el libro Pociones para cada tipo de ocasión.-le dije

.-De acuerdo no tardo.-dijo Spike mientras se dirigía a la sala

.-Hola Ombi, veo que te encuentras mejor, me da gusto.-dijo Solaris

.-Hola Solaris me da gusto oírte de nuevo, ya te habías tardado.-le dije

.-Ya estaba aquí pero no quería interrumpir.-dijo Solaris

.-Ya veo, Solaris gracias por mantener con vida.-le dije

.-No tienes que agradecerme nada Ombi, aunque me hubiera podido ayudarte más en ese momento, pero mi magia no es tan poderosa aun.-dijo Solaris

.-Si ya me dijo tu esposa Aurora sobre eso, tenemos que tener más comunicación si queremos avanzar más rápido, no lo crees.-le dije

.-Ombi no lo encuentro, donde me dijiste.-grito Spike

.-No te preocupes voy para allá.-le grite mientras me levantaba

.-De acuerdo.-grito Spike

.-Creo que dejaremos esta conversación para después no lo crees Solaris, aunque esta vez sí debemos continuarla no crees.-dije

.-Si ombi, tienes toda la razón.-dijo Solaris

Mientras tanto cerca de Poniville

Twilight estaba un poco distraída pensando, Zecora noto eso

.-Que te sucede Twilight te veo distraída desde hace un buen rato, acaso te preocupa este nuevo alicornio.-dijo Zecora

.-No me preocupa si no que me da curiosidad, es que como es posible que exista otro alicornio además de las princesas.-dijo Twilight

.-Han muchos misterios en este mundo, que aún no sabemos, tal vez cuando lo encuentren respuestas obtendrás.-dijo Zecora

.-Si tienes razón.-dijo Twilight

Habían llegado a Poniville, Twilight observo a Rainbow Dash que estaba limpiando el cielo

.-Rainbow podrías venir un momento.-grito Twilight

Rainbow la oyó y bajo a saludar a Twilight y Zecora

.-Hola Twilight, hola Zecora.-dijo Rainbow Dash

.-Hola Rainbow.-dijo Zecora

.-Hola Rainbow, necesito que reúnas a las demás en la biblioteca, ya que necesito hablar de algo muy importante.-dijo Twilight

.-Acaso hay problemas.-pregunto Rainbow

.-Te lo explicare cuando estén las demás.-dijo Twilight

.-De acuerdo iré por las demás lo más rápido que pueda.-dijo Rainbow mientras volaba velozmente

.-Bueno Twilight iré a comprar lo que necesito, te veré en tu casa despues.-dijo Zecora

.-De acuerdo Zecora.-dijo Twilight

Las dos se separaron Zecora fue hacia el mercado, mientras que Twilight se dirigía a la biblioteca

Mientras tanto en casa de Zecora

Ombi estaba leyendo el libro de pociones y Spike lo observaba curiosamente

.-Oye Ombi.-dijo Spike

.-Si dime Spike.-le dije

.-Para que necesitas estas pociones y para que tantas.-pregunto Spike

.-Como te dije Spike pronto me iré y esto me ayudara en mi viaje.-le conteste

.-Ya veo, entonces sabes prepararlas.-dijo Spike

.-Mas o menos, Zecora me enseño a prepararlas, esto más o menos lo domino, pero con la magia me falta mucho aun para dominarla.-le dije mientas leía el libro

.-Y si necesitas ayuda con la magia porque no le pides ayuda a Twilight, ella es muy buena podría enseñarte.-dijo Spike

.-Si supongo lo pensare y dime Spike podría hacerte una pregunta.-le dije

.-Por supuesto.-dijo Spike

.-Que le dijiste a la pequeña poni que estaba contigo ese día.-le pregunte curioso

.-A que te refieres.-dijo Spike nervioso

.-Bueno se te declaro en aquel momento no fue así.-le dije

.-Te refieres a eso.-dijo Spike apenado

.-Es que me dio curiosidad que le contestaste.-le dije

.-Bueno la verdad es que aún no le he contestado.-dijo Spike

.-Ya veo supongo que no le has contestado por que no sabes que hacer verdad.-le dije

.-En parte y por qué no la he visto desde ese día, Rarity la castigo tres días sin salir.-dijo Spike

.-Ya veo y dime que piensas hacer cuando la veas, por cierto podrías pasarme ese frasco que está ahí.-le dije mientras señalaba el frasco

.-Si por supuesto, la verdad no sé qué voy hacer cuando la vea.-dijo Spike confundido

.-Acaso no te gusta o tienes ya a alguien.-le dije mientras mezclaba

.-Bueno me prometes no decirle nada a nadie.-dijo Spike

.-Spike no conozco a nadie más que ustedes, pero te prometo no decir nada.-le dije

.-Bueno en realidad me gusta Rarity.-dijo Spike sonrojado

.-Bueno no la conozco pero por lo que dijeron hace rato es modista no.-dije

.-Así es y es la hermana mayor de Sweetie Belle.-dijo

.-Valla es un problema eso verdad, por cierto podrías pasarme uno de los frascos que tiene a tu lado.-le dije

.-Si claro, toma.-dijo Spike mientras me daba el frasco

.-Supongo que no le has dicho lo que sientes a Rarity verdad.-le dije mientras revisaba el frasco

.-No, pero no sé qué hacer yo amo a Rarity pero no quiero lastimar el corazón de Sweetie Belle que debo de hacer Ombi.-dijo Spike confundido

.-Bueno Spike no sabría decirte bien sobre eso, ya que yo no tengo experiencia acerca del amor.-le dije seriamente

.-Ya veo.-dijo Spike tristemente mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Aunque si fuera mi caso.-dije mientras miraba hacia una ventana que habia

Spike volteo a verme

.-Yo no rechazaría ese sentimiento que tiene hacia mí, ya que cuando te lo dicen es porque te quieren por lo que eres, te aceptan como eres con tus virtudes y errores y rechazarlo por un amor platónico que no sabes si está interesado por ti o simplemente te ve como amigo, yo al menos intentaría tener una relación con ella, antes de rechazarla, o perdona Spike me deje llevar, solamente es mi opinión, no me hagas mucho caso, ahora donde me había quedado.- le dije mientras buscaba en el libro

.-Descuida Ombi.-dijo Spike

Las palabras de Ombi, hicieron pensar a Spike sobre todo el asunto, los dos se quedaron callados por un momento

.-Y qué tal si cambiamos de tema, porque no me cuentas un poco de ti y de dónde vives.-le dije intentando cambiar el tema

.-Si claro entonces déjame contarte desde que llegamos a Poniville.-dijo Spike

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

Twilight espera a que vinieran sus amigas en eso tocaron la puerta y fue abrir sus cinco amigas ya habían llegado

.-Twilight vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.-dijo Rarity

.-No se preocupen pasen.-dijo Twilight

Las cinco pasaron

.-Que sucede Twilight, Rainbow dijo que era importante.-dijo Applejack

.-Si es algo importante Applejack hace un rato recibí una carta de la princesa Celestia, que necesitaba nuestra ayuda para encontrar a un cierto poni que podría estar en Poniville o en sus alrededores.-dijo Twilight

.-Un cierto poni querida.-dijo Rarity confundida

.-Así es, si lo encontramos debemos avisarle rápidamente a la princesa Celestia y tratar de retenerlo sin usar la fuerza, mientras llega la princesa.-dijo Twilight

.-Acaso es peligroso.-pregunto Fluttershy asustada

.-Por lo que escribió la princesa Celestia, no lo es, pero podría serlo si se sintiera amenazado.-dijo Twlight

.-Ya veo y para que buscan a este poni Twilight.-pregunto Applejack

.-Creo que necesitan hablar con el nada más.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno de todas formas cualquiera que sea la razón, hay que buscarlo.-dijo Rainbow Dash

.-Rainbow tiene razón, tenemos que encontrarlo la princesa necesita nuestra ayuda, podrías decirnos como es el.-dijo Applejack

.-Bueno también esto de encontrarlo es secreto nadie debe de saber, solamente nosotras.-dijo Twilight

.-Y por qué querida.-dijo Rarity

.-Bueno porque el poni que buscan las princesas es un alicornio macho.-dijo Twilight

Todas se sorprendieron al oir que era un alicornio

.-Estas segura Twilight.-dijo Rainbow Dash

.-La verdad no, pero es lo que escribió la princesa Celestia, asi que debe ser verdad.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno querida dinos como es este alicornio.-dijo Rarity

.-Si dinos para saber a quién debo de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, esperen un momento será doble fiesta una porque es un nuevo alicornio y otra de bienvenida, será súper fantástico.-dijo Pinkie alegremente

Twilight les empezó a decir la descripción que le había dado la princesa Celestia, se sorprendieron también que no tuviera Cutie Mark

.-Así que podría estar usando ropa para ocultar sus alas y que no tiene Cutie Mark.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno con la descripción que nos distes y que esté usando ropa lo reconoceremos fácilmente.-dijo Applejack

.-A un con difraz lo reconoceré, no podrá escapar de su fiesta.-dijo Pinkie entusiasmada

.-Bueno ahora que ya saben cómo es, nos organizaremos como buscarlo, Rainbows tu buscara desde el aire y las cercanía a Poniville.-dijo Twilight

.-Por supuesto cuenta conmigo.-dijo Rainbow Dash

.-Fluttershy tu buscaras en las cercanías de tu casa y tal vez tus amiguitos animales podrían ayudar a encontrarlo.-dijo Twilight

.-Ok solamente espero que no sea agresivo, ni peligroso no quiero que lastime a mis amigos.-dijo Fluttershy asustada

.-Rarity y Pinkie buscaran en Poniville.-dijo Twilight

.-De acuerdo Querida.-dijo Rarity

.-Oki loki doki.-dijo Pinkie

.-Applejack tú en las cercanía de Sweet Apple Acres.-dijo Twilight

.-Lo hare.-dijo Applejack

.-Y yo buscare en los alrededores del bosque everfree y en Poniville.-dijo Twilight

.-Espera en el bosque everfree.-dijo Rainbow Dash

.-Que no es muy peligroso que vallas al bosque tu sola.-dijo Applejack preocupada

.-Bueno no exactamente no me adentrare al bosque si no por la casa de Zecora y a sus alrededores, como he estado yendo ahí para aprender algunas cosas por eso.-dijo Twilight

Suspiraron de alivio sus amigas

.-Entonces si lo llegamos a encontrar, tendríamos que irte a buscar con Zecora no.-dijo Rarity

.-Así es.-le dijo Twilight

.-De acuerdo, entonces busquemos a este alicornio.-dijo Applejack

.-Solamente tenga cuidado, de acuerdo.-dijo Twilight

Todas asistieron mientras se iban a hacer sus cosas, en eso recordó que necesita lo que le había encargado Ombi

.-Rarity espera.-dijo Twilight

.-Que sucede querida.-pregunto Rarity

.-Me pregunta si me podrías vender un poco de tela, hilo y algunas agujas.-pregunto Twlight

.-Por supuesto querida vamos a la Boutique Carrusel.-dijo Rarity

Las dos fueron hacia la Boutique Carrusel, al llegar Rarity hablo

.-Pasa querida y dime qué tipo de tela necesitas.-dijo Rarity

.-Gracias este tipo de tela.-dijo Twilight mientras levitaba la tela que le había dado

Rarity la examino y la vio curiosamente

.-Mmmm creo que tengo un poco de esta tela y del mismo color, espera un momento querida.-dijo Rarity mientras iba a su bodega

.-Ok.-dijo Twilight

Rarity regreso levitando un poco de tela agujas hilo y unas tijeras

.-Aquí tienes querida y una tijeras para que puedas cortarla.-dijo Rarity

.-Gracias Rarity cuanto de debo.-dijo Twilight

.-No es nada querida, te lo regalo.-dijo Rarity

.-Gracias Rarity, bueno debo de irme Zecora debe estar esperándome.-dijo Twilight

.-Haz estado pasando mucho tiempo con Zecora, desde lo ocurrido con Trixie que casi no te vemos.-dijo Rarity

.-Bueno es que he estado aprendiendo muchas cosas interesantes con ella.-dijo Twilight un poco nerviosa

.Ya veo.-dijo Rarity

.-Bueno debo de irme, nos vemos después.-dijo Twilight mientras salía

.-Mmmm está actuando un poco extraña, por cierto para que quería esa tela, nunca le he visto que vista con algo con ese color, como si estuviera ocultando algo, debe de ser mi imaginación, debo terminar algunos encargos.-dijo Rarity

Twilight estaba llegado a la entrada de su casa y pudo observar que ya Zecora estaba ahí esperándola

.-Perdona por hacerte esperar.-dijo Twilight apenada

.-No te preocupes acabo de llegar, nos vamos.-dijo Zecora

.-Por supuesto.-dijo Twilight

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Zecora, al llegar notaron ruidos, al entrar observaron que Spike y ombi estaban platicando en la sala de la casa con algunos frasco y un libro, los dos observaron que ya habían llegado

.-Ombi deberías estar descansando.-dijo Twilight enojada

.-Lo siento Twilight pero no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer por andar de dormilón.-le dije alegremente

.-Creo que siempre serás testarudo, pero prométeme que te cuidaras.-dijo Twilight alegremente

.-Por supuesto, aunque se tomaron su tiempo, no es por correrlos pero deberían irse, ya es tarde y ya saben que por aquí es peligroso.-le dije

.-Ombi tiene razón, mañana podrán venir de nuevo.-dijo Zecora

.-De acuerdo, listo para irnos Spike.-dijo Twilight

.-Por supuesto, Twilight.-dijo Spike

.-Por cierto aquí tienes Ombi, las cosas que me encargaste.-dijo mientras levitaba las cosas de su alforja

.-Gracias Twilight, no sé cómo agradecerte.-le dije

.-No te preocupes por eso, bueno nos vemos mañana que descanse, vámonos Spike.-dijo Twilight

.-Hasta mañana Ombi, Zecora.-dijo Spike

.-Hasta mañana a los dos dijo.-Zecora

.-Espera Twilight.-le dije

.-Si Ombi dime.-dijo Twilight

.-Quería pedirte otro favor, claro si quieres y también si tienes tiempo.-le dije nervioso

.-Claro dime cual es el favor.-dijo Twilight curiosa

.-Bueno quisiera pedirte, si podrías enseñarme algunos hechizos.-le dije

.-Quieres que te enseñe magia.-dijo Twilight sorprendida

.-Si Twilight, podrías ayudarme entonces.-le dije

Twilight estaba asombrada porque le pidiera ayuda, pero le dio alegría saber que quería su ayuda, sabía que estaba empezando a confiar en ella y tal vez pronto se harían amigos haciéndole creer de nuevo en la amistad

.-Por supuesto que te ayudare.-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

.-Gracias Twilight, ahora si ya no los entretengo más, hasta mañana a los dos.-le dije

.-Nos vemos hasta mañana.-dijeron Twilight y Spike

Los dos salieron rumbo hacia su casa, Zecora empezó a bostezar, se veía cansada

.-Está cansada por haberme cuidado verdad.-le dije

.-Solo un poco mi buen Ombito.-dijo Zecora bostezando

.-Por qué no vas a descansar.-le dije

.-Aun tengo que acomodar lo que traje y limpiar un poco.-dijo Zecora

.-No te preocupes por eso yo lo hare, necesitas descansar, ve a tu habitación a dormir.-le dije

.-Pero tú aun no, te recuperas.-dijo Zecora

.-No te preocupes por mí, ahora ve a dormir por favor Zecora.-le dije

.-De acuerdo y gracias.-dijo mientras iba a su habitación

.-Al contrario gracias a ti por todo, que descanses.-le dije

.-Gracias, Hasta mañana.-dijo Zecora mientras cerraba su puerta

.-Hasta mañana.-le dije

Zecora había cerrado la puerta, me dedique acomodar lo que había traído, era provisiones entre otras, después acomode los frascos que había agarrado dejándolos en su lugar, al parecer me había llevado algo de tiempo hacer todo eso, ya que había anochecido, acerque las cosas que me había traído Twilight, me senté y me quite mi camisa para intentar arreglarla

.-Cada vez me sorprendes Ombi.-dijo Solaris

.-¿Por qué lo dices?.-le pregunte

.-Bueno le pediste ayuda a Twilight.-dijo Solaris

.-Bueno la verdad no quería, pero la verdad es que necesito toda la ayuda posible, para lograr todo esto.-le dije

.-Por lo que te andan buscando, aparte de Sombra.-dijo Solaris

.-Así es Solaris, Sombra aún está débil mientras él se recupera, me dará tiempo para hacerme fuerte y poder enfrentarlo, pero los otros no están débiles y si me encuentran en mi estado, no poder hacer nada contra ellos.-le dije

.-Y por qué no te alias con nuestras hijas por lo que me dijo Aurora ya has hablado con nuestra hija Luna.-dijo Solaris

.-Lo había pensado pero ya he cambiado mucho este mundo.-le dije

.-¿Por qué lo dices?.-pregunto Solaris

.-En la serie Spike le había pasado algo como lo que ocurrió, había sido traído al bosque everfree por el globo, había sido atacado por los lobos de madera, solamente que la gran diferencia es que él estaba solo y no con Sweetie Belle, además quien lo rescato fue la portadora de la honestidad Applejack, por eso.-le dije

.-Pero recuerda que esta no es la Equestria que conoces.-dijo Solaris

.-Lo se podría pasar o no podría pasar y lo estoy viendo, pero si puedo mantenerme alejado de no interferir en este mundo, lo hare.-le dije

.-¿Entonces porque le pediste ayuda?.-pregunto Solaris confundido

.-Porque acepte su ayuda porque necesito cambiar mi prioridad, si sigo así de no aceptar la ayuda me tardare más, pero si Twilight me enseña podría avanzar mucho más rápido, si lo hago solo tardaría mucho, ya que debo de irme lo más pronto posible, si me quedo más tiempo podría ponerlas en peligro, además si ando en constante movimiento tardarían más encontrarme que estado quieto y recuerda que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrar la espada elementium y a sus guardianes lo más pronto posible.-le conteste

.-Veo que lo has pensado bien.-dijo Solaris

.-Llevo pensándolo todo el día.-le dije

Mientras tanto en Poniville

Twilight y Spike habían terminado de cenar

.-Podrias traerme estos libros por favor.-dijo Twilight

.-Claro, por lo que veo son para ayudar con la magia de Ombi verdad.-dijo Spike

.-Asi es y por cierto de que estaban hablando cuando llegamos.-dijo Twlight

.-Bueno le conté sobre nosotros, nuestras amigas y las cosas que habían pasado en Poniville.-dijo Spike mientras le daba el último libro

.-Ya veo, gracias Spike.-dijo Twilight

.-Bueno Twilight puedo irme a dormir.-dijo Spike bostezando

.-Por supuesto, que duermas bien, hasta mañana Spike.-dijo Twilight

.-Gracias, igualmente Twilight.-dijo Spike mientras se dirigía hacia su cama

Twilight observo que Spike se habia ido entonces se dirigió a uno de sus estantes y movió unos libros, detrás de ellos había unos pergaminos

.-Debo de anotar, lo que descubrí hoy en mis notas sobre Ombi.-dijo mientras levitaba los pergaminos

Twilight empezó a escribir lo que había descubierto

De regreso en casa de Zecora

Ombi habia terminado de reparar su camisa

.-Listo, bueno no quedo como nueva pero está mejor que como estaba antes.-dije

.-Ombi por cierto, Aurora me dijo que cuando quieras hablar lo podrían hacer en tus sueños, solamente que le avisara.-dijo Solaris

.-De acuerdo gracias, bueno ahora si debo de descansar.-dije preocupado

.-Te noto preocupado, Ombi que sucede.-dijo Solaris

.-La verdad si lo estoy, cuando me valla de aquí empezara el verdadero reto y no sé si poder hacer esto yo solo.-le dije

.-Te entiendo por qué estas preocupado, pero creemos que lo lograras, además no estás solo nos tienes a nosotros.-dijo Solaris

.-Supongo que tienes razón gracias, bueno será mejor dormir.-dije mientras me ponía mi camisa y las cosas las dejaba a un lado

.-Que descanses Solaris.-dije mientras me acomodaba

.-Igualmente Ombi.-dijo Solaris

**Continuara…..**


End file.
